


Love Lies

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mob, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Magic, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Contracts, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mobster Jensen, Murder, One time Bottom Jensen, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Possessive Jensen, Protection, Protective Jensen Ackles, Rimming, Secrets, Sex Games, Somnophilia, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Jensen Ackles, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Virgin Jared, Waiters & Waitresses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: In the night, the King runs the city with an iron grip. If you want something, the King is able to get it for you...for a price, because all things come at a cost, something Jared Padalecki will soon come to find out.





	1. Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my notes for MONTHS! I'm happy to finally release it. It's a multichapter fic filled with sex throughout and danger and romance. Enjoy!

The club is dark save for the flashing lights on the stage and near the dance floor. Men and women alike are gyrating about, flailing wildly to the loud music. They're drunk and high on party drugs. It seems like they're all having a wonderful time tonight, not a care in the world...but there is a deep darkness in this club. There are some who have come to have their "sins cleansed", so to speak. These people are not here for pleasantries.

And neither is Jared. He's here on urgent business. His family may be in danger, and he needs help. It's all his fault. He never should've--but if he hadn't, she--ugh! So very stupid.

He subtly adjusts himself in his tight jeans. They're extremely uncomfortable, but he has no other choice but to wear them. Those who come in to seek an audience with the "King" must dress to his liking. Jared feels vulnerable in his bright colored tank top; despite the warm atmosphere, he's chilly. The others like him are huddled off in a booth, chatting idly about whatever drew them here in the first place.

Jared has no desire to talk about his problems with anyone other than the King.

Hmph. The King. He must think very highly of himself to be called a king. The name somewhat fits him, however, as he is the one who ultimately decides your fate depending on your predicament. Last week, Jared heard of a man who needed a good lawyer for himself, and the King was ready to provide it...but everything here comes at a cost, some of which are different than others.

To make a long story short, the man got his lawyer, but his business now belongs to the King. There's always something to be gained only for something else to be taken away.

After some time, Jared notices two large doors near the back of the bar open. Out steps a beautiful, yet intimidating brunette woman in an all red dress that's just a little too short. Out of all the other women here, she immediately stands out in the room, red lipstick just as bright as her dress. She us accompanied by two brawny men in all black. Bodyguards, Jared presumes. They begin to scout the crowd of people.

This is how the King does his selection.

He sends out one of his "Agents" to find the next client. There are no real appointments in this place, they just select the obvious ones, the ones that are dressed like Jared or the others in the booth. Imagine his surprise when the woman dismisses all of the other desperate souls and walks straight up to him. Why? What is happening here?

"You're Jared Padalecki," she says. It's not a question.

He nods. "Ye--Yeah."

The woman smiles, touching his shoulder. Her hand is soft, and her nail polish matches her lipstick. "Danneel. Let's not keep the King waiting."

Danneel turns on her high heels, signaling Jared to follow her. The young man obeys, and walks through the crowd of people with her. They all stare at him. They know where he's going, who he's going with, and who he's here to see. For some unknown reason, Jared looks up only to immediately regret it a second later. There's someone looking down on him from above, someone whose face is hidden. There's an office up there that overlooks the club.

Jared exhales slowly, picking at his fingers; a nervous tick. He knows what awaits him upstairs, and _who_  for that matter.

Danneel soon leads Jared through the doors, and the two men guide them towards the elevator. It's big enough to fit all of them thankfully, like a large cage divers use to separate themselves from the sharks. One of the men lifts up the elevator gate, allowing Jared, Danneel, and the other man to get on board. He hops inside, sliding the gate down before pressing the up button.

On the ride upwards, Jared feels Danneel touching him, lifting up his shirt to reveal his stomach and chest. Jared recoils from her. He's tempted to smack her hand away, but that wouldn't be a good idea. She then laughs. Does this delight her? Jesus.

"No need to get jumpy. I'm just having a peek, sweetie." Her eyes flick to his exposed torso. "Very nice. The King is gonna love this."

"Love what?" Jared grounds out through his teeth.

She doesn't answer him, and the silence that follows is deafening. This club is cryptic enough, he doesn't want this woman adding on to that. Danneel finally stops touching Jared and allows him to have a few moments of peace. While they go up, he examines the men here in the elevator with them. They're both around the same size, muscles almost threatening to rip out of their shirts with tattoos, though there are notable differences.

One man is blonde, and the other has dark, auburn hair with ugly sideburns. Blondie's face is rounder than Auburn's, but Auburn has a bigger nose than Blondie. Just from looking at them Jared deduces that they've been at this for a long time. The healed over scars they wear on their arms is a heavy indicator.

Eventually, they reach to the top floor. Jared breathes a sigh of relief, and Blondie lifts the gate again. Danneel walks out first with Jared sheepishly following after her. Ahead of them is a long hallway filled with several doors on each side. They pass by them; some are shut and locked while others are wide open. Jared blushes as he looks into one. There's a man inside tied to a bed stark naked with two women humiliating him sexually.

He either got his wish from the King, or he is being punished for whatever reason. Either way, it seems as if he's enjoying it.

"This way please," Danneel says with a smile, looping her arm around Jared's. "Don't worry. That's not gonna happen to you...if you play the game right. Now, a few rules before we enter the King's office. Number one: Do not look him directly in the eye. Number two: You will kneel before him and address him formally as 'Your Majesty' or 'My King' at all times. Number three: Do not talk back to him, you won't like the outcome. Number four: Remember that you are at his mercy, and you have nothing he wants."

Danneel chuckles at her last sentence, raking her eyes over Jared's body.

"Well, perhaps you do." Finally, they reach the end of the hall. She detaches herself from Jared, and walks backwards towards the elevator. "If this goes well, we might meet again. Goodbye."

With those parting words, she's gone, back to the elevator with Blondie and Auburn. Jared stares at the door before him. Salvation may lie on the other side, or possibly his doom. The King has agreed to meet him. With shaky hands, Jared opens the door. The first thing he hears is a melodious symphony playing on the speakers of the office. Vocals are heard next, and Jared realizes that he's listening to Frank Sinatra.

Jared walks inside, shutting the door behind him. Straight ahead is the man who runs this place and others elsewhere in the city. He's sitting on some kind of "throne". He takes the title seriously. Jared shares a millisecond of eye contact with the King, and looks away to the floor. In that split second, he memorized everything about him. His soft, daring green eyes and his slight grin. The King is a ladykiller for sure. He must be. Anxious for having already broken a rule, Jared gets on both knees, hands planted on his legs with his head down.

"My King." He says.

"Hmmm..." The King hums. His voice isn't as deep as Jared had thought it'd be. "Jared. Jared Padalecki."

"Yes, My King. That's my name."

"Tell me why you came to me."

Jared licks his lips. "I...I assume you already know--"

"Look at me."

Dammit. He's already broken two rules in under 30 seconds.

_Way to go, Jared. You're fucking dead._

Jared sends up a silent prayer to God just in case the next breath he takes will be his last. He sighs through his nose quietly, and looks up into the King's sea green eyes again. Jared takes it all in, looking upon the man's face as a whole. A mere glimpse doesn't do the whole of him justice. To say he's gorgeous would be a massive understatement. His hair is a lighter shade of brown than Jared's, but he is still very handsome in that dark blue suit.

And at the very last second, Jared realizes he's still breaking the rules.

"I know why you're here, but I want you to _tell me_  why you're here. I want to hear it from you myself. So, tell me your faults, your misdeeds. It makes it...real for me. For the both of us."

The King says it so gently, that Jared almost forgets why so many fear this man. He shakes out of it, clearing his throat. "I...I did something I had no business doing to save a loved one."

"Jared," the King smirks. He crosses his legs. "I won't tell you again. Elaborate, please."

The concealed threat chills his bones, and he starts to believe that he's fucking this whole thing up. If he wants the King's help, he needs to be 100% truthful. So, Jared tell him the truth.

"I stole money from Jeffrey Dean Morgan."

"Ah, so you're a thief. You come here looking for what exactly? Weapons because you know he'll be coming for you? Money so you can run? You wouldn't last five minutes against him."

Jared's blood boils inside of him. Angry, he stands up, breaking every rule so far. He raises his voice, and it's heard over the music in the King's office.

"I'm not a thief! I didn't steal for my own leisure, you asshole! Unlike all of you, us poor people have nothing to spend on! You think I had a choice? My mother is dying, and I..." Jared calms down soon enough, taking notice of the King's raised eyebrow. "I took the money because without it, my mom can't get her meds. That's my mother, she gave me life...and I'm just trying to save hers."

He's afraid now. That was an unexpected outburst, one that may well be the cause of his death. Jared holds his breath as he watches the King stand from his throne. He walks towards the stereo system on the other side of the room, turning it off with a simple button press. The entire time he has the tiniest smile on his face like he's plotting, thinking of ways to punish Jared for his insolence.

It's not long until the King is directly in front of him, carefully eying the young man. It takes Jared by surprise that he is only slightly taller than the King. Despite this, he feels way smaller under his intense gaze. He intimidates him to the extreme.

"You must be a brave kid to shout at me. _'Asshole',_  was it?" The King chuckles before grasping Jared's face, turning his head from side to side. "You have a fire inside of you, that much I can see. I can't even begin to tell you how many people have come to me to help fix their problems. What is it you want?"

Jared flushes at the King's touch. "I just--I just want my family safe. I don't even care about what happens to me. Protect my family, protect my mom...please."

Tears begin to form in his eyes, and they squeeze their way through. Tiny droplets run down his cheeks as Jared thinks of the many ways the powerful Morgan could torture and kill his family. The man is ruthless; he is pure, unadulterated evil with zero tolerance towards anyone who has even mildly or indirectly insulted him. The man has groups everywhere, it's a miracle Jared even got here in time without getting snatched.

Yet just like that, the King's features soften, and he lets go of Jared. He instead begins to caress his cheeks; the back of his hand gently glides across his skin, the knuckles at least. Jared shudders at the intimate contact. He and Danneel must be pretty handsy.

"Selfless," the King whispers with a small smile. "Willing to plunge into the very depths of Hell to save a loved one. Sounds so romantic, doesn't? Heroic even? You came to me with the hope that I would save your family from Morgan's wrath, and you don't even care if you live or die? That's actually admirable."

"Th--Thank you, Your Majesty." Jared manages to say, breathless as the King touches him.

"You don't need to be formal right now. You may call me by my given name. Jensen Ackles."

_Jensen._

It sounds--

"Beautiful..." he mumbles, going red in the face immediately after saying it.

Jensen laughs, pulling away his hand. He walks back to his throne to take a seat just before taking out a cigar from the small stand next to him. He lights it, still staring at Jared. His eyes burn holes into his very soul, analyzing him, stripping him down mentally. Jared squirms under his gaze. It's suffocating.

He stares at him for a long time--five minutes in fact--until Jensen finally reaches his verdict.

"Fine then," he says simply. "You and your family will be under my personal protection. No one will hurt you. After all," Jensen chuckles, exhaling the thick smoke from his cigar. "They're all afraid of me."

Overcome with joy, Jared falls to his knees again. Happy tears spill out this time, and he smiles in gratitude. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, My King--Jensen. Thank you very much--"

"There is, however, the matter of your payment."

Jared's throat closes at the sudden remembrance of the King's deals. His face pales in an instant much to Jensen's honest amusement. His continues on.

"What? You thought that we were done? Not yet. Though I do admire your selflessness, there's still a deal to be had. As it happens, you're the only one so far to impress me. You didn't come to seek amnesty for your crimes, or for other selfish reasons. You knew full well that you would die, but you wanted your family to be spared. That's commendable. Jared, it pains me to even say this, but...you have something that I want, that I crave, and that something just so happens to be you."

Jared hears it, unable to believe it. His eyes watch Jensen as he stands again, discarding his half finished cigar. The rules have been broken.

"In exchange for your family's safety, your body will belong solely to me. I will also provide your mother with the best doctor money can buy as well as relocate your family to a safe haven."

The young man shivers when Jensen touches the exposed flesh near his hips where the shirt has ridden up. "Will I see them again?"

"Perhaps," Jensen smirks. "If you're obedient. If you say no, Morgan will kill them first in front of you, slowly, then you'll go last. We both know you don't want that. I see greatness inside of you, and I feel that you and I could help each other, maybe even become friends with one another. Will you say yes?"

Will he say yes?

He doesn't have much of a choice! By saying yes, he's surrendering himself over to this man, giving him consent to do whatever he wants to his body whenever! At least it's better than the potential alternatives. Jared fights with his morals.

He'll become a whore, a prostitute for his family. Jared bites the inside of his cheek, coming to his decision. He'll regret it one day, he thinks, but at least he was doing something good for his loved ones. There are worse things than doing a thing like this. Jensen's attractiveness isn't a bad thing either. He oozes charisma and authority, yet there is something just below the surface, something darker than the blackest night. Jared can see it in his eyes. He's always been a little perceptive on people.

Sort of.

"Yes."

Jensen grins, pulling out a small blade from the inside of his suit jacket. His quickly slices his left palm, confusing Jared greatly. However, before he can properly react, Jensen takes a clean swipe at Jared's collarbone. The pain is instantaneous, but Jensen grips his tight before he can recoil. The King places his bloody palm on Jared's wound, and something strange happens.

Jared feels their blood mingle in his system, repairing the damage done to him. A strong warmth spreads throughout his entire being, and soon his wound closes up, blood swiftly rushing back into his body. Jensen withdraws his hand; Jared notes that Jensen is healed too. They lock eyes with each other, and the young man begins to question reality.

What just happened?

Was it real?

Will it happen again?

Jared heard rumors that the King was dabbling in some "strange" things, but he never imagined that he would be doing...well, whatever _that_  was. It frightens Jared.

"We now have a contract." Jensen says. "If your family is in any way harmed, it will be broken. I intend to make sure that never happens. Any questions before we leave?"

_Yes, several._

Yet Jared says nothing, only resigning to shaking his head in disbelief.

The less he knows the better.

****

Jensen went to work in an instant. He called his men to have Jared's family moved somewhere safe, but also pleasant. During the ride to Jared's new home, Jensen explained the newest set of rules to him.

One: Don't leave the house. Everything he needs will be there.

Two: There is one bedroom, and they _will_  sleep in it together every night that Jensen isn't working.

Three: Jared will drop everything to please his King when prompted, and the King will see to it that he is satisfied in turn.

Four: Don't sleep with anyone else. It will cause searing pain and discomfort to Jared if this happens, and only Jensen can relieve him of this.

These rules seem so strange. In fact, they seem almost outlandish. Jared is basically a glorified slave. He supposes he should be grateful to this man for agreeing to what he did, but all Jared can think about now is kissing the King and becoming his personal toy. As they walk into Jensen's home, Jared briefly wonders how many others have had this particular deal, and if he'll ever somehow pay off the debt.

Jensen's house is beautiful, truly one fit for a king it seems. His tastes are expensive as evidenced by the strange sculptures and paintings that line the walls. The floors are squeaky clean, and Jared immediately begins to take off his ratty sneakers by the door to prevent it from getting dirtied. Jensen chuckles beside him, stepping inside of the "lobby".

"You don't need to do that."

Jared rubs his arm, and steps inside with Jensen. "I didn't want to mess up the floor..."

"It would've been okay. How do you like your new home?"

New home...

"I really like it." He responds.

Jensen smiles, snaking his hand around Jared's waist. "I'm glad. This way."

The King guides them through the lobby towards the kitchen where Jared sits near the counter. He watches as Jensen opens up the cabinets for two wine glasses, then goes straight for the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of red wine. Jared grips the knees of his tight jeans, nervous. Jensen pours them a glass, and sets it in front of Jared.

"I'm..." he starts, chuckling. "I've never had wine...or anything alcoholic for that matter."

Jensen smirks, pushing the glass closer to Jared. "First time for everything, right? Indulge me."

It's kinda hard not to say no to Jensen. Not because he's the King, but because Jared is intrigued by him and a bit frightened by his..."otherworldlyness". So, Jared takes the glass in his hand and brings it to his lips for a small sip. He hums affirmatively, smiling.

"It's good."

"Yeah?" Jensen beams. "Good. That's good." Several seconds pass by in silence as Jared occasionally glances at Jensen and takes sips of wine. Finally, the King sighs, drinking from his own glass. "You want to know what I am."

"It's been on my mind since we left." Jared confesses. "Is this a dream? It feels like it. This just can't be..."

"It's real. I'm real. What you saw was real. For all intents and purposes, I'm Human. There are certain things in this world that people aren't aware of, things that you would usually see in fiction."

"So...you're not an evil Demon King?"

Jensen snorts. "Not at all."

"Do they exist?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Why _wouldn't I_  want to know?"

The King nods. "Good point, though you don't _need_  to know, Jared. You won't be encountering anything of the sort anytime soon. Relax."

It's amazing how Jensen can get to him so easily, but he is not done asking questions yet. If he is to be living with him--fucking him, then he has to know just what it is he's getting himself into. Sometime later, they find themselves in the large living room, sitting next to each other on the couch drinking. Frank Sinatra is still being played on the radio, and Jared thinks he might have some kind of fetish for him.

Isn't that what classy mobsters listen to anyways?

"Is it Magic or something else?" Jared presses on.

Jensen pours himself another glass of wine with a grin. "You're very curious about me, aren't you?"

"I am."

"At least you're honest. If I said yes, would you be surprised?"

"Very much so, yes."

"I see." Jensen exhales, sitting back further into the couch. He looks Jared in the eyes. "It's complicated. I understand your apprehension towards all of this, but the less you know, the better. Be thankful. You got what you wanted from me, didn't you?"

He did, and Jared will be eternally grateful towards Jensen. Already, they have an odd relationship between them. Jensen's not afraid to laugh or joke which Jared finds adorable...in a way. He is a dangerous man, but there's a playful streak about him not shown to the public. Jared must be special if he can do this in private then.

"I guess I did..."

Jensen looks to him, slightly squinting. He sets his glass down on the table nearest to him. "You're tense. How about we play a game to...loosen you up a little, hm?"

"What kind of game?"

"A guessing game of sorts. Stand in front of me."

Jared nervously sets his drink with Jensen's, and gets up to stand in front of him. His knees quake as the King's eyes trail over every aspect of his form. Jensen scoots closer to the edge of the couch until his face is pointed to the young man's crotch. He places his hands on either side of Jared's hips. With his teeth, he pulls down the zipper of his jeans, causing Jared to stifle a gasp.

"The game is easy," Jensen says as he rubs his hand over Jared's hardening cock. It swells, trapped in his black and red briefs. "If I guess something correctly about you, then you have to take off one layer of clothing at a time. If I guess wrong, you must do the same to me. In the end, we both win. I think it's a fun game to play. It helps me get to know you better. Are you ready to play?"

Jared bites his lip through a moan. "Yes..."

"Okay. Judging by your soft features and minimal facial hair, you're probably eighteen or nineteen. Correct?"

"Ni--Nineteen."

"Score one for me." The King chuckles. "Take off your hoodie."

Jared obeys his "master's" orders, slowly removing the first layer of clothing. The hoodie falls to the floor, and Jensen presses his soft lips to the tiny sliver of skin Jared is exposing below the torso.

"Good boy. Now, let's see, what else. I know. You find me attractive."

"I...do."

"I'm on fire. Shirt off. Now."

Shaking, Jared grabs the bottom of his tank top to yank it over his head. Once his chest and stomach is exposed, he drops the shirt on the floor with the hoodie. Jensen runs his hands across Jared's body, stopping to thumb tentatively at his peaked nipples. Jared gasps aloud, fully erect now. Jensen is cheating.

"Your body is impressive," he compliments, tongue licking circles around Jared's navel. "I've caught myself a lovely prize. Jared, you and I will have so much fun together. Now, on to the next guess. Your mother's illness. Is it...cancer?"

Jared's breath hitches, and he smiles internally.

Wrong.

Jensen got it wrong.

"Lupus." Jared mutters.

The King stops his advances for a moment, looking up into Jared's hazel eyes. His tongue still peers out of his mouth, resting amusingly on his bottom lip like a kitten. Jared shakes the image out of his mind. He can't think of Jensen Ackles this way. He's ruthless, cunning, and always gets what he wants. Soon, the King laughs, sitting back into the couch once again. He puts his arms behind his head, setting fire to Jared's soul with a heated gaze.

"What a surprise. Well, get to it. Take off my jacket."

This is getting intense. Way too intense. Jared can feel his heart beating harder than ever before. It hammers in his chest, thumping wildly. Too many emotions play out at the same time; fear, anxiety, embarrassment...yet there is one above all that makes Jared feel even more strange: excitement.

He leans forward, hands trembling as he unclasps the single button on Jensen's jacket. He goes to take it off, only to be assisted by the King. Their eyes don't lose contact the entire time. Underneath of Jensen's jacket is a simple button up dress shirt that probably costs more than Jared's life. It looks good on him though. He could make anything look good, Jared believes. He wouldn't even have to try.

Jensen smiles. "Congratulations on your one point. Shall we continue?" At Jared's bashful nod, Jensen resumes the game. "Very well. You've experimented with other men; you're not a virgin."

_Oh, no. Nononono, this is bad._

Jared freezes on the spot like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. All of the color in his face drains away, and Jensen flashes him a quizzical expression. It doesn't take him long to piece it all together. The room is soon filled with Jensen's bellowing laughter. He throws his head back, looking up to the ceiling before returning his gaze at Jared.

"Excuse me," he says politely, still laughing. "I'm usually right about these things. Wow. A virgin. Don't worry. I won't sacrifice you to a higher being for more power." Jared's eyes widen to hilarious sizes, making Jensen grin once more. "A joke. Sorry. Well, we're getting tied here. Take off my shirt."

How much more of this game? Jared reaches forward, hands fumbling with the buttons on Jensen's shirt. One by one, he unfastens them, looking down where Jensen can't see his face. Jared soon finds that underneath of Jensen's dress shirt is...nothing. There's nothing underneath, just milky white skin littered with a few scars here and there, some deep and others just grazed.

Jensen has been through some tough times it looks like, but Jared won't ask him about them. Not today, not while all he can think about are his hands on his body, and what it must feel like to have him spread him open. The thought goes straight to his dick, and it's not long until they both are in front if the other, shirtless.

"Do you like what you see, Jared?" Jensen asks seductively.

"I..."

"You can answer. It's not part of the game."

Jared takes a step back to return to his previous position. "Yes."

"I'm glad. Let's keep going then." Jensen preemptively unbuckles his belt while making a joke of Jared possibly winning the game. "Alright, so...you've always fantasized about being with a man. You want someone stronger than you to guide you. You want someone to take charge of your body to show you all your pleasure spots. Am I wrong?"

As if Jared's blush wasn't strong enough, his entire body flushes red. He nods slowly. "You're not wrong."

"Ha! I'm back on top again. Very well. Strip out of those jeans."

Jared pops the button on his jeans, and slides down the zipper before quickly tugging them down. He puts them in a pile with his other clothes and covers up his crotch with his hands. It's not secret that he's hard; Jensen's hard too, he can see it.

The King smirks. "Game's almost over, Jared. Now, I could win it all unless I get it wrong. We're so close to the end. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay--"

The next words that come out of Jensen's mouth make Jared realize that he's lost completely.

"You _want_  me to fuck you. True or false?"

And just like that, Jensen Ackles wins the game. In hindsight, Jared should've seen this one coming. As intriguing as this game was--and thrilling to know that he had scored points of his own--everyone knows that the King wins in the end.

Embarrassed, Jared accepts his fate. Hands still shaking, he yanks his underwear down fiercely, letting them pool around his ankles. His cock stands up proudly in the air, leaking tiny droplets of precome from the head. Jensen stares transfixed on Jared's form, hands running all along his naked body. He grips the squishy globes of Jared's ass, pulling the cheeks apart, kneading them. The whole time he does this, Jared braces himself by holding onto Jensen's shoulders.

"You are..." Jensen breathes, grinning harder than he ever has tonight. "A treasure! My god, this is all _mine!_  I can't believe it. Do you even realize how excited I am for this? Fuck, Jared, I can't wait to dive in."

Strangely, despite his predicament, Jared feels elated to be wanted, to be desired by someone. It's like Jensen can see through him, maybe read his mind. Is this something he can do as well? If so, the game was rigged from the start. Though if that were the case, he wouldn't have failed twice on the previous guesses. Even so, Jared moans as Jensen kisses the tip of his cock, smearing the precome on his lips.

"Don't think me crude for saying this, but..." Jensen quickly slides two fingers inside of Jared's ass with no lubrication causing the young man to howl in a mixture of pleasure and pain. "I'm gonna have fun breaking you in."

****

"Aaa--ah!"

"Ssshhh. It's okay. I got you. I'm right here... _Jared._  You're so tight. Untouched. Fuck..."

Jared moans again, gripping the sheets below him. Jensen kisses His shoulder. The young man's shaggy brown hair sticks closely to his sweat slicked forehead, obscuring some of his view. They're in "their" room now, getting better acquainted, both stark naked. The pain in his backside has been dulled thanks to Jensen tapping generously at his prostate with expert precision. He's a master at this, and Jared isn't the least bit surprised.

He is, however, shocked when he feels Jensen pull out his fingers and replace them with his tongue. Jared grabs the bedsheets harder, expelling a loud wail. It's different, it's never been done to Jared, and it feels strange, but in a good way. Jensen knows what he's doing right now. He reaches between Jared's legs to stroke his cock, squeezing the shaft with a firm hand that makes Jared come almost instantly.

Jared's body quivers, and he falls to the bed with his face down and his ass straight up. Behind him, Jensen chuckles, holding up his hand to his face. Jared's semen slowly flows down his palm. Not one to waste, Jensen pushes it into Jared's hole, scissoring him open once again. God, it feels like he's being ripped apart, but in a pleasant way.

"I could probably grow to care for you if I'm not careful..." Jensen muses mostly to himself as he tears open a condom with his teeth. He wraps it around his cock before reaching for some lube. He pours some in his hand and strokes himself with it for good measure. "You're just so goddamn tempting, sweetheart."

"Please..." Jared gasps.

"Please what, Jared? Tell me. Say it."

"Please...put it in."

"Say you want me." Jensen growls as he shoves his dick deep inside with a powerful thrust. "Say you want my fucking prick."

Jared bucks forward when Jensen fucks him, cheek planted flatly on the bed. "I want your--your prick!"

"Say you want to forever be mine!"

"I wa-- _oh, God!_ "

"Say it, baby! Come on, say it!"

"I want to be yours--forever!"

"Yeah, that's it. Open up a little more for me. Mmm, good boy. Such a good boy--a brave boy! So selfless, delicious." Jensen bends down, latching his teeth onto Jared's shoulder.

The young man exclaims, surprised by the initial bite, but is eventually so caught up in the pleasure that he forgets all about it. He's so _full,_  and it's a feeling he's never felt before. In Jared's lust filled thoughts, all he can really think about right now how they'll be doing this together for God knows how long.

It won't really matter though, he thinks as Jensen grips his hips, pounding him into the mattress.

Jared's hooked for life.

And with a hidden smirk, he realizes that Jensen might be as well.

Suddenly, Jensen pulls out of him only to swiftly flip the young man on his back. In no time, he's between his thighs, legs up over his shoulders. Jensen slips back inside of Jared, and the muscles of his ass clench warmly around his cock. The King breathes heavily through his nose; his nostrils flare like the bull that he is. It makes Jared's own member stand at attention once again.

Jensen places his right hand directly over Jared's heart, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I can feel everything you're feeling." He pants, rocking slowly into him at first. "I know what you need, what you want, and how you want it. Your heart...it's calling to me. Remember that only I can make you feel this good. No one else will touch you as long as I'm here. I promise. If they try, I'll spare no one."

Possessively, Jensen leans down to capture his lips with his own. Jared opens his mouth instinctively, allowing Jensen to invade both ends of his body. He speeds up the pace with his thrusting causing Jared to whine and groan into his master's mouth. Like a man taken over by an outside force, he brackets Jensen's face to deepen the kiss. Though Jensen is momentarily stunned, he allows it, kissing Jared back with just as much want.

With all the licking, kissing, and grinding against each other, it only takes a few moments for Jared to come all over himself once more. The orgasm this time, however, is much more intense than the one prior. Jared clenches his ass by accident, making the King gasp on top of him. Jensen grunts, baring his teeth as he unloads into the condom; Jared feels his cock pulsing inside of him.

He's not a virgin anymore.

They soon come down from their high, looking into each other's eyes. Jensen gives Jared a smile just before pressing a sweet kiss to his sweaty forehead. This sudden gentleness towards him makes Jared blush.

"You're beautiful, Jared..." Jensen whispers. "And you're mine. I knew you were mine the moment I saw you from my office. All mine."

There is no lie here.

Jared belongs to Jensen Ackles now. He belongs to the King who can do weird, abnormal things with blood, and contracts, and _blood contracts._  In more ways than one, Jared is afraid of him. Though he enjoyed what just happened very much, he can't help but to think of the many ways he could upset his King. One false move could put an end to everything, and his family could suffer because of him. He can't have that happening.

On the other hand, Jared now feels the compulsive need to please Jensen, to comfort him and hold him whenever possible. It could be nothing...or it could be everything. The way he feels about him now is definitely not normal. Jared caresses Jensen's cheek with his thumb, also smiling. He says to him,

"I'm yours."

It seems as though they were the words Jensen desperately wanted to hear from his mouth. It's amazing how quickly Jared was swept off his feet and seduced by the boss of a well-known criminal organization. He never imagined this outcome to be honest. He thought he'd pay off his debt by doing drug runs or something equally dirty, yet here he is in the arms of a loving stranger.

He's here.

He's home.


	2. Call Out My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having grown restless in Jensen's large mansion, Jared convinces his master to let him have a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go finally! I apologize if it's not up to standard with the previous chapter, but it sets the groundwork for the next ones. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Any errors are my own.)

It's almost been two weeks since Jared came to this place, and he's already feeling restless.

In this huge house, he is as he once stated to himself before, a glorified prisoner. There are things here for him to do such as watch TV, play video games, cook, read, whatever, but that's not enough. Jared wants to go outside, and not just outside in the enclosed backyard either which is the only place Jensen allows him to go. The young man wants to believe that he's being kept in here because of the threat that Jeffrey Dean Morgan imposes on him.

He wants to think it's just for his protection.

He wants to believe that...Jensen cares for him, and he just might.

Jensen gave him a cellphone so he could contact his family to check on them, so that must mean _something_  right? It has to mean something.

"He cares about my feelings." Jared mumbles to himself as he grips the sink in the bathroom. He splashes water on his face and looks into the mirror. Turning his head to the side, Jared notices several love bites on his neck. They bring back memories of last night. "He _cares_  about my feelings."

Eventually, he exits the bathroom, padding barefoot through the mansion in only his grey hoodie and underwear. Why would he even bother to get dressed? It's not like he's going out anywhere in particular. He roams the house, looking up at the same portrait he's passed by every single day. Jared holds out his phone, and takes a quick snapshot of the portrait. He sends it in a message to Jensen.

_Hey, look. It's Sir Snabberdowel-Ackles again with his sophisticated yet sullen expression...again._

Jared snickers to himself at the nickname he's given to Jensen's long deceased distant relative.

The old portrait in question is of a man looking rather down with a handlebar mustache and a top hat wearing a monocle. 19th century, Jared believes. At least that's what Jared thinks. The style is more in line with that era it seems, and he only knows this because he's had plenty of time to read and study on it. Jensen keeps a vast amount of books in the mansion and has an extensive library on almost every topic, fiction or non-fiction.

As he saunters towards the huge windows that overlook the backyard, Jared receives a text message from Jensen.

_Jared, please leave Sir Snabberdowel-Ackles alone. He hasn't done anything to you._

Jared laughs aloud at the text, and replies back quickly, tapping his foot in anticipation.

_Yeah, well maybe if I weren't trapped in this tower like a lost Princess I wouldn't have to mess with him every single day._

Though it's meant as a joke, Jared can feel the weight of it as it sends. He's not very fond of the tone, so he quickly sends a follow up message with the words LOL. Those three letters usually soften the blow on certain topics. Jared looks out of the window as he waits for Jensen to text him back. He can see the pool from this side of the house...and he begins to think about how Jensen pinned him against the wall and fucked in the water.

A tiny blush touches his cheeks, and he grins at the memory. It felt extremely pleasurable. Sex with Jensen is the best thing he could ever have. It's hot, and he comes harder than any porn star everytime. Jensen has this weird pull over his body that he can't quite figure out because everytime Jensen touches him, Jared doubles over in pleasure. It's been happening ever since their first time.

Perhaps it's a normal thing, yeah? Something that happens when you have sex for the first time.

Or...maybe it might have something to do with Jensen's weirdo abilities?  Jared has tried asking him what they are, and what Jensen can really do, but his answers are vague and limited at best. Still, he's happy here.

Happy-ish.

Soon, Jared's cellphone buzzes and chimes. He looks at it, seeing Jensen's new message.

_Princess? You see yourself as my Princess?_

Jared's blush grows, and he continues to roam the halls as he texts his caretaker/master/maybe boyfriend...though boyfriend may be a bit too strong of a word.

_You wish! I'm not your Princess, I was just using it as a--nevermind. Forget I even said anything._

Ignoring the sudden embarrassment, Jared walks the second floor until he happens upon Jensen's study. The door is unlocked today unlike yesterday and the day before that. Jensen hasn't explicitly told him that it's off limits, though it's heavily implied. Jared takes a look around as if Jensen's going to randomly pop up out of nowhere, then proceeds to enter the room.

It's lit naturally due to the sunlight coming in through the shades. The study closely resembles the King's office from the night club, and Jared wonders if all of his offices in other establishments look the same as this. Despite the strangeness, he saunters all the way inside, leaving the door wide open. He's never been inside of Jensen's study before. In time, the phone buzzes again.

_When I get home later this evening, I expect to see you dressed in nothing but the pink garments I got for you since you want to be my Princess so badly._

The text causes Jared's cock to stir in his underwear, and he quickly shoves the phone into the pocket of his hoodie. The thought of him wearing those panties again...no way. It was too much the first time. Jensen was like salivating all over himself and Jared almost came at the sight of him getting so worked up. It was very intense; they screwed like rabbits.

Jared glances at several things in the study. There are books he's loved as a kid, or seen become a movie. He picks one up off of the desk to examine it.

"'Alice's Adventures In Wonderland'," Jared reads out loud. He takes another, flipping it over on his hands. "'To Kill A Mockingbird'. These are...first editions. How did you get them, Jensen?"

A marvelous question indeed, one that Jared needs to file down for later along with the other 50,000 questions. The King looks to be a book collector of some sort judging by the other timeless classics stacked on his desk and near his personal bookcase. Jared is impressed by them. Just when he thinks Jensen can't surprise him more, he comes back around with something else.

He's just simply weird...but in the best way possible.

Jared goes on to further investigate the room. He notices pictures on the desk, and decides that looking at them won't hurt. They're mostly of locations other countries like ruins of castles and such, but there is one picture above all that captures Jared's curiosity. He takes it in his hands. It's a picture of a group of children in front of an...orphanage? They're smiling with for the picture; big toothy grins, some with baby teeth missing.

Jared scans the faces of the children, and stops by two in particular. A boy and a girl. Jensen and Danneel. Little Jensen is subtly pulling her hair as Little Danneel is tugging on his ear. Jared laughs, setting the photo back down. They grew up together. That explains their closeness. Like brother and sister. There are a few other boys around them smiling and looking at the two troublemakers, though Jared has never seen them before. He wonders about where they are.

Having had his fill for adventure for the day, Jared decides to go take a shower. However, just as he resolves to leave, something immediately catches him off guard. He steps on the rug on the floor, and the boards below him creak. Jared tries it out on other spots, but they do not do the same thing. He bends down to grasp the end of the rug, and quickly pulls it back.

He sees a small indentation in the floor that resembles a handle; there's a hatch here for hiding things. This is getting weird. Against his own better judgement, Jared opens the hatch only to find that there's a safe hidden in the floor; a numerical keypad is used to access its contents. Jensen has something here that he doesn't want people to know about. Hmm.

Intrigued, Jared pulls out his phone again. He takes a picture of the safe, and sends it to his master with a message attached.

_Hey, look what I found. Keeping secrets, Your Majesty? ;)_

As Jared shuts the hatch and puts everything back where he found it, Jensen texts him back. At first, he expects the older man be angry with him. Instead, he receives another lighthearted message.

_Oh, you little sleuth! I knew I forgot something today, though I suppose a safe hidden under a rug is never truly a good hiding spot._

The young man smiles, shutting the door of the study behind him as he leaves. Quickly, his thumbs dance across the keyboard touchpad.

_Yeah, it was very predictable. So, what's the code, and what are you hiding in there?_

_You curious little Princess. I guess when I get home I'll have to punish you for going through my things. Hand or belt? Your choice for being naughty._

The thought of being spanked again sends shivers down Jared's spine. Jensen's hands were firm on his bottom, taking only three good swats as Jared bent over his knee. After that, Jensen stroked his cock to completion. Jared was in paradise. He puts the phone away, choosing instead to go back down to the first floor. Yet as he descends the staircase, he hears the doorbell ringing.

Hmm. Who could that be?

Jared rushes down the stairs, nearly tripping on the last three steps. He jogs towards the front door, not even bothering to check to see who it is. It's usually one of Jensen's workers or the cute mailman dropping off packages. But when Jared opens the door, he sees another familiar face...and she seems very happy to see him.

"Hey there, Jare-Bear," Danneel smiles, grabbing him for a quick hug. She smells like expensive perfume, and her dress is black today. Jared hugs her back, having grown quite fond of her. "Well, damn. Even in your pajamas you look like sin incarnate."

Jared lets her inside, fixing his hair when Danneel messes it up. "I wasn't expecting company today. What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"Jared, is it illegal to hang out with the King's new beauty? Well...yes, actually, but I'm kinda exempt from those rules."

"Hmph. Okay then."

"Why are you not dressed anyway?"

"Oh," Jared scoffs, putting up his arms and letting them fall back down to his sides haphazardly. "Right. I'm not going anywhere, so why would I get dressed?"

Danneel sighs. "Good point. If I could, I would lounge around in my underwear all day, but I can't because Jensen keeps me busy doing his light work. Lucky you."

"Sorry." Jared mumbles, feeling a little guilty.

"Don't sweat it. Make it up to me by pouring me a drink."

"It's only 11."

"Even better."

Jared rolls his eyes, but guides her into the kitchen where he gets her a glass of her favorite red wine, which also happens to be his favorite now as well. Jared leans against the counter, watching as Danneel swallows her entire drink in one huge gulp. She knows how to put it away. Once she's finished, she grabs the bottle to pour herself another glass.

"Slow down," he chuckles. "Rough couple of hours?"

"You can say that. I just had to coordinate a clean up crew to make some things disappear on Rosalind Drive. Poor bastard planned to stage a coup against the King with explosives." Danneel smiles behind her drink. "The thing is, we know beforehand. We have eyes and ears everywhere. All it took was a snap of his fingers. It'll take a lot more than a few boomsticks to kill him."

Jared makes a small pout, and Danneel catches it quickly. She makes an expression that seems just about motherly to Jared.

"Don't worry. He's not invincible, so I'll be clear on that, but he's lived long enough to not have his head blown off. There's something keeping him here, making him cling to life. It used to be he would live dangerously flaunting his influence in front of others. He had close calls though. That man is something else. He wants people to think he's this unstoppable brick wall of a man, but deep down he's just...nevermind me. I'm babbling."

Jared doesn't interrupt her. He listens with undivided attention. The way she speaks about Jensen confirms Jared's belief that she actually, genuinely cares about him. He wants to ask her about their past in the orphanage, but he doesn't. It's probably a sensitive subject for them both, and being curious about things is usually a bad thing.

His mind wanders to more primal thoughts. Jared ponders about if Danneel and Jensen ever...well...you know. If they did, he would totally understand. They're close enough. She's beautiful; it'd be hard to tear yourself away from her. Jared was sure she would try to seduce him when they first met. Thank God she didn't.

"Man," she sighs, putting her glass down. "I actually have to get going soon. A woman owes the King some money, and who has to collect? Me. Fuckin' Jensen..."

Jared folds his arms over his chest. "At least you get to go outside. I'm stuck in here."

"I know it sucks, but it's the rules, kiddo."

"Well, maybe you can convince Jensen to let me out." Jared suggests this in desperation, causing Danneel to raise up her eyebrow in thought. The young man presses on. "I'm going crazy in here, Danneel. I've read all the same books twice, and I can walk around here blindfolded and still know my way around. Come on, I need to get out of here."

"Hmm...I could probably talk to him about getting you a job at one of his new clubs downtown," she starts, resting her chin on her hand. "Something small, like a 'floor boy'."

Jared frowns. "'Floor boy'?"

"Yeah. Floor boys and girls just walk around the club checking in on the guests, make them feel comfortable and get them drinks if they ask. Nothing major. Jensen needs new hands." Danneel checks her watch and gets up out of her chair. She walks towards the front door, heels clicking on the floor. "Okay, gotta go. I'll run this by Jensen."

"Thank you so much." Jared smiles. Suddenly, he remembers-- "Oh, could you, uh, not tell him it was my idea."

"Oh, Jared," she says with a smirk. "Don't worry. It'll be our little secret."

With that, Danneel is out the door, switching down the walkway where a man in a black suit awaits her in a black car. He exits out of the front seat to open her door, and she slides in before kissing the man square on his lips. Jared blinks twice. Hmm, so maybe she's got some guy to go home to, or is fucking at the very least. He has light brown shoulder length hair, a little longer than Jared's, but pulled back and upwards in a bun.

When the man shuts Danneel's door for her, he turns to see Jared. The young man waves politely at him, and the Danneel's beau waves back in kind with a smile before rushing back to the front seat. As they pull off, Jared closes the door, and leans against it. He really hopes she convinces Jensen to let him work.

The prospect of interacting with more than a few people excites him. Suddenly, Jared yawns, and he decides that a quick nap won't hurt anyone.

****

Jensen arrives home hours later with a deep scowl on his face and a handful of questions for Jared. He's had a long day, and nothing has really gone right. There have been fights in at least three establishments, a mugging, an attempted uprising, * _and_ * a murder. So yes, Jensen is more than a little ticked off. He expected all of this, taking on the burden of King when he dethroned the last one.

He had to fight dirty to get to where he is now. Innocents were hurt, and powers were gained. Jensen can't forget any of it, and he doesn't want to. It's the scars that define us.

"Jared?" Jensen calls out, unbuttoning his jacket. He carries it with him, and when he doesn't hear  Jared yell back, he tries again. "Jared, I'm back. I need to talk to you immediately."

But alas, Jared doesn't respond. The hairs on the back of Jensen's neck stand up. He fears the worst. The King runs into the kitchen, all over the first floor before checking the upstairs. Something is wrong! Jensen calls Jared's phone, and he hears it chime downstairs. Without hesitation, he flies down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Jared--"

Jensen stops short when he sees what he's been missing. Jared is laying on the sofa, sleeping soundly. In an instant, Jensen's fears and anxiety melt away. All that's left is relief. Jensen controls the mixed feelings inside of him, and focuses his gaze upon the sleeping teenager. There have been many times in which he has watched Jared sleep. He looks so peaceful here, undisturbed.

The King grabs Jared's cellphone to turn off the ringing, and drops his jacket on the back of the couch. Sighing, he bends down to press a sweet kiss to the young man's cheek. However, he becomes so enamored with him that he completely loses control. Jensen's kisses turn from innocent to hungry when he nips and bites at Jared's exposed neck.

The boy below him moans in his sleep, furrowing his brows together. Jensen slowly unzips Jared's hoodie, sliding his hand up his shirt while the other hand goes down to cup his genitals underneath his boxer. Jared stirs, but he does not awaken. Jensen smirks to himself. He needs to go a little further then. He reaches down further, plunging his index finger and middle finger into Jared's entrance.

As expected, Jared wakes up, eyes shooting wide open. In a flash, Jensen captures his lips with his own, allowing his tongue to work around in his mouth. Jared squirms, but he soon becomes adjusted to it, getting lost in Jensen's machinations. All too soon, the King pulls back, looking at the quivering mess below him. Jared stares up at him, shirt hiked up, cock hard, and eyes half closed.

"Look at you," Jensen breathes, working his fingers inside him, rubbing that spot that nearly makes Jared lose it. "You like this, don't you? You like when I surprise you?"

Jared nods once, grabbing Jensen's wrist. "Yes..."

"You were a naughty boy today. You went through my things."

"I'm sorry."

"You will be. Get on your knees. There's more to discuss."

Jensen withdraws his fingers from Jared, and sits on the couch as the young man gets up. With a simple flick of his thumb, Jensen pops upon the top three buttons of his black shirt. He watches as Jared drops to his knees in front of him, awaiting more instructions. The King stops a moment to take in the look that Jared is giving him.

His eyes are glistening, sparkling like diamonds. His lips are parted and swollen from the kiss. Jensen caresses his face with his hand, hooking his thumb past the young man's lips.

"You are have exceeded all of my expectations for you." Jensen says, shivering in pleasure when he hears himself say it out loud. "But...I know what you and Danneel have discussed today. Don't worry, she didn't tell me. She didn't have to. It was written all over her face. No one can lie to me. You want to break one of my rules."

Jared looks down. "It's not fair..."

"Do you not like it here?" At Jared's silence, Jensen forces him to look back into his eyes. "Look at me. Answer my question."

"I...I love it here...and I'm so grateful, but I'm a prisoner in this house. Ive grown restless. I'm stuck alone in this house everyday waiting for you to come back to me. Please, I'll do anything just to go out to see other people again. Jensen... _please..._ let me."

Jensen clenches his jaw tightly, nostrils flaring up again like a wild animal. He can't stand it when Jared shows this side of himself. The desperate, vulnerable side. It drives Jensen crazy in ways he cannot possibly imagine. Though he should be angry with Jared for fumbling around in his study and wanting to be around people other than him, Jensen only wants to fulfill his wishes.

It's funny.

If it were the old him, he would've killed Jared on the spot for even _thinking_  about it.

"Take out my cock," Jensen mutters with a sigh. "And get it hard. Now."

The look of defeat on Jared's face pains Jensen, but he has to teach him a lesson. He has to show him that he's not going to roll over just because he makes those innocent puppy dog eyes. Besides, he just might get what he wants if he plays his cards just right. With fumbling hands, Jared unbuckles Jensen's belt, and unzips his pants. He grabs the waistband of the pants, and yanks them down with his boxers until they rest around Jensen's ankles.

Next, Jared holds the King's growing member in his hands, tentatively licking and sucking the head as best he can. Jensen grunts, grabbing a fistfull of Jared's hair. It doesn't take long for the King to become fully erect and leaking like a fucking faucet. He looks down between his legs at the image before him. A beautiful sight.

He made the perfect choice that night.

"If you can make me come within ten minutes, I'll let you work in one of my best clubs downtown. If you fail, you'll remain here for my eyes only. There will be no more talk of leaving this place." Jensen holds Jared's head in place as the young man mouths passionately on his scrotum. "Are we clear?"

Jared nods, continuing to do his job. Jensen grins, and lets him get to work.

The young man puts the whole of Jensen's dick inside of his wet mouth, licking the underside of the shaft while stroking him. Jensen leans his head back, mouth opening on its own accord.

_Holy Shit!_

He hasn't felt this good in a long ass time. Out of all his partners, not one of them has worked their tongue like Jared. He's something special it seems. Again, there is a spark inside of him. He was at first apprehensive and shy regarding his sexuality, but Jensen has awakened something in him. He cannot determine yet if it's good or bad, but if it is indeed something bad then Jensen will have to make sure he doesn't stray.

_Four minutes down._

Jared is trying his hardest to coax the come out of his balls through his cock, but Jensen his holding on strong. There were two close calls, but he managed to pull himself back from the edge. Jensen does not want to lose this game with Jared. He has to win; he wants the young man all to himself in this large house, dependant on him and only him.

Jensen's grip on Jared's hair tightens.

_Seven minutes down._

"Jared..."

He didn't expect it, but it happens. Jared's name falls from Jensen's lips accidentally. The young man looks up at him, gagging mildly on his cock before pulling it out to smack it on his lips. Jensen squeezes his eyes shut, desperately trying not to look him in the eye. It's not going to help him any. Jared's cheating. He doesn't know how, but he's up to something!

_Nine minutes down._

Jared's playing _very_  dirty now. He's gone beyond a simple, pleasurable blowjob and has escalated to greater heights. Jensen bucks his hips up once Jared starts teasing the area _his hole!_  It's a shock that spreads throughout his entire being, all the way up to his brain. Jensen's had some experience in that spot before, but it's been a long time since there was any attention down there.

"Jared!"

He's close.

"Jare--Jared!"

So fucking close.

_Fuck it._

He grabs Jared's head, fucking his face relentlessly until he finds himself chasing his orgasm. In a matter of seconds, Jensen's coming down the young man's throat, pushing his head towards his cock. Jared gags again, but Jensen soothes him.

"Swallow...it." He pants. "All of it."

And Jared does.

Every last drop of come that spilled out of his dick is soon filling Jared's throat. He guzzles it all down like a champ, and it makes Jensen proud. He really _did_  make the right choice that night. It might even be the best choice of his goddamn life. Jared could be his absolute salvation...and it scares the living shit out of Jensen in more ways than anyone can imagine.

Eventually, Jensen releases Jared's hair, and stares at him, sated but not wholly satisfied. There is more to do here. With minimal effort on his part, Jensen lifts Jared up off the floor and into his lap, tearing off all of Jared's clothes. He pulls him flush against his chest, fingers in Jared's ass and hand wrapped around his young and eager cock.

Jensen can feel Jared's heartbeat racing, the blood rushing through his system. Only he can make him so excited just from a mere touch. Jared's blood sings when he's near, filling the young man with intense, uncontrollable pleasure.

"You've bested me, Jared," Jensen breathes in his ear, biting it lightly. "That's not something that usually happens. You've been surprising me a lot lately. I hadn't realized just how boring my life was until you came along. You have my permission to work."

Jared moans, arching his back, eyes glued to the ceiling. "Thank you--thank you-- _aah, fuck!_ "

"However, you will abide by two new rules. You will come straight home after work, and if you are approached by men, you will turn them down. Understood?"

"Jensen...oh...please-- _please!_ "

The King twists his wrist counterclockwise, bringing Jared to the fucking edge. "Do you understand me?"

"I--I understand! Please, Jensen, let me come!"

"Okay, Jay. It's okay. Come for me, baby."

As Jared shoots his load halfway across the room like a goddamn porn star, Jensen thinks about his actions as well as the use of the word _Jay._  A nickname for Jared, yes, but it's the first time he's ever used it. Thankfully, the nineteen year old in his arms didn't seem to notice. He whines in ecstasy; excess come dribbles down his dick and onto Jensen's knuckles, though it doesn't faze him.

Not now. Not really.

Jensen turns Jared's head towards him, and kisses him deeply.

 _Mine,_  Jensen thinks to himself. _All mine._

****

It's Jared's first day here in Jensen's beautiful new club, and honestly he's a little nervous. There's a lot going on in here. It's a fancy, high class strip club, but there are other activities that clients can engage in with the dancers like karaoke and darts. Fun little games. The dancers here look to be satisfied with their working conditions, and this makes Jared smile just a little. Jensen cares about his employees.

Unlike the other new workers, Jared is a Floor Boy.

He fetches drinks, and checks on the customers as Danneel had told him once before. His job is to look pretty as well, running around in short, skimpy clothes and smiling happily at strangers. Yeah, he can do that. No problem.

"Order on table six, Newbie." Zac the bartender says, putting two expensive looking drinks on a tray for Jared.

Jared's only been in this place for three hours and has already made a new friend. He's taken to calling him "Newbie" for obvious reasons, though Jared would appreciate it if he calls him by the name on his tag. From what he's gathered already, Jared has determined that Zac may become a good friend. Maybe a slight annoyance with his joker attitude and strange sense of humor, but a friend nonetheless. He's the only one so far to have taken Jared under his wing.

The one thing about Zachary Levi that Jared can't forget is the similar colored eyes they share. They shine brighter than his smile. Of course, Zac flirted with him for the first twenty minutes of being here, but stopped immediately when Jared made it clear who he lived with and belonged to. Still, Zac isn't so bad. Definitely not the kind of person he'd normally be around, but fine regardless.

Jared picks up the tray carefully. "On it."

"Try not to delay this time alright, Sweetface? It's a busy night."

"I couldn't help it. The last customer  kept flirting with me." Jared laughs. If Jensen were here, that guy would've been dead by now. "Be back soon."

Jared turns on his heels, and saunters over towards the direction of table six. He's been in here long enough to have memorized the entirety of the place. He knows where all the tables are, the bathrooms, and the areas backstage where the dancers get ready. It's a pretty big place, though not as huge as Jensen's mansion.

The young man passes by several people on his way to the table. There are a lot of older men and women here tonight being entertained by strippers. Jared doesn't question Jensen's business practices, nor does he try to interfere. He's aware of the criminal aspects of his life, though he's not quite sure if those who fear him are aware of his mysterious powers.

Jared had asked Jensen about what was in the safe once the King ravaged his body again, but he was given a vague answer about power and hidden secrets that should stay hidden. Now more than ever he is intrigued by what lies beyond that safe.

Eventually, the young man gets to the table dropping off the drinks for the three men and one woman that sit there. He correctly places each drink with the one who ordered while also smiling politely. He smiles, taking note of the way they're staring at him, like he's a meal that deserves to be devoured for hours on end. Yeah, no. Jared has no desire to be their toy in the back room. That's where the high class dancers go to give their clients a private dance.

Ugh.

"Thank you very much, handsome," the older woman says, blonde hair in a pixie cut. She stuffs a huge tip into Jared's shorts, right in the back. "Stick around. We might have need of you again."

Jared pushes down the unease in his stomach, beaming delightfully at her. "Enjoy your drinks. I'll check back soon."

With that, Jared marches away back to the bar where Zac is. He pulls the tip out of his back pocket to look at it. It's a hundred dollar bill. Holy shit. In all his days, he's never been tipped this much! This is fucking awesome. He doesn't conceal his happiness when he leans against the bar counter, slipping the bill in his front pocket this time. Jensen's got some very rich friends here, but he's leagues ahead of them.

Jared supposes that makes him rich too by default.

"This is my second tip tonight," Jared confesses. "And I didn't even get this much the first time!"

Zac grins, cleaning one of the cups. "It's because you're so cute. As long as you look the part, you'll get the most tips. Be careful though. These people are vicious. I was a Floor Boy just like you in another club. They'll eat you alive out there, even more so than the dancers."

Jared stares out to the customers, watching them interact with the dancers and the Floor Boys and Girls. He doesn't have to be close to know what they're thinking about. Hell, he even recognizes some of them now. Mark Sheppard is here, and he's notorious for his slave trade. Alongside him is Samantha Ferris who runs a brothel not too far from here. Powerful people.

"But I guess you're immune to all their advances then, huh?" Zac snickers. "Now that you're the King's property."

"Yeah," Jared agrees, remembering how Jensen said he'd feel extreme pain or discomfort if someone else tried to fuck him. "I guess so."

Immediately, a buzzer goes off in the bar, signaling that a table is in need of a assistance. Zac stops cleaning and reads the small screen on the bar, and grabs two bottles of beer and a tray. "Table thirteen. Refill."

Jared takes the tray, and looks over to table thirteen. There are two men there. One has light brown hair and a beard to match, but the other he cannot see; his back is turned towards him, and all he can view is the back of his head. Sighing, Jared walks through the club, smiling at the guests and workers alike.

He witnesses a man groping a stripper's breasts. She smacks his hand away to resume the dance, and he just laughs. Pervert. Jared's starting to believe that Jensen really said yes just to make him uncomfortable enough to leave and stay at home with him. That's not going to happen. Jared will win this game against his master.

Yet as Jared wanders closer to the table, he starts hearing a familiar voice. It chills his blood, and all of the hairs on his body stand up instantly. Finally, he makes it to the table, setting down the drinks. The man turns his head to him, almost making Jared suffer from a heart attack. The man's smile is wide, and his salt and pepper beard is just the same as it was not too long ago.

"My, my, my, what a wonderful surprise..."

_Jeffrey Dean Morgan..._

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Jared Padalecki," Jeffrey hums, tongue poking out to lick his bottom lip. "The thief that got away. I've been looking everywhere for you. It's like you dropped off the face of the earth...along with your family. What the Hell are you doing in a place like this?"

"I'm--I--I..." Jared stutters, afraid for his life. "I'm...working."

"Working, hmm? Here? This place belongs to the King, don't it?" Jeffrey smirks at his friend, then back at Jared. "You didn't."

At Jared's flush, Jeffrey chuckles, clapping his hands once. "You did Oh, this is just rich. You held an audience with the King to get me off your back. And he actually listened to you, didn't he? Well, shit. What did he take from you as recompense? You have no money, so what could someone like you possibly offer him? I wonder..."

Jared does not answer Jeffrey. He can't find the strength to do so. Before him is a man he has wronged, a man who wants to see him dead for his crimes against him. Instead, Jeffrey just takes his drink, sipping from the bottle.

"Anyway, Jared, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Detective Stephen Amell. Detective, this is the one I've told you so much about."

Oh, great. A cop. A dirty cop at that.

"Mmm..." Stephen leers at the teen. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet the little sneak thief, though I guess little would be incorrect."

Jared nods. "Nice to...meet you. Uh...enjoy your evening."

As Jared turns to leave, Jeffrey seizes him by the wrist. The young man freezes; his insides churn, and he suppresses the urge to vomit out everything. He tries to pull away, but Jeffrey's grip is strong. His touch hurts like hell, but Jared clenches his jaw through the pain. It's not just intercourse with others that causes pain.

It's forceful physical contact of _any_  kind.

"I'm coming for you both, boy."

"Let go of me."

"No matter what you do, no matter where you hide off to, just know that I'll be hot on your trail." Jeffrey growls, expression blank. He whispers to him. "You think _Jensen_  can hide you away from me? You think you're immune? Think again. He's going down, and when he does, you'll be all mine."

"Stop!" Jared whines, snatching away from him.

He catches his breath, and rushes away from the two of them before Jeffrey can so anymore damage. The pain he feels wanes away, but as Jared looks at his wrist, he sees that Jeffrey's touch has _burned_  him. Scared, he rushes towards the bathroom to tend to his wounds, locking himself. The young man turns on the faucet before splashing water on his wrist.

Dammit.

_Goddammit!_

This is the start of something new and _very_  scary. Jeffrey is planning something deadly, and Jensen has to know about it if he doesn't already. But if Jared tells him right away, his newfound freedom will be ripped away from him in the blink of an eye.

"Fucking pussy..." Jared scolds himself in the mirror, prepared to call it a night.

There has to be something that he can do.

He can't let Jensen die.

He can't lose him.

He can't let his family die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Again, I apologize for the quality of this chapter. I'll do better with the next one! 
> 
> Next up: A murder! 
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Don't Think Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jared strives for more independence, someone conspires against Jensen.

When Jared gets home, he rushes straight past Jensen, and up the stairs until he reaches their shared bedroom. He hears his master calling after him as he locks himself in the bathroom, but he says nothing. He absolutely can't. Jared has made up his mind. He _won't_  tell Jensen of his interaction with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and he'll attempt to conceal the bruises on his arm.

"Jared?" Jensen says from the other side of the door. He's followed him up here. He calls him again when he tries to open the door only to find it locked. "Jared! What's wrong? Are you okay? Open the door."

Jared quickly strips out of his clothes, grabbing a baggy, long sleeved shirt to pull over his head. "Ye--Yeah, I'm okay, just a second!"

"Why is the door locked? You know how I feel about those..."

"Just--" the young man swallows, pulling the sleeve over his arm to hide the bruise. "Give me five minutes please. I'm sorry."

Jared listens closely to the door; he can hear Jensen trying to let the lock. He slips on his underwear quickly, and pulls his hair up in a tiny, messy knot. In a matter of seconds, Jensen manages to open the door, startling Jared. He looks around the bathroom curiously before his gaze lands back onto Jared. The young man can't seem to look away from his darkening, green eyes.

He can tell that something is off. Jared is afraid that he already knows, but he can't say anything yet. He'll never trust him to be alone again...

"What are you doing in here?" He asks.

"Nothing," Jared replies, hiding his hands in the sleeves of the sweater. "I was just changing, that's all."

"You needed to lock the door to do that?"

"I...it happens. Just a reflex." Jared mutters, attempting to squeeze by his master. "Won't happen again."

"Hey, wait a moment."

As Jared crosses back into the bedroom, Jensen catches him by grasping onto his hand. In that instant, all Jared sees is white. He gasps, feeling intense pleasure building up in his body; his nerves have been set ablaze. Jared goes weak at the knees instantly, legs wobbling uncontrollably. Without warning, he falls toward towards Jensen. At the last moment, the King captures the young man in his arms, cradling him.

Jared looks up into his eyes, gripping his shirt fiercely.

It's happening. The touching-- _Jensen's_  touch. It drives him insane, he makes his body want him everytime. Jared can already feel a wet spot in the front of his underwear. His cock is erect, almost poking right out of his boxers. He melts completely in Jensen's hold, and that's how he knows he's severely fucked. The King looks down at him with that soft smirk he has, pushing Jared's hair away from his face.

"Jensen..." Jared huffs, succumbing to the pleasure spreading to his cock and ass. "I need...I need..."

"Tell me. Tell me what you need, Jay."

"You." He says. "I...I _need_  you, please. Please let me..." Jared grabs Jensen's shirt, unbuttoning it with unsteady hands. The King allows him to. "Let me...I want...please."

Seconds later, Jared finally manages to unbutton Jensen's shirt in its entirety. The King shrugs it off with one quick move, and gently picks Jared up off his feet. He carries him in his arms, kissing his face and lips as one would do to a trusted lover. Strangely, that's all Jared feels when Jensen does this to him. He's not too rough, or forceful when they have sex. He's attentive, not only chasing his own satisfaction but Jared's as well, just like he said before.

_He cares._

Soon, Jared finds himself on his back, staring back up into the sun, Jensen. He has to close his eyes for a second or else he'll lose it completely. However, when Jensen pries off his boxers to stroke his manhood, Jared's eyes and mouth shoot open.

"You love it when I play with this, don't you?" Jensen smiles, working his wrist. Droplets of precome ooze from the slit, and he uses that to lube up the tip of Jared's cock. "Answer me, Jared."

"Yea--Yes--Oh, my--!" He can hardly speak. All Jared knows right now is pleasure.

Jensen takes his hand away after a few more strokes, causing Jared to whine like a bitch in heat. He cranes his neck to the side to see Jensen stripping out of his clothes until he's laying beside Jared, naked from head to toe. The young man has never seen anyone as beautiful as Jensen; his eyelashes a full, and a bit feminine, but he makes up for that in every other way possible. He kisses Jared again, and presses his cock against his thigh. Unconsciously, Jared reaches out to touch it; it's hot, and pulsing.

"How can you make me want you so much?" Jensen whispers, hand splayed over Jared's flat stomach. "What are you? Were you sent to destroy everything that I am?"

Jared's not quite sure what he means by this, but he answers the best way he can.

He captures Jensen's lips again with his own, bringing him closer and closer until he's laying on top of him in between his legs. Jensen deepens the kiss as his hands find themselves under Jared's sweater.

"Maybe this shirt needs to come off," The King laughs as he pulls back. He looks younger when he's like this. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Jared panics when Jensen tries to take off his sweater. He pushes him back until the King is sitting up on the balls of his feet, stunned. Jared licks his lips, trying to come up with a lie.

"I...we can leave on the shirt. It doesn't bother me."

"But it's bothering _me._ " Jensen says firmly. "Jared, take off your shirt."

Jared swallows nervously.

"What's--what's the big deal, anyway? It's a shirt. It's harmless." The young man tries to seduce the King, crawling up to him until they're face to face. "It won't bother you too much."

Jared's advances don't get him too far, however, when Jensen grasps his wrist. He doubles over in pleasure as Jensen pulls up the sleeve to reveal the massive scar he's been attempting to conceal. Jared falls onto the bed flat on his back with Jensen gazing angrily at the mark on his body. The teen's cock twitches relentlessly from Jensen's touch, and he nearly comes just like this.

Nevertheless, Jensen prevents him from doing so...somehow. He glares at the bruise, giving off serious murderous vibes.

"Who has harmed you?" The King asks in a calm, threatening manner.

Jared writhes in apparent bliss, unable to control his body. Despite this, he still has the capacity to lie. "Jensen! A man! He grabbed my arm! I don't know him!"

"Do not lie to me! I am your King!" Jensen roars, pinning Jared's hands above his head. There's fear in both of their eyes, and desperation. "Do not...do not lie! Who was this man? What did he want from you?"

Jensen stops himself short, scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"Heh, as if I didn't already know what he wanted. You will give up the identity of this man, or you won't set foot out of this house again!"

The King licks Jared's wound, and it suddenly starts to feel a little better.

_What are you?_

Jared, not wanting to lose his freedom a second time, lies once again.

"He was no one!" Jared wails. "I've never seen his face bef--before! Jensen, please, just _help me!_ "

"You want my help!? I'll give it to you." Jensen descends upon Jared, covering his body with his own. He curls his hand around Jared's throat, not hard enough to hurt. As if he could ever hurt him.

Jared moans under him, wiggling his hips to get some kind of friction going between them. He feels horrible for lying, but he wants to be selfish. He wants to be free! There definitely are dangerous, sinister plans at work, but Jared holds tight to the belief that Jensen already knows what's happening. Danneel said it herself.

So yes, he'll continue to lie just to have his freedom for longer. He'll figure something out. He always did. That's how he survived in this world for so long.

In the blink of an eye, Jensen shoves his raw cock inside of Jared's ass. One would expect it to burn and be painful, but no. As Jared thought before, it's _always_  pleasurable with Jensen. There's nothing but pure warmth with him. The King burrows his length deep inside all the way to the hilt. Jared doesn't suppress the moan that comes out of his mouth, too busy swept away by Jensen setting his soul on fire.

"You are _mine,_ " he growls. "You belong to _me_! No one else! I will show them--I'll show them all!"

Jensen looks down on Jared, and his eyes begin to slowly change color from green...to blood red. It comes as quite a shock to Jared, but he can't fight the pleasure in his body to even seem frightened. Suddenly, he feels something happening to him. A slight tingly feeling on the right side his neck. There's a sizzling noise for a brief moment, and it stops as quickly as it started.

"Now they will know..." Jensen smiles, dropping down to pepper kisses on Jared's neck and mouth. "They will know who you belong to, and you will never forget. Jared, I..."

The young man frowns, cocking his head to the side as Jensen's hard dick moves around inside him. There's this look on his face that Jared can't decipher. Anguish? Longing?

_Disappointment?_

No.

No, Jared can't handle that.

He doesn't want to disappoint his master. Not now, and not ever.

Taking advantage of his distracted state, Jared pushes Jensen's chest until he's sitting up again. Before the King can ask what he's doing, Jared straddles him, and guides his thick member back into its home. They both moan in unison as it happens; Jared wraps his arms around his master's neck, moving his ass up and down to show him just how much he needs him.

"I'm sorry," Jared groans, hiding his face away. His cheeks burn hot. "I'm sorry, Jensen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

Jensen holds Jared into a hug, fucking up into his backside fervently. "Hush. It's okay, Jared. My beloved Jared."

"Jensen. My...my master. Forgive me."

"You are forgiven. Jared, I think I'm..." Jared lifts his head up, staring Jensen in the eyes to see what he's going to say next. Jensen's eyes have reverted back to their original color, and he's smirking. "I'm going to come inside of you."

It's not what Jared expected him to say, but it's enough for him. Jensen's words set off a switch inside of him, and he automatically shoots his load without being touched. He paints their chests white, and collapses into Jensen's arms just as the King breeds his insides. They stay glued together for a long time, huffing and panting heavily.

Jensen soon grasps Jared's head with both hands, resting their foreheads together. It's oddly intimate...and very sweet. The bruises on his body have vanished, healed completely. Jensen is responsible for this. How is this possible? What are these strange abilities he possesses? Nonetheless, he grins at the young man.

"Promise me you're not hiding anything from me."

_ba-dump_

Jared's heart is beating irregularly.

_ba-dump_

His palms are sweaty and clammy.

_ba-dump_

Jensen's gaze doesn't falter.

_ba-dump_

It would be foolish to lie to this powerful man.

_ba-dump_

But Jared has always been foolish. He sighs softly through his nose, kissing his master.

"I promise."

At first, Jared thinks that Jensen will demand answers again, that he'll figure out the lie and confine him to the bed forever. However, he does the opposite. His grin softens, and he nods in understanding. He touches the side of his neck where he felt that weird sensation, rubbing gently at the skin.

"Always mine?" Jensen asks, kissing his chest.

Jared nods. "Always yours."

_Always..._

It isn't until later on that Jared discovered that he was "branded" by his master; his initials on bright red "ink" on Jared's neck.

_**JRA.**   
_

****

He feels immense guilt now. There's no worse feeling than lying to someone who you might care about.

Care about?

Perhaps...It's a possibility.

Jensen has been showering him in attention since the night he came home with bruises on his arm. There hasn't been a single moment when Jared wasn't groped, kissed, or fucked against something. After all, it's in his "contract". And it's not like Jared hates it--because he really doesn't, he's always going to love it if his body keeps singing the way it does when Jensen even _breathes_  on him.

With Jensen, Jared knows he's desired, he knows that there is someone looking out for him, caring about his wellbeing. When Jensen says that Jared is _his,_  and only his, Jared feels that deep in his heart and soul. Jensen is a man of considerable power and importance. He could be demanding or rough if he wanted, but he's not. Not with Jared. And if he is, his hard exterior comes crashing down; no more walls.

And after reviewing all of this in his head, Jared finally realizes that he does care for the man he calls master.

Call it Stockholm Syndrome if you like, Jared does not care one bit. Jensen is all he has right now.

_I am his, he is mine._

"Hey, Newbie," Zac yells, snapping his fingers at the idling Floor Boy.

Jared blinks out of his thoughts quickly. "Huh--sorry, what's up?"

Zac snickers, mixing drinks for a pair of lovely ladies further down the bar. "I was asking you if you'd like to hit up the arcade with me tomorrow."

"Arcade? People still go to those?"

"Do people still go--" Zac sputters, holding one hand over his heart in mock agony. "You wound me! Of course people still go! It's literally down the street, and you're coming with me." Just as Jared attempts to reject the offer, Zac holds up his hand. "I'll pay, obviously. It's our day off."

"I can't." Jared tries.

"Well, why not?"

"Because..."

_Because Jensen is a very protective/possessive/jealous man who wants to keep me on a tight leash._

"Because I have a curfew." He says instead. It's not a total lie, but it's not the entire truth either.

"Oh, come on!" Zac huffs. "You'd have a lot of fun, I know you will. I'm sure the King wouldn't have much of a problem with you spending a few hours playing mindless arcade games with someone as harmless as me."

Jared wants to go to the arcade with Zac very much, yet he knows that Jensen would object to it. Jared knows him well enough now. Zac is, as he just said, harmless. Sure, he flirts with anything that walks and talks, but it's fine. He doesn't make anymore strong passes at Jared. It would take some convincing to get Jensen to say yes, and Jared is prepared to do whatever it takes; just the thought of having Jensen drive his fat cock inside of his hole makes Jared quiver.

So, Jared sighs. "I'll talk to him...but no promises."

Zac grins at him, sliding the drinks over to the two lovely ladies. "It's a yes then. Can't wait! Once you see my high score in Battle Brawlers you'll lose your mind!"

"Yeah, whatever." Jared scoffs.

"Diggin' the new tattoo, man. Looks good on you."

Jared blushes, but he doesn't comment. It's not a tattoo, it's a fucking brand.

Soon, Zac receives an alert at the bar. He checks the the screen, and  tapping a few buttons before grabbing a bottle of beer and a tray. He pushes it towards Jared while simultaneously pointing at the table where the order came from.

"Table thirteen."

Jared follows where Zac is pointing, only to see a face he hasn't seen in a while. It's that dirty cop.

Detective Stephen Amell.

The older man locks eyes with him, smirking with a discreet wink. Jared clenches his jaw, quickly snatching the tray from the counter. He doesn't hide his obvious glare from him. This has been going on for far too long. It's annoying as it is frustrating. After checking on a few customers first, Jared finally makes his way towards the table.

He sets the tray down harshly, hands on both of his hips as Stephen glances up at him with a playful smirk. Jared wants so desperately to smack the piss out of him, but that would only raise eyebrows and result in his immediate incarceration.

"Well, hello to you too, Dollface." The detective says, popping the cap on his beer.

"Why do you keep coming here?" Jared asks, sitting on the other side of the table.

"What, a man can't enjoy a drink and a lap dance?"

"Not everyday for two weeks, no. What do you want from me?"

"Hmm..." Stephen hums as he takes a long pull on the bottle. "What makes you think I'm here for you?"

"Cut the shit!" The young man hisses. "I can see right through that act of yours. This isn't my first time dealing with cops like you. What do you want?"

Stephen sets his drink down, leaning back into his chair. He smiles warmly at Jared before reaching out to caress the marking on his neck. Jared pulls back quickly, determined not to have a repeat of what happened when Jeffrey Dean Morgan did something similar. The detective chuckles, irritating Jared more than he already is.

"You're cute," he says. "Shame you became one of the King's sex slaves."

Jared takes the offensive, and defends his master from such slander. "I'm _not_  his slave."

"Really? You have his name on your neck. It doesn't matter what you call yourself--a slave, his sex partner, his toy--you'll never be his equal. No one is. He sees everyone else as beneath him. You know..." Stephen reaches into his pocket, taking out a card with his number on it. He places it on the table, sliding it in front of Jared. "I can help you, but only if you help me."

"What is this? What do you _really_  want?"

"Jared, I know it must be difficult to follow your master's every order, even the ones you don't wish to follow. What he's doing to you is _wrong,_  can't you see that? He's using you as nothing more than fuck slut. Listen, all you need to do is relay whatever secrets you have on him to me so I can take him down, and free you from this Hell. Don't you want to be free, Mr. Padalecki?"

Freedom.

Of course he wants to be free!

He wants to wake up in the morning and go wherever he wants to whenever he wants!

He wants to talk to people and go out without any repercussions.

He wants to actually _hold_  his mother close.

And Jared almost accepts.

_Almost._

He thinks about Jensen, about how despite his current situation, he has _never_  put an unwanted hand on him. The King has never harmed him in any way, physically or mentally. Jensen has been nothing but forthcoming...and sometimes kind. Jared can't betray him, he doesn't have it in him to sell Jensen out to men like Amell and Morgan.

Jensen is not the best man in the entire world, though he does what he can.

Jared feels something for him.

_I think I'm--_

"No." Jared says in a stern tone of voice.

Stephen raises up an eyebrow at him. "No?"

"That's what I said." The young man rises out of his seat. "No. You have nothing on Jensen, nothing at all. You'll never have him. Not you or Morgan. If I find you here again, I'm not going to tell Jensen. I'm going to kill you myself. You'd better watch your back."

With that out of his system, Jared turns to leave, heading back to the bar. He can feel Stephen's gaze on his body, watching the way he moves. Jared doesn't care. That man is bad news. He won't heed his warnings, that's for sure.

But is Jared prepared to do whatever it takes to protect Jensen?

You're goddamn right he is.

"You'd do the same for me..." he whispers to himself, determined to lay down the law when he sees Jensen again.

****

Jensen is already near the living room holding a glass of whiskey when the front door opens. With one hand in the pocket of his slacks, he smiles knowingly as Jared piles inside, stripping out of his coat and dropping his work bag on the floor. He kicks the door shut, staring heatedly at Jensen. That look is unmistakable. He's ready and willing.

The King smirks after downing the last of his drink; he tosses the cup over his shoulder, and the glass shatters behind him.

In the blink of an eye, Jared rushes up to him, grasping his collar for a smoking hot kiss. Jensen allows this, but uses his enhanced strength to take control. He grabs Jared's hips, pushing him backwards until he hits the wall. They stare at each other for a few seconds, then resume in their scorching make out session. Jared's hands are all over Jensen, unbuttoning his shirt and touching his scarred chest. He pulls back from him, panting. Their mouths are inches apart; their breaths mingle.

"What do you want?" Jensen questions, unzipping Jared's shorts.

Jared toes off his shoes as his shorts and briefs pool around his ankles. He discards them as well, kicking them to the side. "I want you."

Jensen whips out his cock. It's already hard. He picks Jared up, and the teen wraps his long limbs around his strong frame. "Who do you need?"

"I need you."

"What do you..." The King takes a moment, licking the palm of his hand to lube up the head of his stiff member. He quickly slides it in, savoring Jared's look of immense pleasure. " _Crave?_ "

"I crave...your cock."

Jensen groans, pumping his hips up faster and faster. "Fuck."

The King fucks his boy hard against the wall, never stopping, never letting up even after they both endure shattering orgasm after orgasm. They fuck madly like rabbits well into the night, on the floor, on the couch, in the bed, everywhere. And everytime Jared smiled and ran away from him, Jensen would grin and chase him down, fucking him some more.

And now here they are, bodies intertwined together, legs and feet rubbing against each other at the foot of the bed. Jared reaches out to touch Jensen's face, index finger poking at several parts on his face. Jensen chuckles, already knowing what he's doing, but he asks anyway because he wants to hear Jared say the cutest thing ever.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jared grins. The post-coital glow makes him look like magical creature of myth. The thought tickles Jensen to no end. "I'm counting your freckles."

Jensen smiles. "Counting my freckles?"

"You have so many..."

"Yes, that usually is the case when one is born with freckles."

"I see that. I lost count by 30."

"One could only guess why." The King hums, grabbing Jared's hand. He kisses the palm sweetly. "I know why you've done this, I know what you want to do."

There's slight fear in Jared's eyes, and all Jensen desires to do is wrap him in a giant embrace and tell him it's perfectly fine, that everything will work out in the end because he has a plan. "You do?"

"Of course I do. You want to spend more time outside. You want to go to the arcade. You're still a child at heart, still pure." Jensen stares into his eyes. "I can't help but to be selfish with you. I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you, I don't want others to look at you, I don't want anyone touch you but me...but I suppose I...have to take your feelings into consideration as well, don't I? You're free, but you are limited. That is never good for anyone. I must fix this. After all...this is sort of partnership."

Jensen can see the apparent surprise on Jared's face; he can see the wheels turning. Everything will come together soon enough. Everything will be just fine. Overcome with emotion, Jared inches closer to him, pressing his lips against Jensen's. The King loves this. He loves when Jared comes to him on his own volition. It makes it not so one-sided.

"Thank you," the teen whispers. "Thank you very much for this."

Jensen nods. "Of course. However, there will be a slight change in plans."

"Oh..."

"I get to go with you."

Jared perks up, surprised. "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious." Jensen laughs. "It's been a long time since I've ever done anything remotely childish and fun. Perhaps Danneel will accompany us, if she's willing that is."

"I'd like that."

Jared nuzzles into Jensen's side, and the King hugs him close, kissing the top of his head. They stay like this for a long time until Jared unexpectedly falls asleep in his master's arms. Jensen pry away from him.

"What are you doing to me?" Jensen asks Jared long after his breathing evens. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, admiring this sleeping beauty. "Why are you making me feel things all of a sudden? I'm supposed to be this stoic bastard with a sadistic streak, yet you threaten to destroy all of that. I'm not gonna to toss you away. I'm going to keep you. Forever."

Jensen closes his eyes, resting his chin on Jared's head.

"I promise."

****

**A Few Days Later...**

Jared smiles warmly at the patrons as he goes from table to table collecting trays and checking in on customers. His chipper attitude earns him a multitude of tips as well as unsolicited eye contact from the seedy and shady businessmen and women. It's no surprise that they desire him in their beds, but discreetly flashing the brand on his neck causes them to back off. Jared is property to one man, and one man only, and he's proud to admit it.

As he does his rounds, Jared reminisces about the other day at the arcade with Jensen, Zac, Danneel, and her lover, Steve. Jared immediately recognized him as the man who helped her into the car once she left the mansion. Anyways, the trip was great even if Jensen growled softly everytime Zac lightly touched Jared. The teen was able to beat his friend's high score in Battle Brawlers, and won a fifteen dollar bet.

It felt amazing being out of the house and club for longer than usual. Jared had the time of his life, and so did Jensen. Hell, he even snuck them to the bathroom while everyone was distracted just to have a quick session. Things are really starting to look up between them if Jared's perpetual glow has anything to say about it.

"You're on a roll today." Zac grins behind the bar.

Jared mirrors his grin, dropping empty trays in the counter. "I know. I just feel great tonight."

"I bet. Hey, next time we go to the arcade, I'm crushing your ass in Battle Brawlers. I want my high score back, dammit!"

"Yeah?" Jared sticks up his middle finger playfully. "Too bad. I'll beat you everytime."

"We'll see about that, Padalecki." Zac chuckles. His attention is Once again drawn to the screen on the bar. He prepares a tray and a glass of vodka, presenting it to Jared. "Looks like there a customer in private room two. Try not to get confused for a stripper, okay?"

"Me? Not a chance."

"Those long legs say otherwise!"

Jared snorts, grabbing the tray and walking off. "Bite me, Levi!"

He hears his friend laughing behind him, and it causes him to have the tiniest grin on his face. Anyone in his situation would cry, or lament over the loss of their previous life, but not Jared. If anything, it's gotten better. He's able to video chat and call his family knowing they're being taken good care of. His mother is looking healthier by the day, and everything is alright. If Jared plays his cards just right, maybe Jensen will let him see them.

The young man blushes when he thinks of him again.

This is becoming something more than what he had originally expected. Jensen's not an evil man. He's just a big teddy bear underneath all that macho man posturing. A gentle man to his lover in secret.

Jared squeezes his way through the large throng of people on his way to the private rooms. Someone suddenly gropes his ass, and a sharp pain shoots up his spine and into his chest. Jared exclaims, quickly resolving to get the fuck out of this crowd. He eventually makes it out without further incidents, gasping as the pain dulls, and fades away. It was used as a safeguard to prevent Jared from seeking pleasure from another, but Jensen has to know that he'd _never_  do that now.

Regardless if Jensen believes it or not, Jared finally ends up at the door leading to the private room. He knocks once, and the door unlocks from the inside; mechanized locks. Jared doesn't know why Jensen allowed this to be a feature, but he doesn't care. Thankfully there are cameras in these rooms to monitor the dancers and the clients. Once Jared steps inside, the door closes behind him, locking instantly.

Before he can call the client out on his or her behavior, he hears a familiar voice coming from the darkened room.

"Mr. Padalecki, nice to meet you again. Have you considered my offer?"

Jared squints in the dim light, noticing a couch with a person sitting in the middle. A man. He can make out the man's silhouette perfectly, and the lights above change color along with the shitty dance music. The man's face is illuminated in full; a red light shines down from the ceiling.

"Detective Amell." Jared grounds out through his teeth. "What an unpleasant surprise."

Stephen crosses his legs. "You're practically glowing. The King has been treating you well?"

"That's none of your business," Jared growls, turning to go press the emergency button. "And I think you should leave."

"I know what he is, Jared."

Those words stop the young man in his tracks. He stands there paralyzed, unable to move or speak. Someone knows Jensen's secret, a secret not even Jared knows. How could he possibly be aware of what he is, or what he can do? Finally, Jared managed to turn around, still holding onto the tray. Stephen looks at him with a smug expression, smirking as he gestures for Jared to give him his drink.

Jared doesn't want to go anywhere near him...but he _does_  want to hear what he has to say about Jensen's secret. So, he walks slowly over to the detective, allowing him to take his drink. Jared sets the tray off to the side, waiting for Stephen to finish.

"I know what that bastard can do," he teases. "I know how he rose to power, and it ain't normal. Jensen has strange abilities--abilities that you'd only read about in fiction, fairy tales. I plan on taking him out with a secret of my very own. Has he ever told you where he learned how to do what he can do?"

Jared shakes his head in the negative.

"I see. The less people know, the better I guess. What he can do is traced back centuries, all the way back to the dark ages, medieval times. The Cult of Solomon. Witchcraft. This is all real, Jared. All of it. I can save you from him if you just turn your back on him. Don't forget what he's done to you--has he ever let you hug your mother since you've last seen her? Have you seen any members of your family? Listen to me. He is a monster, and he needs to be stopped. Come with me."

Jared swallows a hard lump in his throat as he forces himself to process everything Stephen has said to him. Dark ages? Witchcraft? Cults? It all seems so surreal! And Jared doesn't know why, but he actually believes Stephen! He's seen probably only a fraction of the King's power.

It would be so easy just to say yes, to surrender all control and go willingly with Detective Amell...

But he won't.

He's _never_  going to betray Jensen.

So, Jared comes up with a plan. He briefly scans the room, and spots his prize. Behind the couch is a cart with an ice bucket on top of it. Inside of the ice bucket...is an icepick. Jared reaches behind him, undying the small apron from around his waist. It drops to the floor quickly, and he saunters over towards the detective seductively.

"How about a massage as we negotiate?" The teen says, winking at Stephen.

Stephen grins, sitting back in his seat. "I knew I'd get you to see the light."

"Don't get too cocky now."

"I can afford to be."

Jared chuckles, though it's very disingenuous. He walks behind the couch as Stephen removes his jacket and shirt. He sits back again, naked torso out for the entire world to see. Jared wastes no time. He places both hands on Stephen's shoulders, and works his hands carefully. He used to do things like this for money, an odd job here and there...though most men also wanted a hand job to finish it. Thank God he put that part of him behind.

The detective sighs happily as Jared massages his shoulders, closing his eyes. "You're good at this. Maybe when this is all over, we can get you a job as a masseuse. You'd be perfect for it."

Jared laughs. "Yeah, I'm sure. So, about our arrangement..."

"Ah, yes. Simple: In a few days time, you will lure Jensen here after hours, and I'll take over the rest."

"Do you plan on killing him?"

"A man like him doesn't deserve to be in prison, but in the ground. I have a way of defeating him, and I've got help."

Jared hums. "Does anyone else know about Jensen?"

"Just our mutual friend Jeffrey Dean Morgan, of course. He's discovered something epic that he says will finally tip the scales in this town."

"So...just you and Morgan know of Jensen's power?"

"Yes, exactly."

Jared smirks.

"Good to know."

In the blink of an eye, Jared reaches into the ice bucket, grabbing the icepick. He quickly drives the sharp object into the side of Stephen's neck, wriggling it around. He pulls it out, and blood spurts everywhere on him, and on the couch and floor. Stephen stands up, putting his hand over his wound, but it's too late. Blood pours from his mouth and his neck, and he drops to his knees, defeated. He's dying, and Jared is enjoying every minute of it. He looks up into the young man's eyes, vision blurry.

"I told you I'd kill you if you ever came back. I'm loyal to my master."

With that, Jared kicks Stephen in the chest, and he falls dead onto the floor. He breathes heavily, still clutching the icepick with a deadly grip. And then, all of a sudden, the door to the private room opens, possibly overridden from the outside. In steps Jensen accompanied by Danneel and four men in clean up suits. When Jared looks into his eyes, he smiles, dropping the icepick.

He then proceeds to utter the most dangerous three worded sentence known to man.

"I love you..."

Jensen smiles as the men get to work on the body. "And I love you. I think it's time. You're ready."

"For what?"

"The truth."

****

**Meanwhile, in Scotland...**

"Raise it higher!" Jeffrey demands, shouting at the crew he hired. "Come on!"

The men use winches and pulleys to lift up the large coffin that was dug way into the earth. Jeffrey smiles as his prize comes closer and closer to him. He's been searching for this for a long time, and it's finally here. All the texts, all the inscriptions have been right! Too bad the one thing he wants the most is way out here in the snow covered ruins of an old Scottish castle. Nevertheless, Jeffrey is finally getting his own little...upgrade.

Eventually, the workers manage to extract the stone coffin of an old templar knight to the surface. It's incredibly heavy. Perhaps whoever buried this man (and the man himself) wanted the secret to stay contained. Jeffrey, however, has the means and the man power to forcefully acquire such a secret. Soon, the coffin is laid upon the ground, and Jeffrey orders men to pry open the stone grave.

The men eventually open it, and Jeffrey looks inside. Not surprising, there are skeletal remains of a templar knight. Centuries old. Yet in his hands he is clutching something, an object that rests inside of a worn, disgusting smelling bag. Jeffrey's eyes light up as he pries the bag from the dead man's hands.

He rips the bag trying to get the item out, and he nearly cries aloud on the spot. It's here. It's really here! Jeffrey holds up the item, a large tome of incredible power. One of two books that once belonged to the Cult of Solomon.

A grimoire.

"I've got you now, Ackles..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be revealed in the next chapter!! Stay tuned!


	4. I Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jensen tells Jared the history of the Cult, Jeffrey continues to dabble in the darkness. 
> 
> Later, Jared makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to make this chapter for a long time. You'll see soon enough! This was my longest chapter yet. Enjoy! (I apologize for any hiccups! I'll get to them soon!)

This feels oddly domestic, Jared thinks as Jensen carefully dries off his wet hair with a towel. The young man has just exited the shower with Jensen, happy that there aren't any lasting lies between them. Jensen takes a brief break from drying Jared's hair to pull on a solid grey thermal; Jared sits on the bed in one of Jensen's t-shirts and boxers, comfortable.

The young man smiles up at his lover when he comes back to tend to him, lightly massaging his scalp. Despite Jensen's gruff features, he actually has very soft, manicured hands. Gentle, one might say. Jared doesn't writhe in uncontrollable pleasure this time as Jensen takes care of him which is something he finds odd. Perhaps he can turn it on and off like a light switch. It seems plausible given what he can do so far.

Eventually, Jensen stops drying his hair only to begin combing it back with a hairbrush. The King laughs quietly to himself. "How do you get your hair to become the way it is when dry? It must take you a long while."

"It's an ancient secret." Jared teases, earning him another chuckle from Jensen. "But you'd know all about ancient secrets, right?"

Jensen grins. "I know a few things."

"Yeah? Like what?"

The King doesn't say anything for a long time, only brushing back Jared's silky, brown hair. He seems so fixated on his luscious locks that Jared thinks he might have developed a kind of kink for it. It's cute, to be very honest, that Jensen is adamant about playing in and with his hair. He's like a child finally understanding what it is to do such things.

Jared appreciates his adorable streak. It distracts him from the obvious deadly one that he exudes. He's not entirely sure what it is he has done, but murder seems to be right at the top of the list. To have such a strong grip over the city--and possibly beyond that--has to be the work of otherworldly powers. Jared relaxes into Jensen's touch when he finishes brushing his hair, laying back into his arms. The King kisses the top of his head, hands wrapping around his front.

He feels...loved.

"The abilities I have are very dangerous..." Jensen whispers, allowing Jared to mess with his fingers. "I hardly use them unless I'm given no other choice."

Jared touches something cool on Jensen's finger, and picks up his hand to inspect it. There, on his right ring finger is a band made of pure silver. It has strange inscriptions on them, markings that don't seem real. Jared has never seen this ring on Jensen before, and it makes him question where it came from in the first place. Suddenly, Jared remembers back a few weeks ago, in the study. He untangles himself from Jensen only to spin around and face him.

"What's in the safe?" He asks, flashing his master--no, his _equal_  puppy dog eyes.

Jensen sees right through that look; he rolls his eyes and laughs. "Don't give me those eyes. There's no need for that. I was going to show you anyway. Come. There is so much to know."

The King stands up from the bed, and graciously pulls Jared out with him. With a warm hand on his lower back, Jared allows his lover to guide them out of the room and into the halls of the mansion. The lights are all on, and the people in the paintings and portraits seem to be staring down at them as if in...approval? That's how Jared sees them at least. They look different here.

Even Sir Snabberdowel-Ackles is staring at him with pride.

"Did you know the whole time?" Jared asks Jensen as they walk side by side. "That I was lying, I mean."

Jensen sighs. "I had suspected, yes, but I knew somehow things would turn over in our favor."

"Our?"

"Our." The King confirms, smiling at his companion. "You've become much more than I expected of you. You're no longer how I viewed you when I selected at my club. You're loyalty to me has been noted, and now you will be rewarded, my love."

Jared blushes outwardly at Jensen's final words.

_His love. I'm his love._

He loves Jared, and Jared loves him back. If he didn't, he wouldn't have killed Stephen in cold blood the way he did. He couldn't risk anyone else knowing about Jensen and how to dethrone him. And now Morgan is out there preparing some sort of trap for Jensen to walk into. Jared's never been more afraid in his life. If Morgan has something that could bring Jensen down...then That means the city will be his, along with Jared. He promised him that, and the teen can't even begin to imagine what kind of torture he'll endure by his hands.

Stealing is wrong, Jared is fully aware of that, but money is very hard to come by when you're living day to day chasing the next meal. His mother was dying, he had to do _something_  to help her, and if that meant stealing from a notorious gangster with a huge chip on his shoulder then so be it! Jared knows he wouldn't be in this mess had it not been for his own mistakes, but at least his folks are better off because of it. And here he is, living with and being fucked by the most dangerous gangster of them all.

Jensen Fucking Ackles.

A gangster with supposed magical superpowers.

Life is truly grand.

"Stephen told you that he knew what I was," Jensen mutters as they close in on the study. "That he knew what I could do. Hmph. That fool didn't know a thing, but I will show you just what it is I am capable of. Witchcraft? I hate that word."

Jared picks at his fingers, nervous. "He mentioned the Cult of Solomon...what is that?"

"We're almost there. All will be revealed, Jay."

The young man nods solemnly as they press on, but his cheeks heat up once he feels Jensen's reassuring hand on the top of his head. He does these little touches and gestures when he notices Jared's nervousness, and it makes the teen feel better. Although it's the subtle nickname from him that makes it all so much more satisfying. It came naturally, there was no forcing it out.

Jared has accidentally called Jensen "Jen" in retaliation to see his reaction. Of course, the King was rightfully stunned, but he countered this by putting Jared in his lap, making the young man ride him for what felt like forever. Even after it was over, Jared still said it again out of spite. Jensen just let him have it.

Maybe that's when he started to fall on love with the teen? Hmm.

Eventually, the two of them make their way into the study. Jensen gestures Jared to open the door for some unknown reason, so without hesitation, he reaches out for the doorknob. Jared turns the knob, finding the door to be locked. He frowns, jiggling the doorknob in frustration as Jensen chuckles weakly next to him. Is this some kind of joke? It's a pretty shitty joke if you ask him. What is the exact purpose of this? A test? It's stupid.

After a few more seconds of fiddling with the door, Jared finally gives up, sighing in indignation. He steps aside, silently signaling for Jensen to unlock the door in his stead and stop playing such foolish, childish games. The King himself gives him an amused smile before doing the unexpected. He moves his hand over the doorknob slowly. After that, the lock clicks, and the door swings open on its on.

Jared stares astonished at the miracle in front of him before staring at Jensen. The King simply smirks and shrugs, waltzing into the room without a care in the world. Jared stands there for a few moments in a daze, only snapping out of it when Jensen clears his throat from inside. Grasping the thread of reality again, he walks into the room after his lover, but nearly jumps five feet into the air when Jensen closes the door without touching it.

"I don't think I'll get used to that..." he says, rubbing his forearm.

Jared glances around the study. It looks just as it did the last time he was in here, not a single thing out of place. He watches as Jensen crouches down to remove the rug concealing the hidden safe, revealing the hatch. The young man goes down to his level, staring him in the eyes. Jensen licks his lips, excited.

"I never thought I'd get to show another these kinds of things before."

Jared scrunches his brows together. "Danneel doesn't know?"

"She doesn't know the full story." Jensen confesses. "She knows about the powers I wield, but she doesn't know how I got them. I trust her...though Danneel cannot be exposed to this." Jensen opens the hatch, and enters the combination to the safe. The lock disengages, and Jensen glances at him once again. "Are you ready to know the truth?"

Jared nods to him once. "I'm ready."

The King grins at his lover, reaching over to kiss him passionately on the lips. "Alright."

Jensen takes a deep breath--several in fact--as his hand closes around the lever that opens the safe. Jared can tell he's been sitting on a major secret for most of his life, and that he's ready to let it all out. The look of anxiety on the King's face says as much. Jared rests his hand over Jensen's to calm his nerves, watching as he opens the safe.

Inside the metal box rests a large leatherbound book. Jared takes his hand away from Jensen so he can lift the heavy book from the safe. It has no name, but on the front it has an illustration of a huge, golden tree. Jared says nothing when Jensen places it on the floor between them, closing the safe and the hatch altogether. Jensen's hand hovers over the book, and it shoots open immediately, pages flipping on its own. Jared's eyes widen at the action.

Suddenly, the pages stop moving, landing on a chapter in strange writing. Jared, of course, does not understand the language, though looking at the endings of certain words he gathers that it might be Latin. Above the well worn page is writing written in bold, red ink. It seems...ominous at best.

"Blood Magic," Jensen says finally. Jared looks up to him with a confused expression, but the King presses on. "You wanted to know, well here it is."

Before Jared can even begin to ask, Jensen turns the ring on his hand. What happens next comes as a total surprise. The ring "activates", and starts cutting into Jensen's flesh. Jared cringes, but Jensen doesn't flinch at all. He lets the ring dig into his skin until a small river of blood runs down his hand. The blood doesn't touch the ground, resting in Jensen's palm. He holds his hand upwards, and the blood starts defying the laws of gravity, collecting in the center of his palm.

In a matter of seconds, the crimson liquid swirls in his hand, forming a ball the size of an apple. It starts to float in the air; not a single drop gets on the floor as Jensen controls it. Jared gazes at the hovering glob of blood, amazed. He reaches out to poke at it, but recoils quickly after. It's not solid; the blood moves around as if it were water. The ripples encompass the sphere. Simply astonishing.

"Blood Magic..." Jared echoes.

Jensen nods. "Yes. Magic exists, Jared. I am able to wield this destructive power. I've had practice; many years of it. It was very dangerous, and I had often bitten off more than I could chew."

Jared thinks about the scars on Jensen's torso, the deep cuts that have since healed over.

"There's so much you do not yet know," Jensen continues. "Where would you like me to start?"

"Um..." Jared mumbles, biting the inside of his cheek. "I'm not...sure. Maybe you can start with, uh...explaining the blood."

"Yes, yes, of course. So, as you can see, I can control and manipulate my blood." The King directs Jared's attention to the floating glob of blood, twisting it, rotating it, making it change shape. "I can cause it to solidify, take the shape of anything I see fit, or turn it into a weapon."

As he says the last part of his speech, Jensen moves his hand towards the door. Three small drops of blood come out of the larger clump to go flying into the wooden door, piercing through it, leaving small, bullet sized holes. Jared swallows, intrigued yet also slightly terrified. Jensen sees this, and uses his other hand to reverse the damage in the door.

"That was Time Magic. Relatively easy, but still dangerous. Blood Magic is one of the most dangerous kind of Magic of all, not because of its volatile nature, but because if utilized in the wrong way..." Jensen trails off, directing the hovering sphere of blood to drain and slither its way back into his wound. He closes it up, smiling nervously at Jared. "It can also potentially take the life of the caster. As I said before, I've spent years perfecting the craft; through trial and error, I mastered its ways. I excel the most in this school of Sorcery."

"Sorcery," Jared notes, remembering Jensen's little tick not too long ago in the hallway. "Not Witchcraft."

"Exactly."

The young man sighs heavily, allowing himself to fall firmly on his ass on the hardwood floor. He brings his knees up closer to his chest, and bites on his thumbnail absently. Never in all his years did he ever think that this would be presented to him. He never woke up one morning and thought, "Yup, I'm going to be sitting across from a handsome Sorcerer who uses Blood Magic and controls the entire city with an iron grip!"

That has now become reality.

Jared glances over at Jensen who is staring intensely into his eyes, analyzing him. Scanning him for something. The teen flashes him a weak smile, and it causes the King to huff out a little chuckle. In a way, Jared is happy about his current situation. He thought that it would be better _not_  to know, but knowing only makes him more and more tied to Jensen. After all, his blood is mingling inside him right now, spreading through his veins.

"So..." he hums, sniffling. "Who is the Cult of Solomon, and how did you come to have this book?"

Jensen's eyes light up at the question, almost as if he's been _dying_  to tell another would about it. Jared's guess is right, and the older man inches closer to him to explain.

****

_Long ago, in a long forgotten kingdom, there was a King. This King had ruled the land with cruelty. "The Tyrant King", they would call him. His practices were unfair, and the way he handled the kingdom was deplorable. Without mercy, he would spend the kingdom's riches on parties, stuffing his fat mouth, and fornicating with several unwilling partners._

_Just when the kingdom looked to be lost, two men entered the picture. They called themselves the "Kings of Solomon", and they carried with them two grimoires of power granted to them by a powerful deity of the same name. Disgusted by the Tyrant King's treatment of the kingdom, the Kings of Solomon worked together to fight against him, waging war on the bastard. The Tyrant King had an entire army at his disposal, but the two Kings had each other, and that was enough._

_Working as one, the two Kings of Solomon slaughtered the Tyrant King's army, and obliterated him. With the kingdom free of his reign, a new king was crowned, and they Kings departed from the kingdom, but not without drawing attention to themselves. Some citizens of the kingdom bowed to them, swearing fealty to the two Kings. The pair, not used to such attention, allowed the ones who wanted to leave the kingdom to come with them. Thus, the Cult of Solomon was born._

_The Kings were revered as Gods by their followers. They traveled the world, freeing slaves and liberating kingdoms under the harsh thumb of monsters. There were men and women who saw their gifts as blasphemous, and killed any who supported them. Witch Hunters. The Kings vanquished any who dared to harm one of their own, and kept pressing on. In that time, the Two Kings grew close, and they soon became lovers. For a while, there was peace...but where there is peace, there is tragedy as well._

_One of the Kings discovered a hidden secret in his grimoire, a passage concealed by the darkest of Magic. While his lover forbid him from digging around in the secret section, the King was seduced by the power. He unlocked the hidden knowledge in his grimoire. Black Magic. Necromancy. Evil things. Solomon wanted to see if his "experiments" could resist the temptation of darkness, but he was wrong._

_The First King defected from the Cult of Solomon, and was dubbed as  the "Shadow King". The Second King, now known as the "Sun King", tried to make his former lover see reason, but his mind was already corrupted beyond measure. He did not wish it, but the Sun King was forced to battle the love of his life to protect the world from darkness. The battle lasted for months, neither one of them stopping for air. The devastation was great; nations torn apart by their feud._

_It all came to a head when they were both injured, near death. The Shadow King bled heavily from his abdomen whilst the Sun King felt his own life force draining away from him. Overuse of Blood Magic. They died together in each other's arms. Romantic, was it not? After the dust settled, the remaining members of the Cult of Solomon collected the grimoires, and burned the bodies of the two Kings._

_They buried away the grimoires, vowing to never again make the same mistakes. In time, the Cult was forgotten, as were the grimoires, Solomon, and the two Kings themselves. One member, however, did have faith that humanity would one day make good use of the grimoires again. And so, she hid clues around the world, hoping that someone would have the common sense to use them wisely._

****

Jensen finishes the story, and Jared raises his head up to the ceiling in thought. They had migrated from the floor to the comfortable couch in the study during the tale of the Cult of Solomon. Jensen is sitting next to him, quiet as a church mouse. Jared is the same, reflecting on the story that was just told to him. He believes every word now, now that he's seen what Jensen can do with his own two eyes.

"I wish you would say something." Jensen murmurs, scratching his wrist. "The silence is deafening..."

Jared turns his head to face him. "I mean...we're not quite done with the story, are we? How did one of the books--I guess we can call it the 'Sun Grimoire'--get into your possession?"

The Kings gaze goes towards his lover. "I wasn't always the King of this city, Jared. There was another before me. I'll start at the beginning." Jensen gets up, walking across the room to his desk. He picks up the picture of him as a boy with Danneel at the orphanage. He looks at it with a solemn smile. "I never knew my parents. I was told that they didn't want me, but I have since found that out to be false. They were killed by the previous King. They owed him a debt they couldn't possibly repay."

"I'm so sorry..."

Jensen's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows down his anxiety. He sets the photo down. "It's alright. You know, I grew up with Danneel. We were inseparable, like brother and sister. As we grew older I started to believe she felt more for me, but I didn't act on it. It felt wrong to me. We had friends there. Thomas, Michael, Jason...lovely friends. They..." Jensen stops, balling up his fists. He sighs. "There was a fire in the orphanage, and they died. Everyone...except Danneel and I. We were the only survivors. It was no accident. The King had an issue with the man who owned the building, and wanted to say an example by committing the worse sin."

Jared can see the sorrow on his lover's face, and he can hear the pain in his voice. He cared about these people very much. To him, they were his only family. Jared doesn't move from his seat, nor does he push Jensen into continuing. He merely sits in silence until Jensen starts up again.

"I took Danneel, and I made a vow that I would kill the King to avenge our family. It was hard living on the streets at sixteen. We both knew we had to do something for ourselves, so...we did things we weren't proud of. We sold our bodies to affluent men, men who had done dealings with the King. We took 'sleeping your way to the top' to a new meaning. It wasn't long until we were both in the King's lap. For some reason, he took a liking to me more than Danneel, and he kept her locked away in the basement. I was his toy; I was only built for sex, he'd tell me. After violating me, he would show me strange things though, like...magic tricks. They weren't."

It's hard listening to Jensen's story, but Jared knows why he's doing this. "What did you do to him?"

Jensen turns back to him with a smug grin. "I killed him, of course. He was foolish enough to tell me about the grimoire, and his abilities. One night, as he slept, I found a knife. I took that knife across his throat, and watched as the light left his eyes. When the deed was done, I unwittingly absorbed his knowledge. It was strange. New languages filled my head with pictures of spells and incantations. I studied the grimoire, using it to crush my enemies. I rose up in the world, cleaning up after the previous King's mistakes, though I have made many, many mistakes of my own that I wish I could take back. I am feared now, I am ruthless, but I am also fair, something my predecessor was not. I am now a King of Solomon...and I want you to be the second. _My_  second."

Jared's heart stops beating for a millisecond.

Sweat forms on his back and neck, and he picks nervously at his fingers.

Did he just hear that right? Jensen wants _him_  to be a King of Solomon? That's what he said, right? Of course that's what he said, and it scares the living shit out of Jared. The thought of commanding and conjuring Magic like Jensen is simply preposterous! Jared can't do that! Sure, Jensen studied on his to perform his impossible feats, but Jared is just...Jared.

Just Jared.

That is fear here, obviously. The young man is deeply afraid of accidentally doing something that might hurt himself or Jensen in anyway. And to be a King? The _Second King?_  It's insane!

"It didn't go over so well with the last two, remember?" Jared hears himself say.

Jensen chuckles. "I am aware, but this grimoire does not possess that destructive power. There are two, each with their own branches of Sorcery. You will use mine to learn."

"Will I, now?"

"You're the only one I would do this for. I know Jeffrey has the other grimoire. I don't know where he is, or how he found it...but he has it. He will attempt to unlock the secrets within that grimoire, and darkness will fall once more. I cannot allow that to happen-- _we_  cannot let it happen. Jared," Jensen says, coming down on both knees in front of him. He grasps his hands, staring him in the eye. "Please. I love you. Help me fight this threat to keep order."

Now this is getting exciting! Jared was initially afraid of participating in a full on Magic War between two men of power, but it seems he has no choice now. If it means getting to spend more time with Jensen then he'll do it. Gladly. Jared nods to his lover, smiling.

"I don't know how to read Latin."

Jensen grins, shaking his head and sighing in relief. "I'll translate it for you. Thank you."

The King gets back onto the couch, but pulls Jared into his lap, kissing him and fondling him everywhere. Jared moans into Jensen's mouth, full body blush in place. He yelps when Jensen squeezes his erection, and he grips his shoulders in turn. As Jared reluctantly breaks the kiss to breathe, Jensen starts to tear off his underwear, soft hands kneading the young man's buttocks. The familiar spark is back, the pleasure that spreads throughout his body when Jensen touches him. It makes it hard to think.

"You will be..." Jensen laughs, nibbling at Jared's neck and jawline. "The best King. You will learn things that you've only dreamed of."

"Jensen--make love to me," Jared whispers, grinding his ass into his lover's lap. "Please. I want you."

"Mmm..." The King growls. "Me and only me?"

"Only you. Always you."

"Okay, my love. Hold tight to me."

They fucked on that couch all night, never stopping to catch a break. Jared begged and begged for Jensen to keep touching him, to keep filling him up with his love, and the King dutifully obliged. The young man became to like the idea of becoming Jensen's Second King more and more, willfully agreeing to cast down any who opposed his lover. Each time they climaxed together, the lights flickered, and Jensen told Jared that he loved him more than life itself.

"My blood is inside of you," he whispered. "As your blood is also inside of me. We are forever bound...My King."

Jared kissed him.

_Your King, My King._

****

Jeffrey unceremoniously dumps the grimoire onto the large table, knocking everthing else away. He doesn't need anything else. He has what he was searching for. Jensen is not the only man who knows of the Cult of Solomon and the Kings. That son of a bitch has the twin grimoire, but it will soon be Jeffrey's if he's got anything to say about it. Jensen's reign is over, and it's time for a new King to take his place.

The mobster turns the pages of the grimoire as his goons watch on curiously. They think their boss is going mad, and perhaps he is. He's been on this crusade for nearly two years, hitting riddle after riddle, dead end after dead end. But now he's gotten what he's wanted. Jeffrey growls softly as he rushes through the pages, trying to find the section he wanted to see all along. Finally, he happens upon a chapter in Latin dubbed "Shadow Manipulation".

Intrigued, he takes a moment to look over the writing until he spots detailed instructions on how to activate the Magic. He cackles like a madman for a short time, startling his men.

"Did you know that we are all born with the capacity to do Magic?" Jeffrey says to them, moving his hands and fingers in a complicated fashion. "The strength of the cast depends solely on the willpower of the caster. And I have massive willpower."

At last, Jeffrey read the spell on the pages translated into English.

"Devour those standing in the shadows."

Immediately after finishing the spell, he feels a surge of power flow through his body, shooting up his spine and into his brain. The two men in the corner watching their boss jump as the lights in the room flicker and go out completely. Darkness falls before them, but before they can react, they feel a queer tugging at their feet. There was nothing in the room with them before this happened, and now they're afraid.

Unable to see anything, all they know is that someone, or _something,_  is pulling them down into the floor, clawing at their clothes. The men attempt to shriek in terror, only to discover that whatever power has gripped them tight is working its into their mouths, silencing their screams. It's not long until the darkness swallows them whole, and they vanish from this world and into the pitch black abyss.

The lights turn themselves back on, and Jeffrey hums in satisfaction. Pleased with himself, he clasps his hands together, grinning like a madman.

"Well, shit. This is gonna be fun!"

****

**Sometime later...**

There are over hundreds of thousands of spells and spell combinations in this chapter alone in this entire chapter. Jared's been stuck on this section for days, going on a week. Thankfully, Jensen did indeed translate the Latin on the pages (sort of) by enchanting Jared's eyes. Now he's able to see the words in his language. This is freaky, and a little unorthodox, but it's exciting nonetheless.

He's missed work because of this, and if he had been working for someone else, Jared is sure he's be fired by now. However, as it is, he's just on temporary leave. He's gotten worried calls from Zac, but the young man has reassured him that he is fine and well.

He sighs, bored. He's read the same passage over and over again, and it's getting kind of stale. Something about mental barriers being used to  block oncoming mental attacks. That can be useful, but right now Jared doesn't wish to read another goddamn sentence about it. He huffs, and stares at the fireplace in front of him.

Out of spite, Jared waves his hand and causes the firewood to ignite. The flames shoot up in a small blast before calming down significantly. He smiles confidently to himself. Thermokinesis is the ability he most excels in. Depending on the temperature in the room, he can either freeze an object or incinerate it completely, but he can't simply conjure ice and fire at will. At least not now. He'll have to get to that chapter later on.

There are many, many pages dedicated to Magic and Sorcery. Jared snickers quietly when he remembers Jensen's stance on the word "Witchcraft". He says he hates it because it sounds "barbaric" and "cultish" to him despite this all coming from an actual cult. Perhaps he just wishes to separate himself from all of that. Jared can relate.

All of a sudden, his phone begins to ring. The young man slips in his bookmark into the grimoire before closing it. He fishes through his pocket to see just what is going on. When he looks at the screen, he is pleasantly surprised when he sees his family's face on the photo ID under "Folks". It's a video call. Jared smiles, and accepts, holding the phone up to his face.

"Hey, guys!"

Jared's parents sit together on a couch with his siblings behind them, smiling and waving. His mother speaks first, looking healthier than ever. "Hi, Jared. How are you doing? You look tired."

"Yeah, I've just been reading a lot lately." He laughs. "This book has really gotten me...engaged. It's a lot to proceed."

"Try not to stay up too late, bro," Jeff, his brother, smirks. "You'll start looking like you're in your fifties."

"Shut up. How are you guys?"

"Well, we're fine," his father says. "We got to go out into the city yesterday. That was fun."

Jared sighs. "I wish I could've seen you..."

Jared's sister Megan nods, giving him a tight lipped smile. "Yeah...me too, Jared. Now that you and the King are closer, maybe you can convince him to bring you here for dinner. It's harmless."

"Hmm," Jared thinks, knitting his brows together. "That's not a bad idea. It's just dinner. It's not like I'm asking him for my own private jet. I'll run it by him."

"It would mean the world to me to see you again, Jared." His mother nearly whispers. "It would."

Soon enough, two suited men enter the picture. Jensen's men. They speak softly to the other members of the Padalecki family, telling them that the video call must end soon. Jared is saddened, but he understands.

His father sighs through his nose, putting his arm around his wife. "We gotta go now, Jared. Stay safe. We love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, dad. Bye."

"Bye."

The call eventually ends, all too soon for Jared's taste. He locks the screen on his phone, sinking further into the couch he was sitting on. He misses them like crazy, and it wouldn't be such a bad thing to run the idea by Jensen. He's become more open to a lot of things lately, and if Jared is to become his Second King, then he will have to out every once in a while.

Jared grumbles under his breath, and picks up the grimoire once more. He resumes his passage, determined to give Jensen a piece of his mind.

****

"Remind me why we're meeting with the Pellegrino Family again."

Danneel sucks in her teeth, rolling her eyes at Jensen sitting beside her in the car. She opens her tablet, scrolling down the list. "To discuss the recent cut you've given them."

Jensen clenches his fist once, cracking his knuckles. "Have I not been generous?"

"You lowered their pay from 40% down to 25%."

"That seems fair to me." He takes out his phone, looking at the wallpaper. It's Jared, sleeping. He almost starts to dial his number, but the car soon comes to a stop. Jensen looks out the window, spotting a large factory with nothing else around them. They're basically in the middle of nowhere. "What a strange location to discuss business."

"They chose this place because neither you or them have any ties here."

"This is a set up." Jensen deadpans.

Danneel hums. "Smells like it. Ready to go?"

"After you."

Their driver--Steve, what a nice, devoted man--gets out of the car first, walking around towards Danneel's side of the car. He opens her door, grabbing her hand when she extends it. Jensen snorts quietly, watching the way his sister figure's face lights up. He knows all about this Steve Carson, he hired him after all. He knows where he lives, what he eats for breakfast, and how often he and Danneel meet up for sex.

Jensen is not blind. He notices everything, he just pretends that he doesn't.

After waiting for a few seconds, Jensen exits the car as well, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He has a feeling that he's going to need to move around freely in there. Outside with them are other cars, presumably belonging to the Pellegrino Family. Four. That's a hell of a lot of cars for a simple business meeting. If it didn't smell like a trap before, now it does.

Little do they know that this isn't his first rodeo.

Together, Jensen and Danneel walk into the factory, accompanied by some of the men working for Pellegrino. The building looks to be abandoned; rusty and worn by time. Jensen hums to himself, pondering on whether or not to purchase this place and fix it up. It could bring in a lot of cash and give some desperate people jobs. He considers it, but decides that there are more important matters to attend to.

Soon enough, he and Danneel are led into a large open space. The sun shines brightly down upon them through the massive hole in the ceiling. Up ahead is the head of the Pellegrino Family, Mark Pellegrino himself. Sassy, quick witted, but unpredictable, Mark is definitely a force to be reckoned with. He's dressed down today in a simple pair of jeans and a blazer. It's a shame really.

He should be dressed more appropriately for his funeral.

"Your Majesty," Mark says in a condescending tone; he does a weak half-bow also. "It's nice to see you again."

Jensen cracks a tiny smile. "Likewise. How is the wife doing?"

"She's well, practically radiating happiness at my new found promotion."

"Promotion?"

"Haven't you heard?" Mark snaps his fingers once, and several of his grotesque goons come out of the shadows in the factory. They're all brandishing semi-automatic weapons or blunt instruments like clubs or batons. Mark seems pleased with himself, crossing his arms over his chest with a huge devilish grin. "I'm the new King. Or I will be in a few minutes, at least. Bow to me."

"We bow to no one, you dick." Danneel snaps.

"Oh, she's a firecracker. I like that. So, listen, before I slaughter you and everyone you hold dear, including that little slave I've been hearing so much about, I just wanna say something. We had a deal long ago. I gave to you my business, and you provided me at least half of the profits. And now--now you think you are above me? You cut down my percentage, Ackles."

"It's just business." Jensen grunts, uninterested.

Mark frowns. "Just business? Okay. Alright. Just business." He turns towards his men. "Kill them."

Danneel doesn't flinch, nor does she panic as Mark's men ready their guns for attack. Jensen, however, chuckles.

"You had your concerns, you could've just come to me, and address them. Now you threaten my life and the lives of the ones I love?" Jensen smirks as he turns the ring on his finger once. "You're not very bright."

In an instant, the silver ring cuts into Jensen's finger. His blood quickly seeps out of the wound, running down his hand. A few drops hit the floor before hovering back into the air. Mark and his men gasp in apparent horror as Jensen's blood forms into some sort of crimson whip attached to his hand.

With a quick snap, he commands his whip to lash out at the nearest asshole, severing his head in the process. Though mortified, the other men prepare to shootat them. With his other hand, Jensen yanks away their guns, leaving them defenseless. Danneel stays right where she is as all of this goes down, confident that Jensen will have it all under control.

And he does.

He swipes at another goon, causing the Blood Whip to become serrated. Upon contact, it cuts the bastard in half. While he does this, he mentally twists the necks of three other men simultaneously, making the only one left Mark. Jensen glares at him, walking slowly towards the traitor. Afraid for his life, Mark reaches into the waistband of his jeans, producing a handgun of his own. He shoots at Jensen, but he deflects each bullet with his whip until Mark simply runs out of ammunition. Jensen catches the very last bullet, and makes it clatter onto the ground.

The gun becomes obsolete, and Mark resorts to tossing it head on at Jensen's face. However, fate once again works against him as the King catches it midair, and causes it to melt into nothing. With another wild crack of the whip, Jensen severs Mark's left leg. The man cries in agony, falling to the floor. Jensen finally makes it over to him, standing over the poor guy.

"You--what are you!?" Mark sobs. "You goddamn Demon!"

Jensen shakes his head, and all of his blood comes rushing back into the cut on his finger. "Sorcerer."

With a thought, Jensen guides the discarded bullet straight through Mark's skull, killing him instantly. Blood, however, splatters onto his shirt. Mark's head flops down onto the ground in a satisfying _thump._  Jensen sighs happy, fixing the sleeves on his suit jacket. Even throughout all that has just happened, there's not a scratch on him or Danneel (save for the fucker's blood on his hood shirt). He looks back at her to see that she's grinning.

"I'll never get tired of that."

"Me either, but I'm not going to go around flailing my arms against my enemies."

"Will you ever tell me how this happened to you?"

"No..." Jensen answers truthfully, quietly. "Probably not. You won't ever have to do what I do. Come on, let's go. Jared's waiting on me."

****

Jared skims through the pages once again, bored as ever. He hasn't heard back from Jensen in a while, and it's getting a little late. He sits crosslegged on the bed, chomping down on an apple until he comes across the most peculiar chapter thus far.

"Time Manipulation..." says Jared to himself.

Interesting.

He fumbles through the thin pages, careful not to tear at how fast he's flipping them. There are instructions written in black ink, instructions on how to turn back the clock, or rewind it. Jared sets his apple down on the nightstand in excitement, eyes darting at the strange phrases in front of him.

There was never a time when he thought had be doing something like this. It's fucking crazy, and it doesn't make any sense, but it _exists_  anyway! Magic exists, Gods exist, and there is such a thing as Magic Grimoires that could possibly cause the universe to shatter if used together for evil.

So, yes, Jared is very enthusiastic about learning this stuff.

He follows the guides in the book; he flexes his fingers, moving them in complex positions. There just seems to be one big problem. He needs to use something to practice on. Time is a major construct, you can't just tear it away. It'll be like altering the fabric of reality, and that's never a good thing from what Jared has seen on television and in movies. No, he needs to be wary and smart about this.

Quickly, Jared turns towards the apple on the nightstand. It would be better if he tried this in something physically smaller than himself. He takes a deep breath, clearing his mind of all but the cast. After preparing, Jared says the spell aloud.

"The Hand of Time will be mine to control; past, present, future is my hands."

Jared feels the power surging through him meaning that the spell has been activated. He extends his hand, pointing it at the apple. He wills the object to go backwards in time, and it obeys. The huge bitemarks disappear instantly, and the round fruit is restored to its original state. Jared squeals happily at himself, proud that he has achieved something strange as this. But he doesn't stop there--we would he?

He takes it up a notch. Jared, being the inquisitive young man he is, decides to move the spell forward in time. With the spell still active, he causes the bitemarks to appear again; all four of them. The bites stop there, however, and the apple begins to decay before his very eyes. The skin molds, and the fruit starts to give off a very foul smell. Jared toys around with the time spell regardless, and switches from going forward to backward.

It delights him to no end.

_Forward._

_Backward._

Like a child with a new toy.

_Forward._

_Backward._

However, at the last second, Jared fumbles with the spell, mixing up the signals on his fingers. He feels the energy bounce off the apple and onto him, dead center in the chest. Shocked, Jared at first expects to wither away into a pile of dust or age backwards until he's a drooling baby crying for his mother. However, none of that happens, and he's left staring at half eaten apple on the nightstand.

False alarm it seems.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the door to the bedroom opens up, and in steps Jensen without his jacket and blood on his light blue dress shirt. Jared grins, but his face falls when he notices the blood. He attempts to ask, but Jensen silences him when he jumps into the bed, planting his lips onto Jared's. The kiss is much more passionate and fierce than normal, and Jared can't help but to be infatuated with his King all over again.

"What brought this on?" He breathes after breaking the kiss. "What happened to you? Is that your...?"

"Not mine," Jensen remarks, gesturing to the mess on his shirt. "Some asshole's that threatened to kill you. I took care of it."

"But--but are you hurt?"

Jensen chuckles. "I love hearing the worry in your voice. There's something about someone caring about me that makes me smile." Jared blushes at Jensen's words, but says nothing else. "I'm fine. I'm here with you. Jared, I want to forget about today. I just want to focus on us right now. Lie back for me."

And just like that, as if he has some goddamn switch, Jensen causes Jared to become putty in his hands. His touch sets Jared's skin on fire, and he completely melts. Before he's even aware of it, Jared is on his back, naked from head to toe with Jensen steadily rocking back and forth inside of him. He gasps, wrapping both arms and legs around his lover as he takes care of business. He can feel his orgasm approaching. If only this could last forever.

****

In the morning, Jared wakes up feeling refreshed and officially sexed out. There are unusual aches emanating from his back and legs, but that could just be from Jensen's treatment from last night. Then again...there's usually no pain associated with their post coital awakenings. In due time, Jared opens his eyes to see Jensen on his side sleeping next to him.

He truly looks so much younger when he's asleep. He has boyish charm as well as a somewhat shy attitude that only Jared can actually see. It's a shame Jensen hides it all, but he understands why. It would show weakness, and in Jensen's line of work, he cannot allow himself to show any kind of weakness.

Jared stares at him for quite some time before his bladder starts to call out to him. He flips the covers off of him, yawning as he swings his legs out to plant them on the floor. It's chilly, but the world always seems colder when your completely naked. As Jared stands up, he finds himself caught off balance, and comes crashing down to the floor. He groans, quickly getting back up. As he does so, Jared chances a look at his hands.

They're... _bigger_  than before. And his arms have more hair on them. He looks down at his legs, noting that they also have a little bit more hair than usual. But the thing that _really_  alerts Jared is the fact that he now has chest hair.

Alarmed, he rushes into the bathroom, gazing into the mirror. To his absolute shock and horror, Jared finds that he has aged significantly overnight. His hair is longer, hanging down to his shoulders, and he now has huge beard. Other than a few small crinkles, Jared is relatively the same, just...older.

Despite this, be screams at the top of his lungs, calling Jensen's name. The Mobster Sorcerer wakes up immediately, dashing into the bathroom with his hair askew. He takes one look at Jared before shouting once in surprise.

What the Hell is happening!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...that was unexpected! Lol I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!


	5. Love Is Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jared and Jensen get used to Jared's "new" body, forces conspire to tear away Jared's happiness forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time, but it's back! Here you guys go! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (EDIT: Bottom Jensen in this ONE chapter. Don't like, don't read.)

"Jensen--"

"Your physique is extraordinary!" Jensen gasps, marveling at Jared's chiseled torso. He runs his hands down his abdomen, shuddering at the six pack. His fingers touch upon the hairy trail that leads to Jared's crotch. "Dear God..."

"Jensen," Jared mutters. "My eyes are up here."

"Huh?" The King looks up, realizing he's touching Jared partly against his will. He stops, looking up at his Second King sheepishly. "Sorry. You just look..."

"Hairy?"

"Even more beautiful than before."

Jared blushes at the King's words, then quickly realizes that he's much larger and possibly stronger than him. Maybe not by much, however. Jensen is very strong, and he has the help of that grimoire. Still, it's a little unnerving and strange to be... _bigger._  It feels like the plot of a cool 80's movie, but even more outlandish than wishing on a fortune telling machine. Jared didn't ask for this.

But he's here now, all grown up. Somehow.

"I'm a goddam caveman," Jared grumbles as he turns to the mirror. "Look at me. Is this what I'll look like when I'm older?"

"You _are_  older." Jensen says, coming up behind him to caress his body. Jared lets his hands wander all over him; he pays special attention to his chest and buttocks. "My God, forgive me for saying this, but you are my exact fantasy right now. Stronger, taller..."

Jared's body reacts to Jensen's strong advances, and in no time, he's hard as a rock. The King's right hand trails down his chest, going past his navel to grasp at his strong tool. Jared gasps as he clutches it, and makes the bold decision to look down. It surprises him-- _both of them_  in fact--to find out that during his "time skip", his cock has grown as well. Jensen kisses the nape of his neck as Jared marvels at his new growth spurt. It's thicker, a little longer, and more sensitive to the touch.

But all of a sudden, Jensen lets him go, spinning him around until Jared is pressed up between him and the sink. He grabs Jared's jaw gently, fingers brushing over his immense scuff.

"Aren't we going to...?" Jared breathes against his lover's lips.

"Maybe later." Jensen smiles before touching his cheek. He's so warm, as usual. "We have to get rid of all this hair first. You look like present day Christ, but only if he were homeless."

"I can't even begin tell you how uncomfortable that makes me feel."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Well..." Jensen licks his lips. "Let's just get to work then."

****

This power is intoxicating.

Jeffrey laughs uncontrollably as absorbs the life force of one of his men. The poor bastard's eyes roll to the back of his head, and he ages prematurely until he's practically a fucking skeleton. Jeffrey takes his hand away from his chest, and the man falls to the floor, very much dead. The other guard standing next to him stares blankly ahead as he tries not to think about how his boss is going power hungry. It would be wise to keep his thoughts to himself. However...

"I can hear every little thing up in that tiny noggin of yours," Jeffrey says, licking his lips. "And I don't appreciate you thinking that way about me. You think I've gone mad, hmm? You wanna be next?"

"No--no, sir!" The man sputters, sweating profusely.

"Are you sure? I'd be sparing you a great deal of pain from the horrors of life. The world will devour a man like you..."

"I'm sure, sir. I'm fine...I'm fine."

"Do you think you could fight me if you read from this book? Do you think you can go up against me? Answer me."

"I...If I trained, I suppose I could..."

Jeffrey huffs. "Hmph. I hear what you're saying, but your head is telling a different story. What's your name?"

"Marcus."

"You're weak, Marcus, and I don't have time to babysit weaklings. I'm rising up, slowly, but surely. Consider yourself fired."

With just a snap of his fingers, Jeffrey causes Marcus to combust from the inside out. The poor man squeals in agony as he's set ablaze, running around the room like a chicken with its head cut clean off. Jeffrey just grins, smiling and laughing to himself as the last of his followers dies. He doesn't need them, he doesn't need anyone. All he needs is Jensen dead, and the other Grimoire. Jared's fate will be determined after his master's death, but Jeffrey knows deep down that the boy will have to die eventually.

Once his ex-follower is finally dead, Jeffrey causes the flames to disperse. He quickly walks over towards the open book before shutting and stuffing it in a bag. He has the hang of these powers so far. It might be the perfect time to return to the city to have a chat with Jensen.

And along the way, he'll take something important from that Padalecki kid. Maybe an arm. Or a leg.

Maybe both.

****

"Can you explain what happened to me?"

Jensen thinks for a moment as he cuts Jared's hair in the bathroom. "You were playing with time, and I suppose while you were trying to age the apple, you aged yourself."

"Well...how old am I?"

"Hmm..." Jensen leans over, placing his hand over Jared's heart. "Your chronological age is nineteen years old, but your physical age is that of a...a thirty-four year old. Hmm. Almost as old as me."

"And how old are you?" Jared asks.

Jensen chuckles nervously. "I'd rather not discuss it."

"Okay then."

If Jared's over thirty, than Jensen just might be as well. He does not know he real age as he's never asked, yet Jensen also seems reluctant to give it to him. By the slight blush on his face, it might be because he's embarrassed. Imagine that. King Jensen Ackles. Embarrassed. The two would almost never be in the same sentence as each other.

No matter what, however, Jensen has often stressed that he is merely a human being that's able to manipulate the forces of Magic, as is Jared and possibly Jeffrey.

The young man (not anymore it would seem) thinks of the horrible things Morgan will do if he comes back to this city in search of Jensen's Grimoire. If one of the good Kings in the story went mad and power hungry after looking through the forbidden pages, imagine what could happen if the already corrupt Morgan lays his dastardly eyes on them...

It's a thought that causes Jared to experience a bit of unease. Jensen immediately catches on, and quickly goes back to cutting his lover's hair.

"Can it be undone?" Jared asks.

"That depends," Jensen replies. "Do you want it to be undone? Look at yourself. I said before, you're stronger than ever. It wouldn't surprise me if you could stop a man's heart just by punching him in the chest."

"I don't know how I feel about that..." Jared mutters quietly. "I'm not a killer."

"Neither was I, but look how I turned up. Sometimes...sometimes we don't get a choice. When the time comes, you must act. It's either your life, or theirs, and I assure you, Jared, they will not stop until they see you dead."

Jared doesn't say anything in response to that, and the conversation is over. Jensen snips and clips away at Jared's overgrown mane, trimming it down significantly. He sits on the stool, watching as each little and long strand fall to his lap or on the sparkling white floor past his feet. Never in a million years did he have the faintest idea that he'd be in the presence of a Sorcerer who would come to love him and share his mystical secrets with him.

It sounds insane...but that's a massive understatement.

After a few more cuts along his bangs, Jensen sighs, tapping Jared lovingly on the cheek. He puts the scissors away, and grabs his lover by the hand to help him to his feet.

"The mangy mutt is now a stunning purebred. Close your eyes for me."

Jared obeys, and Jensen puts a gentle hand on the small of his back as he leads him towards the sink and mirror again. Each step is somewhat torture for him. He couldn't possibly look worse than what he had seen before...could he?

Finally, they stop, and Jensen tells him to open his eyes. Again, Jared obeys his lover's orders. Once he cracks open those multicolored portals, they widen significantly. Jared inches closer to the mirror, touching his own face as he does so. His beard his been trimmed down greatly. There's still some scruff, but not as much as before.

The most notable change, however, is Jared's hair.

No more are the long, horrible looking locks. Though there is still some length to his dark brown mane, it too has been cropped down, almost back to its original style. Jared's just thankful that Jensen didn't cut it all off to give him some gross buzzcut like the deceased Stephen Amell. May he burn in Hell...of whatever other plane of existence his soul might have wandered off to.

"You look just like a King." Jensen whispers softly behind him, left hand coming around to firmly grasp his chin. "The King you were meant to become. A God among men."

"I don't want to be a God..."

"Trust in the power of Solomon, Jared. It won't steer you on the wrong path unless you choose to stray on your own volition."

Jared turns around after marvelling at himself in the mirror. He puts both hands on Jensen's face, bringing them both closer. "I don't care about that. I just won't stray from you."

"I had hoped you would say that." Jensen chuckles weakly.

Time for talking is over.

Jared pulls Jensen's face to his until they're finally kissing, lips pressed against each other lovingly. They resume where they left off last time, tongues in each other's mouths, wiggling about, moaning and groping each other roughly. Being taller than Jensen, Jared uses his height to his advantage by spinning Jensen around, pushing him to the wall closest to the sink. He pins his arms above his head, panting as their breaths mingle together.

Jensen looks up into Jared's eyes; Adam's apple bobbing coarsely. He bites his lip just when Jared's hand comes down to rub at his crotch.

"So...are we gonna do it now?"

Jensen laughs as Jared sticks his hand in his pants, fondling his cock and balls. Without doing or saying anything, he causes Jared to stop, and uses his powers to gain control once more. Jensen pins Jared on the wall where he just was, prying open Jared's mouth with the pad of his thumb.

"There was once a time I had dread the thought of another man ever being inside me again...but now I'm having doubts."

"You could teach me." Jared whines, hornier than a teenager going through hormones. "You could teach me everything, please, I could make it good. Please, Jen. I need you. I need...I fucking need you.."

Jensen smirks at him, hands feeling up his lover's sides. "I know. I know you do, my King. And you'll have me in that way, I promise. Just not today." He leans in close, licking Jared's neck before sharply biting down on his collarbone. "I want you on the bed. You got that?"

"Yes-- _God,_  yes!"

"Good. Get to it. Don't keep me waiting any longer."

****

Jeffrey steps through the doors of hospital, unconcerned with the security guards and the men and women rushing towards the E.R.

There are many people who seem to have problems that need tending to, yet Jeffrey does not care at all. He has issues of his own that require his immediate attention, and he's got no time to stop and worry about someone else. All he can think about right this second is getting his ass to the morgue to resurrect the son of a bitch who got himself killed.

As Jeffrey briskly walks the halls of the hospital with the Grimoire tucked firmly under his arm, he passes by rooms housing the sick, the elderly, and the dying.

It's a shame that this is what it's come to for them. He can see the light draining from them, the will to live, the will to carry on. Maybe, when he's finally conquered the city, he'll garner their attention; heal them and show them the way like the ill-fated King of legend. He had a plan, he had goals, he had an idea of how to rule the entire world...

But he was weakened by the love of the other King, and they both perished.

Jeffrey will not make that same mistake.

He loves absolutely no one.

Soon enough, he passes into the restricted area of the hospital. As expected, nurses and doctors attempt to dissuade him from going any further. If there is one thing that annoys Jeffrey more than idiocy it's people standing in his way. Callously, he kills them, literally ripping them apart with his dark abilities. Their blood splatters all over the walls and floor, but not a single drop gets on Jeffrey's new leather jacket.

He smiles with glee as each one who opposes him meets their end, all liquefied in some way. Just as he nears the morgue, Jeffrey spots a team of security guards coming for him, all weidling batons or stun guns.

Jeffrey slows down, but keeps pressing on, smiling wickedly. He feels invincible.

"Sorry, boys, but you're in my fucking way."

With a flick of his wrist, they all explode in cloud of red mist. Jeffrey walks on by unbothered by the carnage. By now, there will be people attempting to call the police. It's no use. He has complete and utter control. He seals shut every entrance and exit in the building, and compels the citizens to stand perfectly still as he continues on his mission.

Finally, Jeffrey comes to a stop at the morgue. He unlocks the door with his mind, and immediately slaughters the staff inside. After they die, he sighs in content, looking around the room for the dead bastard's body. It's been a while, so he's most likely still in cold storage.

Jeffrey mentally opens each slot housing a dead body, using his mind to locate the correct one. Having found it, he shuffles over to the body. The Dark Sorcerer looks down at the unmoving figure under the sheet, smirking. He reaches down to tear away the sheet, and snorts in amusement.

"Amell...you fucking idiot. I can't wait to let you have it."

He sighs again, taking the Grimoire in both hands. Jeffrey doesn't take time flipping through the pages; he opens on the right section, the one filled to the brim with the darkest of spells and hexes. His eyes skim through the passages until he gets to the correct spell.

Resurrection. Dark Magic.

"Old Lord Solomon," Jeffrey says, beginning the incantation. "Hear my prayers. Deliver onto me the darkest power. Let your will flow through my veins, into my soul! Allow me to change the world! Make me your instrument of power. Give me the power to defy death itself! Grant me the power to give life!"

At the end of the incantation, lightning and thunder strikes outside, and the lights flicker on and off in the building. Jeffrey looks around, one eyebrow quirked up curiously. Is this supposed to happen? Does this mean it's working?

Suddenly, he gasps, dropping onto his knees. Jeffrey clutches his chest, feeling his heart beating irregularly. It's erratic; two beats, six beats, seven beats in succession. He isn't dying, he can sense that. Something else is happening. Everything he once was is being drained away, replaced with someone... _something_  much darker than he ever imagined. Jeffrey's last ounce of compassion and love has withered away.

There's nothing left but darkness.

And as he is forever transformed, Stephen Amell's body rises, and he too takes a deep gasp. His skin is still quite cold and pale. He looks around frightened, eyes wild and wide as the lights and thunder die down. In that same instance, Jeffrey stands up, eyes permantelypitch black with a blank expression on his face. Stephen finally locks his gaze on him, scared and confused.

"Mor...Morgan?" Amell rasps. "What the Hell? Where am I? What is this?"

Jeffrey says nothing for a long time, but finally mutters: "What is the last thing you remember?"

Stephen frowns. "Remember? I...I was at the club getting drinks, having a good time, then I..."

_"So...just you and Morgan know of Jensen's power?"_

_"Yes, exactly."_

_"Good to know."_

It all comes rushing back to Stephen in an instant, and he touches the side of his neck. "That little bastard. Jared fucking killed me..."

"Yes. You let a powerless little nothing get the drop on you."

"He caught me off guard! Little fucker. When I get my hands on him..." Stephen trails off, looking Jeffrey in his darkened eyes. "If I'm back, I guess that means you were successful in finding that book."

Jeffrey nods once. "You're correct."

"And my being here...?"

"We have unfinished business, my friend. We started this together, we'll end it together."

Stephen grins, standing up from the table. His legs almost buckle, but he keeps his composure. The color returns to his body, and his blood courses through his system once more. "As Kings, just like you promised."

"Of course. Now, put on some pants so we can leave this place."

Amell looks down, noticing that he is indeed completely naked. He doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he licks his lips, and winks at Jeffrey as he walks by him to find his clothes. It doesn't take him long to find them in a clear plastic bag near the trash. Those bastards. Stephen angrily tears the bag open. That little fuckwad stuck a damn icepick in his neck, took away everything from him. His job, his life. As Amell slips on his underwear and jeans, he shudders at the memories that assault his brain.

When he died, he didn't go to Heaven, or anywhere pleasant.

He went...somewhere else. Somewhere cold, dark...and very evil.

The darkness in that place had many forms, and many different shapes. It resembled beings Stephen only saw in nightmares. It wasn't Hell, but it might as well have been.

Eventually, after he clothes himself, he and Jeffrey exit the morgue and back down the hall where the latter came from. Stephen chances a look around the halls as they walk, taking in the bloody mess that Jeffrey left in his wake. The former cop does not react, he only presses forward with the dark magic user.

"You've been busy." Stephen remarks.

"Yes," Jeffrey responds. "I have. No rest for the wicked."

They saunter on by the people in the hospital, the paralyzed individuals who are aware that they can't move on their own. They can only watch in fear as Stephen and Jeffrey exit the hospital together.

Stephen rubs the back of his neck. "So, what now?"

Jeffrey smirks.

Without looking back, he causes the hospital to catch fire; the flames engulf the entire building. The people inside scream this time, all witnessing an unnatural death. In no time, the fire worsens, and a series of explosions rock the hospital. By now, civilians outside have begun to notice, and they start taking pictures and calling the police. Jeffrey just continues to walk ahead with Stephen.

"We take what's ours."

****

"I...am at a loss for words, Jared. You are just so beautiful."

"Jen..."

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Tell me."

"I...I like it!"

It's a little embarrassing to do this, to be in this position again. No matter how many times Jensen has him this way, Jared always feels like a virgin all over again. The way he touches him--it sends an electric shockwave of pleasure down his spine and into his ass each time. The man's powers extend beyond simple parlor tricks, that much is certain.

Right now, Jared is on his back, both hands bound together above his head with a blindfold on. Dulling one sense can heighten the others, especially in the bedroom, at least that's what Jensen says. And he's right. Stripping Jared of his sight only seems to boost the pleasure. Jensen's left hand running down his solid chest while his right hand--slicked with lube--strokes his hardened tool. The King twists and squeezes the tip, making Jared throw his head back with a growl.

"You're perfect, Jared." Jensen sighs, cupping his large, enormous balls. "So perfect. Like a Greek God, sculpted just for me."

Jared clenches his jaw. "Jensen, _please!_ "

"Please what?"

"Fuck--I need you! I _want_  you!"

He hears Jensen moan above him, and before long, Jared feels his lover straddle him. He's confused for a moment as his cock slides in between Jensen's ass. The cogs turn in his head when Jensen grinds himself down on Jared; the Second King bucks his hips up, cock leaking like a faucet. Soon enough, Jensen snatches off Jared's blindfold, and he stares down at his lover intently. The look on Jensen's face is unmistakable.

"Jensen?" Jared rasps.

Jensen gazes into his lust filled orbs, eyes displaying nothing but want and love. His lips are parted as he guides Jared's sturdy tool towards his hole.

"This is what you do to me, Jared Padalecki. You take me so far out of my comfort zone. I swore I would never again do this...but you...you just...you're so..."

Jensen doesn't get to finish his sentence, not when he sinks himself down on Jared's erection. They both moan in unison as it happens with Jared uttering a slew of swears directly afterwards. He's not a full virgin anymore thanks to Jensen. The King finally takes the whole of him, sheathing his lover's dick into his ass. Jared bucks helplessly once again as Jensen squeezes his cock with his tight opening.

"Oh, Jared," he says, hands splayed on the younger King's chest. He moves himself, not allowing Jared's brain to catch up with what's happening. "Jared--Dear God! You're so big! You're so huge. Christ..."

"Jensen--oh my God!"

"It feels good, I promise. I feel good."

"You didn't have to--"

Jensen bends down, kissing Jared's sweet lips until they're plush pink and swollen. "I wanted to. You're the only one I'd do this for. Please don't tell me to stop."

Jared shakes his head, and digs his heels into the bed to deliver a swift, hard thrust. Jensen gasps, planting his hands back on Jared for balance. "Don't stop."

With that, their fates are sealed.

Jensen chuckles, and throws his head back as he rides his lover's cock like an expert. Jared grits his teeth at the tight heat surrounding his stiff member. He attempts to jab it in deeper, hitting Jensen's sweet spot; the bundle of nerves that he's only been able to locate once before.

"Let me loose." Jared huffs, biting his lip in anticipation.

Jensen smirks, one hand around Jared's neck possessively. "No."

"I can make you feel better if I'm allowed to move."

"You may be fucking me, my King, but I'm. Still. In. Control."

Each word is punctuated with Jensen rocking up and down in Jared's lap, causing the bed to bend and break. Unbeknownst to them both, they've been expelling massive amounts of power in their excitement. Jensen's eyes roll back as he feels his orgasm building, rising steadily. Jared's close too, he can sense it with his increased heart rate.

"Together." Jared grunts, pumping his hips up in time to meet Jensen.

It builds--

"Oh, fuck!"

And builds--

"Jared!"

Until he just can't contain it any longer.

"I'm coming!"

In their throes of passion, Jared slams up into Jensen two more times before unloading his balls. Not long after, Jensen cries out silently, and thick ropes of white hot come splatter all over Jared's chest and abdomen. Even after climaxing, Jared continues to lazily fuck Jensen; the latter shakes and quivers at the aftershocks before finally taking Jared's half-hard cock out of him. Sated, he bends down, kissing Jared softly on his lips.

"I love you, Jensen."

Unexpectedly, Jensen blushes, red touching upon his freckled cheeks. "I love you too." Shaking away from the milf embarrassment, Jensen unties Jared from his bonds, and lays down next to him. "One would think you've done this before with the way you made me finish."

"Just lucky, I guess." Jared smiles, cleaning himself up. "Spur of the moment."

"I'm sure."

"You know...I think I might stay like this for a while."

Jensen's eyebrows rise up. "Are you sure? There could be a way to turn yourself back to how you were before. You've skipped over a great deal of time..."

"I'm sure." Jared soon turns over until he's face to face with Jensen. "It's like you said: I'm bigger, and stronger. Anything that comes out way...I'll take care of it. I'm gonna keep protecting you."

"Protecting _me?_ " Jensen chuckles wholeheartedly, plucking Jared on the forehead. Jared laughs as he swats his hand away, but Jensen reaches out to touch his face, thumb caressing his stubbled cheek. He's so much more refined than before; definitely not a child anymore. He stopped being a child when he killed Amell.

Yes.

Maybe Jared has been protecting Jensen and he just didn't know it. He was willing to kill a police officer to protect the secrets he knew nothing about. Jensen thought that he had been looking after Jared this whole time, but the truth is...

"We protect each other," Jensen says seriously. "Because that is what our predecessors tried to do. We will be better than them; we will not succumb to the darkness. I have never felt this way towards another person before, Jared. I believe you were sent to me for a reason. Destiny. I will do anything you ask of me."

Jared's eyes light up. "Anything?"

"Anything." Jensen confirms, kissing him once more.

The Second King huffs quietly, smiling bright. "I...I, uh, think it's time I saw my family again, don't you?"

"I knew you were going to say that," The King grins. "And...surprisingly, I agree. Dinner with them would be both eventful and maybe a little awkward as well. I cannot rob you of them any longer."

Jared's eyes begin to brim with tears of absolute joy. All of a sudden, he surges forward to Jensen, and wraps his arms around his neck in a deep embrace. Jensen immediately reciprocates the action by hugging him back.

"Thank you! Thank you so much."

"Are you not worried about how they'll react when they see you like...this?"

Jared's sudden happiness drains away. His smile drops down significantly as he starts to rationally think about the consequences of his actions. He's not how they remember him, mentally or physically. Jared could be his own father if he had himself incredibly young.

The realization causes Jared to briefly separate from his lover. He looks at Jensen nervously, attempting to smile. "Maybe if--it shouldn't matter it them, right? As long as I'm there, alive and well. I guess you would need to vaguely explain what it is you do without actually explaining it. This is gonna be confusing."

"Hey," Jensen draws him closer, nudging Jared's nose with his. "We'll figure it out. I promise."

"I have faith in you."

Soon, Jensen rolls over and out of the bed, padding over towards the bathroom. "Come on, we have to get ready."

Jared scrunches his brows together. "Ready? For what?"

"Shopping. You've clearly outgrown your clothes, so now we need to buy _new_  new clothes. Preferably suits. You'll look stunning in them with your new physique."

"Suits? I--I don't do suits..."

Jensen sighs, leaning on the door frame. "Kings dress the part. Suits aren't just a fashion choice, they're a declaration of power, and we have _so much_  power."

Jensen ends it at that, and walks fully into the bathroom. He turns on the shower and steps inside, looking expectantly over his shoulder. Jared just lays there in a mild daze, reflecting over his entire situation with Jensen. It's tough, he won't lie. There's no reason to. He gave up all he was, he threw himself at Jensen's mercy and was strangely rewarded. Jensen saw something in him worth salvaging when Jared saw himself as a petty thief who was trying to save his family.

In a moment of fear, he decided to seek out the King...and the King chose him.

After some time, Jared gets up as well to join his King under the steady stream of water pouring out of the showerhead. It's steamy, and the sliding glass door becomes fogged. As soon as he's inside, Jensen assaults his mouth, pushing him up against the wall. With his inhuman strength, Jensen hauls Jared up, hooking his legs into his arms. Jared gasps as his hole is breached by Jensen's cock; the back of his head hits the wall, water sliding down his face and causing his hair to block his vision.

"You didn't think we were done, did you?" Jensen growls softly, nibbling at Jared's neck.

Jared suppresses the groan of pure pleasure in his throat.

Of course they weren't.

They never are.

****

"Jensen, I'm--"

"You're going to be alright."

"But what if they--?"

"They won't. They'll love you no matter what age you are."

"I just...you--"

"I'll be as respectful as I can...but I must confess, I've never dated, let alone met a partner's family for dinner. This will be a first for me."

Jared nods reluctantly, and lets it slide as they ride in the backseat of Jensen's car, chauffeured by Steve. It's not a secret that he's terrified out of his mind. You might ask "Why is he so frightened? He's seeing his family again." Well, that's just the thing. He's seeing them again after so much time apart. Jared is afraid that when they look upon him, they'll either run for cover, not recognize him, or be utterly scared of him if they find out he murdered a man in cold blood. That thought alone causes him to wonder on just how much they're aware of.

Since Jared is not a "prisoner" in the King's house anymore, perhaps they aren't as well, though Morgan's sudden disappearance may hamper any progress there. After all, the first place Morgan would go to enact revenge would be where Jared's family is, and Jensen has assured him long ago that they were kept hidden safely from Morgan's reach.

But Jared is sure that as long as he has the book that belonged to the Shadow King, Morgan will be a threat.

Finally, the car comes to a stop in front of a luxurious two story home. Its not as large as Jensen's mansion, but it looks just as extravagant. The two Kings exit the vehicle at the same time; Jared adjusts his tie as he steps out, also fidgeting with his suit jacket. The color of the suit is black. Everything his black from his tie to his dress shirt, to his socks and shiny shoes.

"You look like an evil Warlock." Jensen giggles, looping his lover's arm around his.

Jared bristles. "I'm not a Warlock."

"Then why the color? We're going to dinner, not a funeral."

"I don't mock your fashion choices."

"Because I am very fashion forward."

"Ugh. Whatever. You win."

"I know I do, darling."

Jensen pecks a small kiss on Jared's cheek, and they walk up the lovely stone path towards the house. Each step makes Jared's heart race, tripling his anxiety considerably. He almost loses his nerve, but Jensen soothes him.

"Everything will be alright. We'll be fine."

Jared believes him. He doesn't know why, but he believes Jensen when he tells him that things will be just fine tonight. It's not long until they finally reach the front door. Jared prepares to knock, but someone swings open the door from the other side. That someone just so happens to be Jared's father, Gerald Padalecki. Upon seeing the man who helped create him, Jared smiles.

Gerald, however, has a much delayed reaction that comes in three stages. The first is shock, the shock of seeing Jared the way he is. The second (the most obvious) is confusion. Yes, Jared has aged prematurely overnight. It happens. Kind of. The third and final stage is, of course, acceptance. Gerald wastes no more time gathering Jared into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Jared allows this to happen, and is soon ganged up on by his brother and sister who, though also shocked, seem to not exactly care that their brother now has a trimmed down beard and slightly longer hair.

The icing on top of the already solid cake...is Sharon Padalecki, the matriarch herself.

She appears behind the others, looking simply amazing, dressed perfectly for the occasion. Jared reluctantly lets go of his other family members to stare wide eyed at her. Sharon isn't fazed by his new development at all. In fact, she sheds a single tear, muttering "That's my baby."

Overwhelmed by her presence, Jared walks slowly towards her, crying massive rivers of pure joy. She wraps herself around him, crying and laughing. Jared does the same, finally seeing her after all this time apart. Them, suddenly, Jared feels his father hug him, then his brother, then his sister until it's just one large family group hug. Jensen stares at them from the side, hands behind his back with a tiny smile.

He's made the correct choice.

****

"...and it's weird because I feel like I can do anything now."

Jared can't do exactly _everything,_  but he's just saying how he feels. All of them are together, eating dinner at the dinner table with Jensen, sharing a heavily edited version of their story into Sorcery. Jensen does not tell them it's Sorcery, nor does Jared, only that it's a thing that most people can achieve. They are sure not to ask too many questions, which makes Jared both grateful and a little annoyed. They're all taking this surprisingly well.

He wants to tell them everything, to spill his heart out and tell them that he's the Second King, and he'll be doing things no one else can.

But he doesn't. The less they know, the better.

Besides this, Jared is at least happy Jensen gets along swimmingly with his family, specifically his father. Old Man Padalecki isn't like most men. He'll speak his mind, regardless if you're a mob boss or a regular civilian on the street. Jensen admires this, and smiles whenever Gerald addresses him. It brings a simple question to Jared's mind, however.

What are they? They as in Jared and Jensen. Are they boyfriends, or still just...lovers? He wants to say boyfriends, though he's not so sure. He'll have to ask later.

"Dude," Megan starts with a smirk. "Can you, like, vaporize someone by looking at them?"

"I..." Jared laughs with a sort of nervous edge. "I...don't know. I haven't tried."

Jeff nudges him in the side. "It'd be so cool, man."

"Will you two stop pestering your brother, please?" Sharon giggles. "Let's enjoy his company. So, Jared, how are feeling? Are you eating well? Exercising I see."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm doing just right. Jensen, he..." he looks to his left at Jensen, both smiling warmly at each other. Jared grabs his hand, clutching it gently. "He takes great care of me."

"Do you love my son, Jensen?"

The question is asked by Gerald, and it throws Jared off guard for a bit. His father is blunt, but goddammit. Nonetheless, Jensen only smiles, squeezing Jared's hand back.

"Since bringing him into my home, he's unknowingly forced me to change a lot of things in my life. I am dangerous man, a man who has done and will do more dangerous acts, you all know this, but Jared is the light in my darkness. He protects me from going under. So, Mr. Padalecki, the answer to your question is, without a single doubt in my body, yes. I love Jared with all I have."

Jensen's answer causes everyone to be in awe at him, even the already smitten Jared. He grins by his side, tucking hair behind his ears. Soon, Jeffrey stands up, clinking his fork and champagne glass together to gather everyone's attention.

"Alright, okay. It's time for a toast. Here is to my beloved baby brother, Jared, who's not such a baby anymore, and the King who's heart he stole. I hope that one day we can all--"

_BOOM!_

In the blink of an eye, everything falls apart.

In the blink of an eye, everything that Jared once held dear is snatched away from him.

An explosion in the main dining hall that they're all in knocks him and Jensen to the floor, winded and wounded with scars and mild burns across their bodies. The smell of smoke and burnt flesh fill the air, assaulting Jared's nostrils. His ears are ringing helplessly, and his vision is blurry; his right eye is swelled almost incompletely shut. His insides aren't doing much better. Without checking, Jared's sure he has fractured ribs and a concussion from falling on his head.

Still, that isn't even the half of it.

He looks around as best as he can, weakened by the blast. Everything is in flames. _Everything,_  the entire house. He's surrounded by fire, but the most devastating thing he notices is his brother's lifeless corpse on the floor, half charred from the fire. Jared whimpers pathetically, turning his head to the left. He wishes he didn't, for he next sees his mother lying motionless next to his sister who attempts to get up, only to fail. His father is on the floor of the far side of the room, breathing heavily.

Jared cries out to his mother, but she's does not answer. He tries again, but still nothing. By the third time, he's positive that she won't answer, and that she never will. She's gone.

Next to him is Jensen, just as disoriented as him, mumbling Jared's name in a daze. Who would do something like this?

"Well, isn't this just a big fuckin' happy family reunion!"

That voice.

That goddamn voice!

Jared looks up, noticing a large hole in the side of the house exposing the night sky. He blinks several times, noticing a floating figure on the outside dressed in a leather jacket. Once his vision clears, Jared growls, but fails when he tries to stand on his own. He and the attacker lock eyes, exchanging heated glares. He takes note of his solid black eyes.

What has he become?

"Oh my God," Jeffrey Dean Morgan says. "Is it really you? Jared Padalecki? Are my eyes playing tricks on me? This is amazing. You must've been dipping your hand in the Magic jar too, huh?"

Jared grunts, attempting to crawl towards the bastard. "I'm...gonna kill you, you...son of a bitch..."

"You are more than welcome to try. Challenge me if you d--"

Jeffrey is cut off when he's blasted back from the house by a blast of red energy. Jared looks behind him to find out where it came from, only to see Jensen standing up, bleeding from the side of his head with his suit jacket tossed to the side. He's angry, and his eyes are glowing red, brighter than the energy blast from a few seconds ago. He too begins to float several feet off the ground.

"Get them outside."

It's all Jensen says before he rushes through the hole to confront Jeffrey. Jared then unexpectedly shouts in pain, and doubles over before he can reach the surviving members of his family. Inside of him, he feels something snapping, breaking. It's his heart, but there's more. He starts to cough, vomiting small amounts for blood...but he can tell it's not his blood, for this blood is brighter, more mystical.

It's Jensen's blood.

Their Blood Contract has been broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do that? Oops! Stay tuned!


	6. Not Afraid Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jared reels from his devastating loss, he and Jensen clash, forcing them to fight. With the clock ticking on Morgan's imminent reprisal, can they put aside their differences to stop him, or will they fall apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is is! The last chapter!! (For anyone who's seen Kill Bill, I put in a scene in the end that's sort of a tribute. It's sad. Sorry lol. Enjoy)

The world is darker, colder. Less coherent. There is no life, no vibrant colors or hallelujah chorus. It's just death. Disgusting, festering, agonizing death.

Jared lets his forehead connect to the hardwood floor in defeat as the flames surround him. Everything within him is screaming for him to leave, to escape this place while there's still time. And yet...all Jared wants to do is lay down and die. Maybe then he'll join his mother and brother in paradise. He stole for them to keep them alive, only to be separated from them, reunited, and ripped apart all over again.

The fucking irony.

_Ja...r...ed_

He hears his name, but he's not quite sure where from. Perhaps it's in his head.

_Jared...!_

Jared grits his teeth, closing his eyes and curling up in a fetal position with his hands clasped over his ears like a small child. He doesn't want to hear this voice anymore! He wants to be left alone to die. What's the point? He ruined his family's lives forever. He tore them apart, so _why_  should he keep going? For all his faults, Jared never thought that he had it in him to destroy his family this way. He's not worthy of them, and perhaps he never was.

_Jared!_

"Shut up!"

"Jared!"

That voice is real.

In a flash, Jared's eyes shoot open, and he looks up at his sister. She's frightened and hurt, but their father is worse off. He's where Jared last saw him, clutching his wounds, groaning in pain. Jared looks up at his sister, and feels guilt all over again. In her eyes he sees pain, hurt, confusion, but most importantly: loss.

This is all his doing. Jared looks away from her, ashamed. He doesn't deserve to look her in the eye. Yet, even as he turns his head away from her, his sister grabs his face, forcing him to look at her once more.

"You need to get yourself together. You have to get us out of here." She pleads, tears pouring down her face. "You have to...you have to get mom and Jeff's bodies outside."

Jared shakes his head as the house begins to creak and fall apart around them. "I'm sorry. I--I couldn't--I made things worse. I killed..."

"You have to get a grip, Jared! Now is not the time for this! Get up!"

Startled and shocked by Megan's intense words and tone of voice, Jared snaps out of his stupor. She's right. In this moment, there's no time to feel sorry for one's self. No matter how much he wants the fire to take him too, Jared knows in his heart that he must protect the ones that remain. So, briefly empowered by his sister, Jared slowly stands up to his full height, grimacing at the horrible scene around them.

Grudgingly, he moves forward towards his mother's body as his sister goes to help their father. Jared winces as he takes a step; his right leg is pretty fucked up. Dammit all to Hell. Nonetheless, Jared pushes onward. He has to get them outside. All of them. Yet just as he reaches his mother to carry her, a section of the second floor comes crumbling down, blocking the exit, the hole in the wall Jensen went through.

Dammit!

Jared hauls Jeff's corpse over his shoulder, and carries his mother in his arms, attempting to find another way. He looks around, mostly unsuccessful in his search. By this time, Megan has helped their father to his feet, supporting him as best as she's able. The smoke around them soon begins to fill their lungs, however, making it harder to breathe in such a harsh and hostile environment. He needs to think of something, and quickly or they will all die in here.

The Second King leads them out of the dining room despite the pain in his leg, calling out for his sister and father to stay behind him. They all narrowly avoid death as another chunk of the ceiling comes down before them, forcing them to walk around. Finally, they make it towards the front of the house, but the floor gives way, leaving a large gap between them and the front door leading out of the house. This place is a fucking death trap!

Running out of options, Jared guides them into the living room as their situation worsens. The ways leading in and out of the house are completely blocked, cut off, or too dangerous to get through. So, Jared stares at the large bay window for a few short seconds before finally coming up with an idea. He concentrates on the glass, bending it to his will. With a little effort, Jared uses his mind to cause the glass to crack and shatter outward.

Jared's surviving family members don't question what just happened, nor do they stand around to find out what else he can do. He tells them to leave quickly, and they readily comply. Megan hops onto the windowsill, helping her father up and over outside. They hobble away from the house towards the lawn. Jared, sure that they're safe, attempts to leave as well. However, the house quakes, and he's nearly knocked off his feet.

It's enough to make Jared take immediate action. With no other option left, he decides to run. He takes off in a hardy sprint through the flames, making a daring jump through the fire and the window itself before he too perished. Jared stumbles as his feet hit the ground, and he continues to do so until he falls onto the lawn, dropping his brother. He turns around, looking upon the damage of the house. As he does, it explodes, forcing the Second King to shield his eyes.

That could have been him.

It could have been _them._

He gently lays his mother down on the lawn next to his brother before laying down on the cool grass as well. He gasps suddenly, finally able to breathe fresh air. On his back, Jared looks up into the sky, staring at the stars. He feels his chest tighten, and his eyes become heavy. In the distance, he can hear sirens. Firemen, ambulance, maybe even policemen. All Jared can think about before he closes his now dull, hazel eyes and drifts off, however, is Jensen...and his broken promise.

_Where is Jensen..?_

****

"Give it up, Ackles! You're wasting your time!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Not today."

Jensen grits his teeth as he flies after Morgan faster than ever. Stronger too. He's been reading the other Grimoire! His eyes are pitch black, and what little humanity he might have had is long gone. There's a price with that kind of Magic, and Morgan completely gave himself over to it. Idiot. That son of a bitch will pay for what he's done.

As Jensen chases after him, Morgan brazenly plows through a residential area; he causes houses and car to catch fire to explode, killing many innocent civilians. Jensen's heart breaks when he hears the wailing of a mother on fire. He can't do anything about that right now. He can't focus on them. If he stops to help everyone, Morgan will get away and do worse things. Jensen's never been a good man anyways...he's no hero.

So, with that weighing heavily on his mind, Jensen continues in his battle against the asshole. They zip by more homes, each becoming damaged the longer Morgan is free. Jensen growls, and he finally catches up with Morgan, grabbing him by the neck. The two fight against each other in the air, wrestling for power. They swerve left and right, and up and down trying to get the upper hand. It comes to a head when they both lose control, falling through the air and down into a field below.

The impact leaves a small crater into the earth, and both men stand up, panting but unscathed. Jensen glares, tearing off his tie. He angrily tosses it on the ground.

"You're going to regret everything you've ever done when I'm finished with you." Jensen grumbles.

Morgan huffs, cracking his neck to the side. "Such harsh words, Your Majesty. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got somewhere I need to be. Got some...planning to do, people to see."

"Bastard! You run and hide when the fight is right in front of you!? I never thought you were the cowardly kind, Morgan. You were looking for me? I'm right here."

Those words seem to infuriate Morgan, but he keeps his composure; head high with a smarmy expression.

"And there you will remain. I've unlocked secrets you've never even heard of. I'm more powerful than you, and tonight was a demonstration. Next time we meet, you'll be dead, and Jared will follow suit. Maybe. If he... _complies_  with me, if you catch my drift."

"You--!"

Morgan chuckles low in his throat, holding out his arms. His laugh turns into a full body cackle, and with his new and dangerous powers, he vanishes from the field using the shadows to transport him to his destination. Morgan leaves Jensen alone in the field, clothes tattered and dirty with a deep grimace on his otherwise handsome face. Jensen loathes to admit it, but Morgan might actually be on his level in terms of magical power. The Dark Magic in that Grimoire was hidden away for a reason.

Jensen's not sure if his own Blood Magic alone can kill him. He'll have to use every goddamn trick in the book against him. That darkness he has just radiates evil from all directions. Morgan is not a man anymore, he's a husk, a mere vessel for the dark powers he went looking for. It makes Jensen doubt his own abilities immensely.

He soon turns his head to the right, hearing sirens blaring all around. Help has come for the unfortunate ones, the ones who have already passed...and the ones who yet remain. Suddenly, Jensen remembers, and takes off in a full sprint towards the safe house.

"Jared." He says under his breath.

Their bond has been severed. All thanks to Morgan.

****

Everything is hazy.

It's too bright, way too bright, and there's too many voices. Jared tries to focus his vision, but it's blurry. He mumbles his mother's name, yet the sounds coming out of his mouth are unfamiliar. Jared then attempts to move, but is unsuccessful when he feels two pairs of hands pushing him down. The voices are jumbled, but they tell him to stay still. Next, he feels something sharp pierce his skin; a needle going into his arm. Scared, Jared moves about, but he is weakened.

His efforts are in vain, and he falls into unconsciousness once again.

The next time he wakes up, Jared's head throbs uncomfortably. He blinks a few times to get used to everything. The room is not as bright as before; the lights are all off save for one. When looks around him, Jared finds himself in a bed, but not just any bed. A bed designed for sick people. Looking down at his arms, he notices wires connected to his right arm to an EKG and an IV machine. Panicking, Jared sits up, wincing through the pain. He promptly tears away all wires in a rage.

Jared sits on the edge of the bed as the machines beep and malfunction from his absence. Glancing around, he realizes that he's in a hospital room, evident by the machinery and the cool tile floors. It's night judging by the darkness outside of the window. Jared doesn't know how he got here, or who put him here, but he has an idea. He attempts to stand, but his legs buckle and he falls to the floor with a small grunt.

He's still hurt from...the incident at the house. As Jared tries his best to crawl towards the door, it opens, and in steps Jensen and a woman in a white lab coat. Upon seeing Jared on the floor, Jensen rushes to his aid, but Jared slaps him hard in the face, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Jared," Jensen frowns in confusion. "What--?"

"You motherfucker!" Jared growls through tears. "You lied to me! You said--you said they'd be safe! You told me they would be okay!"

"I'm...I..."

"Get away from me. Get the hell away from me!" When Jensen doesn't listen, Jared pounds on his chest, angry. "Leave me alone! Get the fuck away from me, you liar! You son of a bitch! You promised me! You promised me!"

The guilt shreds up Jensen's insides something fierce. Jared is clearly distraught, not in his right mind. How could Jensen have known that Jeffrey would derail everything? How could he have known that their Blood Pact would be broken through the machinations of a crazed psychopath? His heart rips in two as his lover beats on his chest in fury, in anguish.

Jensen, not wanting to cause further harm, allows this to happen. However, Jared becomes too violent in his tirade, causing various objects around them to break and sunder. Jensen grasps Jared's wrists firmly, staring into his ever-changing eyes for the umpteenth time since their initial meeting. They always seem to change depending on his mood. Right now, they're a solid gold with green flecks here and there.

Yet...there's pain in Jared's gaze, clear as day. Jensen knows he can't hope to fix this right away. Maybe not ever.

"You said..." Jared whispers as his tears stain his cheeks. His lip quivers, and he doesn't fight against Jensen. "You said...they'd be safe. You told me they'd...you...said..."

That's all it takes.

Jared finally breaks down into Jensen's arms, sobbing uncontrollably in his grasp. Jensen, as expected, draws him closer to his chest, petting his hair and kissing his forehead. He dismisses the doctor for now, and she leaves the room quickly and without a word. Alone in the hospital room, Jared wails for his mother and brother in Jensen's chest, muffled. In that same breath, he continues to curse the King's name.

"I'm sorry..." Jensen says. "I am so sorry, Jay. Please, forgive me."

It's a long shot for sure.

****

**Two Weeks Later...** _  
_

"This is fucking ridiculous," Jensen sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, holding up his phone to his ear at the same time. "And you're positive about this? Absolutely nothing has been found?"

 _"Not a thing."_  Danneel confirms on the other end. _"It's like he just vanished. Morgan's bank account has been untouched, his home abandoned, and his crew slaughtered. He's gone, Jensen."_

That's impossible! How the fuck can someone just vanish into thin fucking air!?

Jensen takes a moment away from the phone, looking towards the stairs as he paces the first floor of the mansion. Upstairs is Jared, possibly sleeping or reading...or staring off into space again. Jared's been awfully quiet lately. Ever since Morgan attacked them. He won't eat or sleep at night; he even refuses to sleep in the same bed as Jensen, opting instead to sleep on the couch whenever they're alone in the bedroom. That's not the worst of it, however, as Jared will not let Jensen touch him whatsoever.

It's terrible. Jensen's slowly losing his mind.

"No, he's not gone. He's plotting. He's got something in store for us. I have to find him before it's too late."

The bastard destroyed a hospital and killed everyone inside before attacking them. Why? What was he looking for? _Who_  was he looking for?

_"Right...right, of course. How's Jared doing?"_

"Fine." Jensen lies. "He's fine. Listen, I have to go. Keep me posted, okay?"

_"You know I will. Take care of him...and don't do anything stupid."_

"I never do. Bye."

Jensen ends the call then, putting the phone into the pocket of his pants. With a deep sigh, rubs the back of his neck and goes up to ascend the staircase. Morgan is gone, vanished, leaving Jensen incredibly stressed and Jared...well, depressed and reticent.

Going through the halls, Jensen walks with his head down at his feet, and his hands in his pockets. It's not long until he finds himself in front of the bedroom door. He stands there awkwardly for a bit. What is there to do? He could just walk in, announce his presence, or he could knock on his own door and being caring and supportive. If it were anyone else, Jensen would readily choose the former, but since Jared is the only one he's ever loved, he'll settle for the latter.

He taps his knuckles on the door twice, waiting for an answer.

No reply.

Jensen tries again, a little harder this time.

"Jared, are you okay?"

When there's no answer, Jensen closes his eyes, exhaling softly.

"Jared, you haven't eaten anything today. Why do you say I fix us something, hmm?"

Still, there's nothing, further fueling Jensen's desire to tear the door down to comfort Jared with huge hugs and longer than necessary kisses.

"Fuck it...alright, I'm coming in."

Jensen brings his hand to the doorknob, turning it. It's unlocked, thankfully. As he swings open the door, the first thing he notices is that Jared is not in bed, but sitting on the window seat overlooking the large area out back. His knees are pulled close to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He looks younger right now, like his correct age. His chronological age, his mental age.

Jensen cant imagine what he's feeling right now. Stuck in a body that he's unfamiliar with, losing half his family. It's simply maddening. And he's dressed in yesterday's clothes. He looks miserable, eyes red rimmed and dark.

"Jesus, Jared..." Jensen says in concern. He slowly walks to him. "Come on, we have to get you up."

Jared turns his head, giving Jensen the perfect view of  his lover's tragic state. "Have you found him?"

"I'm looking. I promise."

"So it's a no, then?"

"No, Jared...I haven't found him yet." Jensen says this to him, but Jared doesn't offer up any indication that he's heard him. He goes on one of his blank stare trips, bright eyes vacant. Jensen licks his lips, running his hands together. "We haven't had a chance to say anything about--"

Jared shakes his head, turning back to the window. "There's nothing to say. They're dead."

"Jared, I know that I...I said I--"

"My family was all I ever had growing up, Jensen." The Second King mutters aloud. "I wasn't very popular with the other kids. You know, being poor and all. They teased me, called me names, followed me home after school. Same for Jeff and Megan. Home was the only place I felt safe, the only place where I knew I had people to talk to and love. My mom was like my best friend. I had everything when I was with them. Then she got sick, and we couldn't make enough money to get her medicine. I had to do it, you know. I had to...I convinced myself that it was the right thing to do, just like Robin Hood."

At that, Jared chuckles, wiping away his tears. But he's not finished.

"I watched Morgan, how he ran his operations, how he moved things around. I figured I was smart enough to do a simple snatch and run. He'd only be short of a few bucks, something he could make back in a day. But he caught on. My brother was attacked the very next day as a warning." Jared turns to Jensen again with a look that is unreadable. "I got them into this shit. If I hadn't done it, mom and Jeff might still be alive. I might still have a mother and a brother. And you...you swore to protect them from harm. That was the deal--that was _our_  deal, and..."

"Jared, I couldn't have known he'd do something like this." Jensen tries.

"You fucked up. You fucked up, and now we're broken. _I'm_  broken. You broke your promise to me, Jensen, and like a fool, I trusted you'd keep it."

Jensen swallows, wounded by Jared's words. They sting like a sharp knife being jabbed into his side. Nevertheless, he endures it. "I accept my failure with open arms, and I ask that you forgive me with an open heart. It was impossible to know how far gone Morgan was. Jared, I am so very sorry he tore your family apart. Once I find him, I will bring him to justice. This is a promise I plan to keep."

Jared huffs, though Jensen suspects that whatever it is, there's no humor to be found. "You can find him. It's easy." He stretches his arm out towards the bed, calling forth the Sun Grimoire. It lands in his hands, and the pages turn on their own until they hit a new section. "A location spell. You've told me over and over again that you've read through the entire book many times. You know these spells exist."

Jensen nods. "Then you also know it takes two to successfully complete a location spell. No matter how strong a person's will is, they'll always need another."

"Which is why I'm here."

"Jared, no."

"We do the spell together, find him, and take him down."

"I cannot allow you to. It's dangerous to fight him head on. I can't let you get hurt again..."

"This man has ripped my family apart," Jared growls under his breath, standing up in front of Jensen. "And you say you can't allow me to do this? What happened to you and I defeating the darkness?"

"I refuse to put you in anymore danger." The King says bluntly. "It was a mistake to let you out of this house in the first place. I shouldn't have exposed you to all of this so suddenly."

"Oh, so imprisoning me in your big fucking mansion while was Morgan hunting the other Grimoire behind your back anyways was a good plan?"

"It would have spared you a great deal of pain, yes."

"You know what I think?" Jared says, tucking the Grimoire under his arm. "I think being with you was a mistake from the get go. I would've been better off selling my body to wealthy men. At least then I wouldn't have met you. I'll find him myself."

This time, Jared's harsh words cut deep into Jensen's soul, sharper than any blade he's ever held. The anger in Jared's eyes, the determination, it all seems so surreal. It wasn't long ago that he was just a shy, simple teenager who couldn't hurt a fly. Being around Jensen has corrupted him for the worst, and the longer he's on this path, Jared will become just like Morgan.

And that's exactly why Jensen cannot allow him to leave.

Just as Jared brushes past him, Jensen ceases his bicep, stopping him in his tracks.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Jensen raises his voice, deadly serious.

Jared turns his head towards him, squinting his eyes. "Let me go. Now."

"I won't."

Jared makes a small, animalistic noise in the back of his throat, and flicks his wrist, causing Jensen to slam up against the wall. The King grunts, and Jared continues to walk towards the door. However, Jensen recovers right on time, and uses his magical powers to trip Jared, causing him to fall to the floor and drop the Grimoire. Jensen keeps his hold on him, and rushes to grab the book before Jared can resist him.

"I won't let you kill yourself." Jensen states. "If you go after him half-cocked, you won't last five seconds. Trust me. I'm protecting you."

Jared laughs, staring up at him. "Protecting me? Like how you protecting Jeff? My mother? No, I don't think so. I'm not being locked away again! If you get in my way, I swear, I'll..."

He doesn't know how to finish that sentence. In all actuality, he can't. It's too hard to think about.

Finally, Jared breaks from from Jensen's hold, and the two engage in a brutal display of hand to hand combat and Battle Magic. Jared tackles Jensen, tearing the Grimoire from him. He punches him in the face three times before Jensen knocks him back with a powerful slap to his chest, causing his back to crash against the mirror on the far side of the room. Both Kings gasp for air, getting their bearings. Jensen spits out blood, grimacing as it hits the bedroom floor in a disgusting splatter. Jared groans, rubbing the back of his head to find a few drops of blood.

Dammit. This is going south fast.

"I should've refused to allow you free reign!" Jensen exclaims, slamming his fist on the floor. "If I had been more strict--if had only listened to my gut feeling!"

Jared clicks his tongue, moaning in pain. "Your gut feeling is shit. Come on, old man. Try to keep me locked away if you dare."

"Jared, I don't want to hurt you...but I will if it means you're safe."

"By all means, Your Majesty. Hurt me some more."

They lock eyes for a moment before they charge each other again. Jensen punches Jared, Jared grunts. Jared punches Jensen, Jensen grunts. Repeat. They're both too strong for their own good, hits doing more damage psychologically than physically. The two of them think they're both right in their argument, and perhaps they are.

But it's not until Jensen Telekinetically tosses Jared out of the window that he realizes just how far their fight is going. He regrets it the moment it happens, and quickly jumps out to catch him. Jensen grasps Jared in midair, spinning them around as they fall through the air. They hit the ground with Jensen's body softening the impact for Jared. The King, winded, coughs as Jared whimpers pathetically into his chest, just like a small child.

Weakly, Jared raises up his head, looking into his lover's eyes. Jensen tries to reach up to touch his face--his beautiful angel's face, but Jared pins his hands above his head with his powers. Jared glares at him, and Jensen knows he's lost this round. He is defeated, willingly.

"I have to do this," Jared sniffles. "I have to. You know I do."

Jensen cracks a tiny, melancholy smile. "I know. I know. All I ever wanted was to protect you, Jared. But I ended up causing you more pain in the end. No matter what you think of me now, I'll never apologize for selecting you that night. I'm not going to say that I regret meeting you, holding you...loving you, because I don't. I would do it all again if it meant that you and I would be in each other's company."

Jared's eyes glisten with fresh tears. "Stop..."

"I can't. I won't. That's just how I am. I fight for what's mine, and you are mine. Always have been, and always will be. Morgan can't take that away from me. Never. So, when we find him, I'm going to make him pay."

"We...?" Jared asks in surprise.

"Yes," he confirms. "We. I keep treating you like you're made of glass. You're not a fragile young man anymore. You are my King, my beloved. My equal. If you desire vengeance against Morgan, I won't stop you, but I will not allow you to go alone. I'm sorry it took all of this to happen for me to see that. Give me another chance. Please. I love you."

It's quiet for several beats, the only sounds are from nature itself; birds chirping, dogs barking in the distance, and the wind blowing through the trees and Jared's hair. It's hard to pinpoint Jared's exact thoughts and emotions at the moment. Jensen feels like he's losing him, like Jared has fallen too far from grace and there's no turning back for him. It would seem that way by the intense look on the Second King's face, the hard glare he's giving him.

But he relents, releasing Jensen from his mental hold. Jared's walls crumble, and he's a vulnerable nineteen year old all over again, at least emotionally. He kisses Jensen, closing his eyes as he does so. Jensen holds him tight, returning his affections. This is how it ought to be. No more fighting, just pure love.

When they separate, Jared manages to smile just a bit.

"You threw me out of a window..."

Jensen blushes in embarrassment, a humorous sight. "I did, I did. Sorry. It was an accident."

"Mhm."

"Honest."

"I believe you. Really."

Jared bends down to smooch Jensen one more time, and they both struggle to stand. Jared clasps his hand on Jensen's shoulder, and hobbles away into the rear entrance of the mansion. Jensen just stands there for a long time, looking up at the shattered window and the glass below. He flexes his fingers, and carefully uses Time Magic to repair the damages. His back hurts, and his knuckles are almost bloody and raw. Jensen's hands shake as he gazes at them, feeling sick to his stomach.

He hurt Jared in more ways than one, and no amount of apologizing will ever fix what they did to each other.

But perhaps Morgan's death will be enough for now.

****

Jared rolls his shoulders, body still rapidly healing from his earlier fight with Jensen. That's one of the good things about learning the art of Sorcery. Accelerated Healing Factors. Jensen has it, and Jared's certain that Morgan has developed it even in such a short time. He hates that fucker with every fiber in his being. Jared should have killed him at the club, Jensen would've figured something out. He would've covered it up somehow, he always does.

Now, both Kings stand across from each other at the dining table with the Sun Grimoire and a map of the country in front of them. With their wounds healed, and their hearts repairing, they discuss their plan and the spell itself.

"Two beings of adept in Sorcery: check." Jensen mutters. "Map: check. Incantation: double check. Will: good to go. Anything else?"

"Rage?"

Jensen smirks. "That's a given. Okay, so, what do you propose we do after we find him? How would we proceed?"

"You're asking me?"

"You are the Second King, are you not? Your decision is just as important as my own."

Jared nods. "Right. Okay. After we find him, we storm the castle guns blazing, so to speak."

"I appreciate your optimism...but that is a horrible plan, Jared."

"Bwah--oh my god." Jared chuckles, throwing his hands up. "You asked for my input!"

The King smiles. "I did, but your suggestion is a bit foolish. Maybe we can try a different approach?"

"Okay. How about stealth? We find out where he is, go to him, stake out his place, then kill him. Sound good?"

"Well, it's certainly better than your first one. We'll discuss it more in detail once this is done."

"Fine. Let's do this."

With a clear mind, Jensen's hand hovers over the book, and it shoots open, pages flipping until he gets to the section from before. He signals Jared to prepare himself, to ready the movements and the words necessary for the incantation. Once Jared has centered himself, they both begin to recite the words in English.

_Two souls, one mind. Two minds, one soul. We work in tandem with the forces of Solomon to help us locate Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Guide us, lead us to his location so we may reunite once more._

Almost immediately after reciting the incantation, a small flame erupts on all four corners of the map, slowing burning away the paper. Jared makes a move to stop it, but Jensen cautions him not to, to instead watch. Sure enough, as the map is almost consumed, the fires stop, leaving behind only a singed piece of the map. Jensen picks it up, observing the map. He snorts in amusement, turning the map towards Jared.

"New York. He's in New York."

Jared frowns. "Why? Who does he know in New York?"

Jensen shrugs. "I have no idea, but I also don't care. We leave now."

"Wait, right now?"

"Yes, right now at this very second. I'll call Danneel to ready my private jet."

"You have a private jet?"

"I suppose you and I have a lot to talk about, yeah?" Jensen grins.

"Way too much."

****

The place is nice, Stephen thinks. Not exactly his taste, but then again he was never suited for farm life. Jeffrey, however, seems to be quite adept at this. Apparently, this large house that they're in is his, on a farm, obviously. Morgan gave Stephen a nice tour, but before they even set foot inside the house, he forbade him from coming in. Instead, he had the former cop stand outside for a few minutes before hand.

Something tells Stephen that his savior is hiding a crucial detail from him. Regardless, he's just happy to be alive again. When he thinks of his death, all Stephen wants to do is wrap his hands around Jared's little neck, squeezing the life out of him. He doesn't know why they're not out there right now stealing the city from Ackles and killing Jared. Maybe Jeffrey just wanted a period of peace or something.

Eventually, from the den, Stephen hears Jeffrey descending the staircase, heavy boots making loud thuds throughout the whole house. "Hey, what were you doing up there? Taking a shit?"

"Shut up." Jeffrey growls, coming into the den.

"This is the fifth time in 20 minutes that you've been up and down those stairs. Are you sure you're not having bathroom problems?"

For his backtalk, Jeffrey uses his dark powers to seal Stephen's lips together. As expected, the former cop squeals in terror while Jeffrey merely sighs, sitting in his recliner. "You're so much more fun like this. Speechless. Now, listen well, cause that's all you can really do at this point. What I do in my house is none of your fucking business, got it? You're not a goddamn cop anymore, Amell. You're a...Thrall, I guess."

"Mmph?" Stephen grunts in confusion.

"My minion, my subordinate. My puppet. If I so will it, you could either crumble to dust, bow, or put yourself between me and a speeding bullet." Jeffrey grins wickedly. "See, the plan was never to have another King to rule with. That's exactly how the First Kings met their demise. No, I will take everything alone. I will use the powers of _both_  Grimoires, and I'll be invincible. It sounds villainous, doesn't it? Like I'm a fictional character. I agree."

Stephen still tries to fight against the power, attempting to pry open his lips. He is unsuccessful. Jeffrey, however, only continues to torment him as he takes a sip from his beer bottle near him.

"I never really needed you. I guess I wanted to see how powerful I was by bringing the dead back to life. Surprisingly, it wasn't that difficult. Now, all that's left is to--"

Before he could even begin to finish that sentence, the front door to the house flies off its hinges, being blown backwards to the stairs. Jeffrey and Stephen stand up in surprise as Jared and Jensen step inside dressed in matching suits. Both Kings look confusingly at Stephen who only glances at Jared the same way. There are tons of questions that need to be answered, but now isn't the time.

Jeffrey briefly flashes them a fearful look, but that can't be right. There's nothing like that left in his soul. It's gone quickly before Jared can think about it.

"This is a surprise," Morgan laughs. "I confess, I had thought I had bought myself some time to gain my bearings. How'd you find me?"

"Don't worry about that." Jensen snarls. "How we did so doesn't matter, only why we're here." He looks at Stephen, nodding once. "Amell."

"Mhhhph." Stephen mumbles in response.

Jared smirks. "Glad to see you're back. Now I can kill you all over again."

Jeffrey sighs, drinking up the last of his beer before setting the bottle down. "Alright, let's drop the introductions. Amell, kill."

At his command, Stephen's eyes glow an eerie grey, and he lunges forward to tackle Jared to the floor. Jensen tries to help, but Morgan uses his inhuman speed to grab him by the neck in a split second. He holds Jensen high over his head before tossing him aside further into the den, causing him to collide with the television on the wall. The King groans, yet before he can attempt to stand or crawl, Morgan seizes him once again, but by his hair this time.

"I told you I was stronger." Morgan taunts just prior to slamming Jensen's head on the floor.

Meanwhile, with Jared, he fights against the feral Amell. He bites and snarls at him like a wild animal, foaming at the mouth. Jared punches him with a solid right hook, causing the possessed man to reel. Using that to his advantage, Jared calls upon the Magic in the air, feeling the temperature in the room. It's cool, and a little damp. When Amell tries to attack him again, Jared clenches his fist, and Amell's left hand freezes solid, encased in a chunk of ice.

Amell squeals, and as he's distracted Jared makes the ice shatter with his mind, along with Amell's frozen hand. He kicks the Thrall off of him, almost feeling bad for the guy. He was dead, finally at rest only to spin become Morgan's puppet. The thought is sickening beyond measure. Jared guesses that he should at least put the damn guy put of his misery. No one should live like that, not even a mortal enemy. And so, while Amell writhes on the floor, Jared further taps into his willpower, causing the warmth of Amell's blood to fry his brain completely. It leaves Jared drained for a few seconds, watching helplessly as Morgan beats on Jensen.

The King grunts each time his head is slammed into the floor, bleeding from his nose and mouth. It's not long until Jared comes to his rescue, shoving him away with Telekinesis. Jensen quickly stands up, kicking Morgan several times in his stomach. At the fifth kick, Morgan uses his own Telekinetic powers to blow away both Jared and Jensen so hard that they burst through the wall separating the den to the kitchen.

They land on the tiled floor beside each other, both battered. Morgan recovers quickly enough, causing the house to shake wildly around them. Parts of the building chip away and peel off or come down altogether. He stalks towards them, and begins to mentally snap and twist Jared's fingers one by one, causing him to shout. Jensen makes a half-assed attempt at crawling towards Morgan, but the bastard only holds him down in place.

"You two are a major thorn in my side!" He yells. Morgan looks at Jared, smiling and laughing at his attempts to stifle his shrieks of pain. "I want you to see this, Ackles. I want you to watch me do this. See, when someone steals from you, you have to be ready to punish them. What you do is unfair. If someone wrongs us, they come crawling to you for help, and we let them. Everyone's too afraid of you to question your practices, but not me. Not anymore. I've made my decision. After I'm done torturing and killing your fucktoy, I think I'm gonna siphon off some of your willpower. You have ample stores of it, I'm sure. And I need your knowledge of the other Grimoire. But don't worry, I promise to make it slow and painful, okay, Jared?"

At the mention of his name, Morgan causes Jared's leg to snap, breaking it. This time, he doesn't hold back his cries. He lets it all out, wailing to his heart's content. Jensen shouts, crying for Morgan to stop, crying for his beloved Jared. He can feel the pain like it's a part of him, clawing deeply into his soul. It pains Jensen to see Jared sobbing in agony like this, and with every ounce of his power resisting Morgan, he manages to activate the ring on his finger.

His secret weapon.

Once he starts to bleed voluntarily, it's all downhill for Morgan. Jensen uses his blood to act as tendrils, or ropes, slithering around Morgan's ankles up towards his neck. The Blood Tendrils wrap tightly around him, squeezing tighter and tighter; his hold on Jared breaks, and the Second King is able to quickly heal from the horrific damages inflicted upon his body. Jensen holds Morgan up into the air, feet kicking and dangling as he tries to search for some kind of purchase. There is none, and he is dying.

"A tainted soul such as yours wasn't fit to wield Solomon's power." Jensen admonishes.

Morgan chokes, but is still able to get some words out. "And what...of you? Is your soul...pure, Ackles?"

"I never claimed it to be."

"Is this the way...it was meant to end?" Morgan asks no in particular. His eyes begin to bulge out of their sockets, turning bloodshot. By the look on his face, he seems...afraid. Afraid to die?

Yet, confusingly enough, his last words are...

"Please...watch over him..."

And with that, Jensen's Blood Tendrils snap Morgan's neck, ending his short-lived reign of terror. His body drops to the floor in a loud thud, which makes Jared shudder quietly. They did it. They really did it. Jared didn't think he'd live through this might honestly, but here he is, staring down at the body of the man that tore his family apart forever. The two Kings embrace, sighing and whispering their love for one another.

And yet...

"Daddy...?"

A small voice startles them, and they break apart, looking at the entrance to the kitchen. There, before their very eyes, they see the unexpected. Morgan's best kept secret.

A son.

The young boy in his pajamas stares horrified at his father's body on the floor. Jared looks at Jensen in shock as if to ask him if he had known Morgan fathered a child. By the look on Jensen's face, the answer to his unspoken question is a resounding no. Thinking on his feet, Jared blocks the boy's view of his father, bending down on one knee to reach his small height. Jared gives off his best smile, trying to appear non-threatening to the boy.

"Well, hello there. What's your name, kiddo?"

"Gus..." The child answers quietly, eying Jared, sizing him up. He seems to have a studious look about him. Wiser beyond his years maybe.

Nevertheless, Jared continues to smile. "Gus, huh? That's a cool name. I bet you're a cool kid. How old are you, Gus?"

"I'm six."

"Six years old, huh? Wow. Where's, uh, where's your mom, Gus?"

"Upstairs."

Jensen frowns. "Upstairs? Well, if she's upstairs, why are you downstairs?"

"Because...a piece of the roof fell on her head, and she's not moving."

Jesus Christ. Jared's blood runs ice cold at the realization that he and Jensen just orphaned a little boy. Yet before he can get another chance to speak with him, Gus says:

"You killed my dad, didn't you?"

This is just one shit show after another. Jared chances a look up at Jensen who looks away in defeat and sadness. He knows how this feels more than anyone, to not have anybody in a flash. Jeffrey's last words are starting to make more sense now. They're left in a tough decision, but Jared signals for Jensen to go grab the other Grimoire from the den. Without a word, Jensen obeys, leaving Gus and Jared in the kitchen to talk.

"I did." Jared confesses. "I killed your father."

Gus knits his brows together in apparent anger. "Why? He didn't do anything to you!"

"He's done a lot of bad things to a lot of people, Gus. Both good people and bad people. He did bad things to me."

"It looks like you're a bad guy to me."

The child's words hit home, and Jared is taken aback, but only momentarily. He quickly regains his composure, standing up to his full height.

"Maybe so. Maybe I am. I want you to listen to me, and it doesn't matter if you want to or not. I killed your father, and I'm not sorry I did it. The pain he caused me was unbearable. He deserved a worse fate...but you didn't deserve to be left behind as an orphan. Now...the other man and I...we're gonna leave. We're going home. So, I leave you with this: When you grow up, and you still hate us or feel raw about what you witnessed...we'll be waiting for you to find us. What happens then is entirely up to you."

Gus stares up into Jared's eyes, crying, lip quivering in hate. He wants to kick Jared, to punch him, to yell and scream and more. Jared knows this all by looking into Gus' own eyes. But the boy doesn't do any of that. He just walks over to his father's body, and lays his head on his chest. It breaks Jared's heart, yet he pushes it all down. He takes out his cellphone, and calls the police, giving them the address and a vague description of what they'll find when they get here.

After that, Jensen comes back with the Grimoire. He doesn't ask any questions as they leave the house without the kid.

On the plane ride home, Jared just stares at himself in the mirror of the jet's bathroom. He doesn't recognize who's staring back at him anymore, more so than when he woke up in an older version of his body. It seems that sweet, poor, innocent shy Jared is dead. He punches the mirror, unfazed by the pain.

_What have I become?_

Jared look through the cracks at his reflection, forcing himself to smile.

"A King."

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it! That's the end! I don't intend on making this a verse, or giving it a timestamp, but I AM open to the idea later down the line. Thank you all for reading, it was fun, catch you next time!


	7. Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Alternate Ending) 
> 
> Jared and Jensen face off against Morgan, but tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Surprise! I changed my mind! Here's an update on the fic! It's an Alternate Ending from the other. You can view this ending as "canon" in this universe, the true ending. Heavy angst ahead!

"A tainted soul such as yours was not fit to wield Solomon's power." Jensen admonishes.

Morgan chokes, but is still able to get some words out. "And what...of you? Is your soul...pure, Ackles?"

"I never claimed it to be."

"Is this the way...it was meant to end?" Morgan asks no in particular. His eyes begin to bulge out of their sockets, turning bloodshot. By the look on his face, he seems...afraid. Afraid to die?

Yet, confusingly enough, his last words are...

"Please...watch over him..."

However, just before Morgan takes his final breath, he points at Jared, smirking devilishly. With the last remaining power in his system, he places a dark curse on Jared, infecting him with a fast killing virus. Jensen shouts in despair while Jared grunts and squirms as the virus attacks him from the inside; sharp, white hot searing pain assault his nerves, and he's soon paralyzed on the floor, only able to move his eyes and mouth.

In anger, Jensen snaps Jeffrey's neck with his Blood Tendrils, watching his body fall to the floor near the entrance to the kitchen. Jensen rushes to Jared's side, quickly scooping him up in his arms. The Second King looks up upon Jensen's face. They both cry. Jensen doesn't even make an effort to hide his years. There's no point in doing so. Jared's his world, his everything. If he can't be vulnerable around him, what's the point? He holds Jared's head in his hands, seeing the curse effecting him for the worse.

The color in his eyes are fading to gray, and his veins are turning black. Terrifying. Oh, God...why?

"Jensen--" Jared gurgles, coughing up some black liquid. "Jen...sen, I..."

"No, no!" Jensen shushes him, looking around the kitchen. "Don't say anything just stay still. Hang on, alright? I'll help you--just hang on!"

"It...hurts."

"I know, I know, baby, I know. Let me just--oh, fuck! Where the fuck--!?"

The King trails off, spotting a large butcher knife scattered on the floor with various other utensils and appliances. Jensen holds out his hand, calling for the blade. The knife responds in kind, flying into his waiting hand in seconds. Jensen sighs, tearing off Jared's suit jacket, rolling up his sleeve. Jared continues to gag and cough up the black substance, causing Jensen to hurry up in his movements. Finally, he brings the knife to the side of his own neck, slicing the flesh.

It's not enough to seriously injure him, but it's enough to draw out some blood. Next, he puts the sharp object to Jared's wrist, calming his nerves. Jensen recognizes this curse. It's the Killing Virus, only available to those who are close to death themselves. It's fast acting, capable of killing the host in a matter of minutes. Even if Jensen successfully takes it out of Jared, it will still latch itself onto the closest living thing.

And it isn't curable, but he's got a plan.

Jensen sighs heavily. There's no going back after this.

"Just hang on," he says to him with a weak smile. "I won't let you die. I promise."

Swiftly, Jensen drags the knife across Jared's wrist, and the black substance mixed with fresh blood quickly pours from the wound. Jared whimpers at the pain, looking up at the ceiling, wondering if this is how he'll die. No. Not today. Jensen focuses hard, reaching inside of himself to find the will to complete this action. He holds his hand over Jared's chest, feeling his heart beating. It's very faint; he's struggling to stay alive.

Jensen closes his eyes, using his knowledge of Blood Magic to control Jared's blood. He draws the blood and the virus into himself quickly, immediately doubling over in pain. Jared shoots up, gasping for air, panting. His wounds heal in an instant. For a second, he's relieved, but then he realizes what just happened. Next to him on the floor is Jensen appearing to suffer from the same virus that was inside of him not only 20 seconds ago. Jared is at his side in no time, putting his head in his lap.

He swears aloud as Jensen's body begins to shut down, and he goes through convulsions, coughing up blood and the black liquid. Jared bites his lips as his eyes begin to water uncontrollably. He doesn't--

"Jensen, I don't know what to do." He cries. "I don't know how to use Blood Magic. I can't...I don't..."

Jensen smiles despite the pain. "I know you don't."

"Why did you do this? I would've died for you."

"I know that as well, which is why--nngh! Which is why I chose to...die for you instead."

Jared's tears fall down his face, splattering on Jensen's clothes. He looks away, shaking his head. "I never should've asked you if I could leave the house. I should've just stayed home. You were right. If I wasn't so dead set on...Jensen, I'm so sorry. God, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't want you to leave me."

"My Jared, Sweet Jared..." Jensen clenches his jaw through the stabbing pain in his system; his veins blacken. "I'm so happy I met you. You've grown up so much since our initial meeting. I'm proud of you, darling. I am. And...I know it would've been sudden, but if we were given more time, I would've asked you to marry me."

Jared chuckles (sobs). "And I would've said yes. Absolutely."

Jensen shudders in his grasp, wincing. He shuts his eyes momentarily, riding through the agony. When opens them again, he looks directly into his lover's eyes.

"Will you stay with me until the end? I don't want to be alone when it happens."

"Of course I will. I'll stay with you until the very end. That is an oath I can't break."

"In truth..." Jensen whispers out. "I'm scared. I'm scared of dying. I've killed so many not realizing where I could be sending them. I'm afraid of what happens after this. I will be judged, I know this..."

"Don't think on that right now. Just listen to my voice." Jared says, running his fingers through Jensen's hair. "Just think about how spectacular our wedding will be."

Jensen smiles as his eyes begin to close on their own this time. "Mmmm, sounds nice..."

"We'll have a huge cake, and invite all your contacts, the ones that respect you, and the ones you respect. Steve can be your best man. Danneel can be my Best Woman."

Jensen snorts, but it's weak. Time is running out. Nevertheless, Jared presses on, soothing Jensen.

"And at the ceremony, I'll prepare some tacky, hastily written speech about how I was hooked on you the moment you got me in your bed. Everyone will laugh, and you'll just roll your eyes. Your speech would just come from the heart. You'll tell them it was love at first sight, that you knew right away that you made the right choice. The guests will give us the biggest heart eyes ever. Then the priest will announce us as official partners, and you'll kiss me so deeply. It'll be different this time because we're dedicating our lives to each other. And after the reception, you take us somewhere warm, a beach. Someplace nice where we'll drink what rich people drink. Wouldn't you like that, Jensen?"

There's no response.  
  
Jared doesnt dare look down, only forward.

"Jensen?"

When he doesn't answer him again, the tears in Jared's eyes stream down freely. He wipes them with the back of his hand, careful not to jostle Jensen's body in his lap. Jared cries silently as he finally looks down. He wishes he didn't. Jensen's face had lost all color, and his eyes are wide open and grey. The black substance trickles from his mouth. He is dead. Distraught, Jared lets out a tiny, pathetic sob, bending down to kiss Jensen on his forehead.

If only they had more time.

If only Jared had stayed in the house.

If only he...

If only...

Jared stays in that spot for God knows how long, sobbing and wailing over Jensen's body. He rocks back and forth like a child, cradling the only man that ever made him truly feel loved and safe. It's not long until Jensen's body evaporates altogether in a puff of black ash. Jared's aching heart finally snaps, and he's left with nothing.

Eventually, the tears stop, and Jared is incapable of producing any more. He stands up, looking at the carnage and destruction that he caused, that he was responsible of.

And yet...

"Daddy...?"

A small voice startles him, and he looks towards the entrance to the kitchen. There, before his very eyes, he sees the unexpected. Morgan's best kept secret.

A son.

The young boy in his pajamas stares horrified at his father's body on the floor. Jared looks at him in shock as if he were a mere figment of his imagination. By the look on the boy's face, it's easy to tell the resemblance. Thinking on his feet, Jared blocks the boy's view of his father, bending down on one knee to reach his small height. Jared gives off his best smile, trying to appear non-threatening to the boy.

"Well, hello there. What's your name, kiddo?"

"Gus..." The child answers quietly, eying Jared, sizing him up. He seems to have a studious look about him. Wiser beyond his years maybe.

Nevertheless, Jared continues to smile. "Gus, huh? That's a cool name. I bet you're a cool kid. How old are you, Gus?"

"I'm six."

"Six years old, huh? Wow. Where's, uh, where's your mom, Gus?"

"Upstairs."

Jared frowns. "Upstairs? Well, if she's upstairs, why are you downstairs?"

"Because...a piece of the roof fell on her head, and she's not moving."

Jesus Christ. Jared's blood runs ice cold at the realization that he and Jensen just orphaned a little boy. Yet before he can get another chance to speak with him, Gus says:

"You killed my dad, didn't you?"

This is just one shit show after another. Jared looks away in defeat and sadness. He knows how this feels more than anyone, to not have anybody in a flash. Jeffrey's last words are starting to make more sense now. He's left in a tough decision, but something needs to be done. Without a word, Jared puts his hand on the child's shoulder, voice calm and soft.

"I did." Jared confesses. "I killed your father."

Gus knits his brows together in apparent anger. "Why? He didn't do anything to you!"

"He's done a lot of bad things to a lot of people, Gus. Both good people and bad people. He did bad things to me, and...people I cared about. He was a bad man."

"It looks like you're a bad guy to me."

The child's words hit home, and Jared is taken aback, but only momentarily. He quickly regains his composure, standing up to his full height.

"Maybe so. Maybe I am. I want you to listen to me, and it doesn't matter if you want to or not. I killed your father, and I'm not sorry I did it. The pain he caused me was unbearable. He deserved a worse fate...but you didn't deserve to be left behind as an orphan. Now...I'm gonna go in that other room and get something that belongs to me, and then leave. I'm going home. So, I leave you with this: When you grow up, and if you still hate me or feel raw about what you witnessed...I'll be waiting for you to find me. What happens then is entirely up to you. If you seek revenge, then I'll see you again one day."

Gus stares up into Jared's eyes, crying, lip quivering in hate. He wants to kick Jared, to punch him, to yell and scream and more. Jared knows this all by looking into Gus' own eyes. But the boy doesn't do any of that. He just walks over to his father's body, and lays his head on his chest. It breaks Jared's heart, yet he pushes it all down. He takes out his cellphone, and calls the police, giving them the address and a vague description of what they'll find when they get here.

After that, Jared goes into the den to retrieve the Grimoire. He doesn't say anything else to Gus as he leaves the house without the kid.

On the plane ride home, Jared just stares at himself in the mirror of the jet's bathroom. He doesn't recognize who's staring back at him anymore, more so than when he woke up in an older version of his body. It seems that sweet, poor, innocent shy Jared is dead. He punches the mirror, unfazed by the pain.

_What have I become?_

Jared look through the cracks at his reflection, forcing himself to smile.

"A King."

****

**Two Years Later...**

"Cancel my meeting with Mr. Welling this evening, Zachary. I wish to see the bastard in person for this matter. Oh, and send a lovely gift to Ms. Devine as a thank you for her contribution towards the school uptown."

Zac taps on his tablet a few times as he walks beside Jared and Danneel. "Got it. Anything else?"

"No," Jared says, checking his watch. "That's all. Danneel, get the clean-up crew together and have them meet me at Welling's estate in twenty minutes."

Danneel smirks. "Righting wrongs today?"

"Several."

Danneel and Zac walk him out of the building they're in together to the black car that awaits him. Steve exits the driver's side to open the door for him, but Jared holds up his hand. He smiles, signalling his driver to get back in the car. Steve nods in understanding, and hops back in his seat. Jared opens his door on his own, and gets into the vehicle. He tells Steve where to go, and they drive off not long after.

Jared sighs, propping his arm up on the door's armrest.

It's been two long years since Jensen's death, and Jared is still mourning him. Not a single day goes by where he's not on his mind. Every action reminds him of Jensen, and if Jared's being quite honest with himself, he'd say that he's trying his best to live up to his late partner's expectations. He has taken over Jensen's businesses and has acquired his properties by use of false documentation; as far as everyone is concerned, he and Jensen were married prior to his death and he gained everything from it, fake or not.

Jared had no idea how to even manage all this shit. Luckily, he had some help. Thank God for Danneel. She's a godsend. She helped with the properties and the expenses. The woman knows her shit. She truly guided him. And Zac--how could Jared ever forget about one of the only friends he ever had? The guy was a little freaked out upon seeing Jared so grown up and depressed, but Jared did his best to explain everything, to him and Danneel. It was time she knew as well.

And so, here they are: Zac, his personal assistant, and Danneel, his advisor and head of the clean-up crew.

Wherever Jensen is, he'd be proud. Jared is sure of that.

****

Tom whimpers on the floor, backing away from Jared. His face is black and blue, nose broken and dripping with blood. One eye swelled shut. He's battered badly. Good. "Please...I'm sorry! I learned--I learned my lesson, Your Majesty! Please..."

Jared slowly stalks over towards him with a blank, emotionless expression. "No, you didn't, and I'm going to tell you why you didn't." Jared finally corners him, squating down with his arms resting on his knees. He grasps Tom's jaw hard. "I can see into your heart, Thomas, and I don't like what I find. Plans of usurpation, of theft, of torture, not just towards me, but to others as well. You see, if I allow you to live, you'll try your hardest to oppose me, yet no matter what, you'll always lose. You can't beat me. This isn't my first time dealing with men like you, Thomas. I don't normally like to get my suit dirty, but..."

The King stands to his full height, smiling down at the man who attempted to sneak behind his back. He reaches for his ring on his left hand, and turns it once, activating it. As he does so, his eyes glow bright red, and he chuckles.

"Where's the fun in a clean suit?"

Ah, yes. Blood Magic. It was hard to utilize at first, but Jared believes he has mastered the art. He's just not as refined as Jensen was, but maybe one day.

One day.

After slaughtering Tom Welling mercilessly, Danneel arrives right on time with her team of experts. They get to work immediately, pulling out their heavy tools for cleaning and dissecting, of course. Jared takes off his suit jacket soaked in blood, rolling up his sleeves. At least none got on his shirt. Danneel walks over to him with a switch in her walk, breasts bouncing freely. Truly, she is any man's desire, just not Jared's.

"Nice work, maniac," she teases. "You're more vicious than Jensen."

Jared chuckles, but Jensen's name causes his armor to crack just a bit. "Yeah, I guess so."

Danneel licks her lips, and her eyes convey a sense of sadness. He knows what she's going to say before she even says it. "He would be very--"

"I know. I know..." For a while, it's silent between them save for the sounds of power tools whirling. Finally, Jared sighs, drapping his jacket over his arm. He gives Danneel a small hug. "I should go. I'm a little tired. Too much work today."

"Okay. You get some rest. I'll take over from here."

"Yup."

Jared walks out of the estate, and back to his car. His depression worsens.

****

Hours later, Jared sits on the edge of his bed, drying his floppy brown hair. If Jensen were here right now, he'd do it for him, and then some. He'd comb and brush his damp locks while peppering soothing, loving kisses along the nape of his neck.

God, that man was goddamn gift. He died way too soon. If Jared closes his eyes and concentrates really hard, he can hear Jensen's voice, rough, but honey smooth in his ear. That deep voice had an affect on Jared. It played an important part in their sex life as much as his touch. Nothing can ever replicate the feeling of Jensen's hands running up and down his sides and chest.

Even though it's been two years, Jared hasn't been with anyone else. He couldn't, it just doesn't feel right. Sure, he'd had plenty of men and women hitting on him, but he ignores them. His heart will forever belong to Jensen, alive or dead. He'll take a vow of abstinence for the rest of his life if he has to.

After drying his hair, Jared drapes the towel around his neck, realizing he has yet to brush his teeth. With a sigh, he gets up in nothing but his baggy, loose sweatpants, and trudges over to the bathroom. He grabs his toothbrush and the toothpaste, and gets to his business. Jared watches himself in the mirror the entire time, looking at his eyes. His body's age is showing. He's gotten completely used to it by now; he doesn't miss his younger body as much.

Once he's finished, Jared gurgles on the mouthwash, spitting it into the sink. He washes his face one last time before drying it with the towel around his neck. However, as he glances into the mirror again, Jared notices that something is extremely...well, off. His reflection is _not_  reflecting his actions. Instead, it stares at him with a pleasant smile, a smile that radiates positive vibes. Unnatural vibes.

There's strong Magic at work here. Jared blinks three times, but the reflection doesn't do the same. He cranes his neck, only for the reflection to stay where it is. Finally, after several attempts to make it move, it _speaks_ to him.

"Your eyes do not deceive you, Jared." It has his voice as well. "Everything that you are witnessing is real."

Jared grips the edges of the sink. "Who are you?"

"I am he that is responsible for your gifts. I am he that created Magic. I am he that was once worshipped. I am he who created the two Grimoires in your possession."

And then, like a flash of thunder and lightning, it hits Jared.

"Solomon..." he breathes, leaning forward.

The one wearing his face--Solomon--nods once. "Yes."

"It's...it's an honor to meet you."

"It should be. I would like to keep this short, Jared. I have other pressing matters to attend to. Do not get me wrong, however, as I am very pleased with your efforts. Humans are simple minded creatures. They live, they destroy, they complain, they die. I had sought to help them grow through the use of Magic, but my efforts have been in vain. That is...until I saw you and Jensen together. Never have I ever been impressed with two mortals as much as you and him. Your predecessors were, for lack of better words, failures. But not you."

To be complimented by a God (who might even be _the_  God) is a victory of the highest honor in Jared's eyes. He swallows, licking his lips, scanning his brain to find something--anything to say in response!

"Thank you," he simply says. "Thank you very much."

However, Solomon's smile dwindles down a little. "Over these past few years, you've been without your other King, your Jensen."

 _His_  Jensen.

"Yes...that's right."

"The purpose of the two Grimoires was to have two beings utilize their power equally. It can be...damaging on the psyche to have so much knowledge. Even a mortal with immense willpower can fall victim if he absorbs too much of this knowledge."

Jared frowns. "What...are you getting at?"

Solomon grins this time. It causes Jared to question his sanity. It's strange staring at himself and hearing these words leave his lips. "Two Grimoires, Two Kings, just as it should be, just as it always will be. I have faith that the two of you will not fail me."

_Two?_

"Two?" Jared says aloud. "What do you mean? What are talking ab--"

Before Jared can finish the question, Solomon vanishes from the mirror, leaving him talking to his own reflection. Jared's eyebrows scrunch together in thought. What the hell did he mean by two? Is there another King somewhere he doesn't know about? Does he want him to recruit the guy?

As the King processes all of this information, he hears the doorbell ring throughout the entire house. At the same time, he feels a massive energy surge outside, almost as if...someone just as powerful, if not _more_  powerful is here, waiting for him. Instantly, Jared is on the defensive. He rushes out of the bedroom, down the hall, and down the staircase until he's standing in front of the front door.

He's unsure of this. Whoever could this be? Yet just before he touches the doorknob, Jared feels the energy on the other side of the door. It's familiar, strong. It makes him gasp, stumbling back in surprise. Intense feelings of love assault him, and he sheds a single tear. Jared chuckles once, hand over his heart.

He knows who's on the other side of that door.

With newfound hope, Jared quickly unlocks the door. He swings it open to stare into a pair of gorgeous green eyes he hasn't seen in two years.

"Jensen."

**Fin (For real)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! So, I gave it some thought. This will NOT be the last you see of them, OR Solomon. Nothing is planned yet, but keep your eyes open. See you soon!


End file.
